Secuestrados ¿por muggles?
by edrielle
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen una discusión en una solitaria calle muggle que les hace sacar las varitas y atacarse. Cuando despiertan, ya no están en el mismo lugar. No ha sido el bando de ella, ni el de él ¿Quién los retiene? Lo único que saben es que si quieren salir de esa, van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien. DracoXHermione BlaiseXGinny TheoXLuna
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling, yo los tomo prestados XD**

 **Summary:** Draco y Hermione tienen una discusión en una calle muggle que les hace sacar las varitas y atacarse. Cuando despiertan, ya no están en el mismo lugar. No ha sido el bando de ella, ni el de él ¿Quién los retiene? Lo único que saben es que si quieren salir de esa, van a tener que aprender a llevarse bien.

 **Pues aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia a la cual llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas (empiezo cientos de historias y luego las voy escribiendo según me da XD), pero por fin la he acabado y puedo venir a publicarla.**

 **Espero que le deis una oportunidad, como todas las que le habéis dado a mis historias. Os dejo con la introducción. Nos leemos!**

* * *

El día era perfecto: el sol brillaba, una ligera brisa les acariciaba el rostro, la gente charlaba despreocupada a su alrededor, los niños reían, las parejas caminaban de la mano y la magia estaba en el aire.

Ya todo había acabado. La guerra, las amenazas, las muertes de inocentes, el mal… pero también la escuela, las clases, la vida a costa de los adultos. A partir de ahora, cada uno debía empezar a cuidar de sí mismo. Eran adultos y debían integrarse en la sociedad, decidir por ellos mismos y dar lo mejor. A pesar de todo, Hermione no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose como una niña. Todavía necesitaba a sus padres, a sus amigos y echaba de menos a sus profesores. Pero eso se había acabado, solo la vida continuaba, la vida y la magia.

–No lo sé, la verdad – Hermione volvió a prestar atención a sus dos amigas. Se encontraban tomando un helado en florean fortescue – no me desagradaría trabajar en el ministerio, pero… creo que me gustaría intentar algo en Quidditch…

– ¿Te refieres a jugar en un equipo profesional, Ginny? – preguntó Luna, dejando ver su entusiasmo ante esa idea.

–En unas semanas hay unas pruebas para las Arpías de Holyhead. Quizá…

–Hazlo – dijo Hermione decidida – hazlo Ginny. No entiendo mucho sobre Quidditch, pero sé que eres buena, muy buena. Creo que deberías intentarlo ¿Qué puedes perder?

Ginny le sonrió animada.

–Sí, tenéis razón, puede que lo haga. – concedió sonriéndole a su copa de helado. – creo que lo haré.

– ¿Y tú, Hermione? – preguntó Luna después de dejar soñar unos segundos a Ginny con su futuro –has hecho tantos cursos… ¿ya te has decidido?

La castaña la miró pensativa. El último año, mientras sus amigas cursaban su último año en Hogwarts, ella había estado haciendo varios cursos para trabajar en el ministerio, mediante los cuales podía acceder a varios puestos en varios departamentos (Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes, de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, de Transportes Mágicos, de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, de Misterios, uso indebido de objetos muggles, desmemorizador, miembro del Wizengamot o relaciones muggles). Ahora solo le quedaba decidir qué hacer con su vida.

Aunque nunca lo reconocería, elegía siempre tantas opciones porque era demasiado indecisa para elegir solo una. Ojala alguien estuviera dispuesto a darle un empujoncito. Sola, quizá no se decidiera nunca.

–Aun no… - dijo simplemente mientras se terminaban su helado en silencio.

–Vamos – dijo Luna cuando se acabaron los helados – tengo que pasar a comprar papel para la imprenta. Sabéis, Papá y yo estamos investigando el paradero del orol rodalbah. – comentó con voz de entendida.

Hermione y Ginny rodaron los ojos con una sonrisa.

–Y eso es… – preguntó Ginny divertida.

–Es un extraño loro con la capacidad de hablar.

–Luna… - Hermione habló como si la rubia fuera una niña – todos los loros tienen la capacidad de hablar ¿Qué tiene eso de extraordinario?

–Pero los loros comunes solo son capaces de repetir, en cambio el orol es un loro mágico que puede mantener una conversación por sí mismo y en cualquier idioma por muy desconocido que sea para él.

–¿En serio? – preguntó la castaña entre incrédula e interesada mientras Ginny seguía riendo.

–Claro, me encantaría encontrarlo y poder mantener una conversación con un orol, tendrán tantas historias que contar… viven cientos de años ¿sabes?

Hermione miró a su amiga con cariño ¿Qué había sido del snorckal de cuernos arrugados? Comenzó a reír pensando en ello, y tan pronto como Ginny la siguió supo que estaría pensando en algo similar. Luna se unió a sus risas sin saber muy bien porque eran.

Dejaron de reír de golpe cuando se encontraron de frente con otras tres personas, una de ellas su pesadilla personal en el colegio, acompañado de Nott, con el cual había mantenido alguna conversación en clase de runas y debía admitir que, para ser sly y amigo del intento de persona, era bastante agradable. Junto a ellos había un chico de piel morena del cual solo sabía que era de su curso y de la casa de las serpientes.

–Mi día acaba de quedar totalmente arruinado – dijo con dramatismo Draco Malfoy - ¿eres consciente del desagradable olor que desprendes, Granger? Deberían prohibirte salir a la calle, o al menos hacerte una transfusión de sangre.

–De lo que soy consciente, Malfoy, es del daño que hace tu imagen a mi vista, así que piérdete. – Hermione se dispuso a esquivarle para continuar su camino, pero el rubio se lo impidió colocándose delante.

–Tengo más derecho que tu a estar aquí, este es mi mundo, no el tuyo. El tuyo está detrás de ese muro – terminó señalando en dirección al muro de piedra del caldero chorreante.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

–A ver cómo te lo explico para que te entre es esa dura cabecita oxigenada. Puede que pienses que eres el mejor, pero solo eres el mejor de los idiotas, a parte de un estúpido, engreído, petulante, presuntuoso, ignorante, cretino, tonto, simple, bobo, inculto, majadero, cateto… algunos lo suelen llamar gilipollas, yo lo llamo Draco Malfoy – la castaña tomó aire sonriendo con suficiencia al ver la cara confusa de Malfoy. Nunca había soltado tantas groserías juntas, pero se sentía bien al dirigirlas a él. – como ves, no es necesario alzar la voz para definirte ¿cierto? – se volteó – Chicas, creo que me voy a casa, he tenido suficientes gilipolleces por hoy.

Las cinco personas restantes la observaron alejarse con elegancia, hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó. La castaña acababa de desaparecer tras el muro cuando el rubio lo accionó para salir tras ella.

Salió a la abarrotada calle de Londres muggle y la divisó cruzando hacia unas calles más solitarias. Corrió tras ella, pues no se iba a ir de rositas después de insultarle como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba acostumbrado a que le mirara mal y saliera de su camino, huyéndole, pero jamás le había enfrentado de esa forma y menos insultado, más allá de llamarle hurón oxigenado.

–Espera ahí, Granger – dijo cuando la tenía a unos metros y ya no había sucios muggles paseando entre ellos.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro fastidiada, pero no dejó de caminar entre los callejones.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te perdieras ¿es que no sabes si quiera hacer eso? – seguía caminando, pero esta vez notaba los pasos del rubio tras ella – es fácil, da tres vueltas sobre ti mismo y apuesto a que has olvidado donde estas. Vamos, hazlo y déjame aparecerme tranquila.

Draco apretó el paso. Sabía muy bien que Granger era una persona segura de sí misma, pero él siempre había conseguido enturbiar parte de esa seguridad ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento?

Acabó la frase en un oscuro callejón, a pesar de que era de día, la luz del sol a penas se filtraba entre los altos tejados y el lugar era tan tétrico que estaba completamente vacío. Hermione era consciente de que jamás estaría ahí si no tuviera su varita bien apretada en el bolsillo.

Iba a sacarla cuando Malfoy la volteó con fuerza.

–Retíralo. Todo.

Hermione sacó su varita. No para intimidarle ni amenazarle, solo pretendía desaparecerse y que la dejara en paz, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio y no estaba dispuesta a volver a sentirse como ese entonces, solo que Draco lo interpretó de otra forma y la apuntó con su varita amenazante.

No pensaba dejarse atacar por él, así que levantó su propia varita.

–No hagas estupideces, Malfoy.

–Es lo que hago ¿no? Creo haber escuchado con detalle tu definición, así que pienso amoldarme a ella y ser un gilipollas. – Sonrió de manera prepotente – A no ser que prefieras retirarlo todo. Retráete, Granger.

–No.

–¡Engorgio! – gritó Draco con rabia y la luz del hechizo iluminó el callejón.

–Cave inimicum – dijo Hermione para protegerse.

–Everte statum.

–Protego – gritó Hermione una vez más. No podía creerse que la estuviera atacando. Y en el mundo muggle. Aunque allí no hubiera nadie, podría haberlo. Podría verles alguien.

Pensó en un hechizo que pudiera dejarle fuera de juego, pero que no fuera peligroso.

–Expell – pero Draco fue más rápido y gritó "desmaius", alcanzando a Hermione en el pecho y haciéndola caer hacia atrás sobre el frio suelo.

Sonrió satisfecho regodeándose ante la imagen, pero perdió la sonrisa. Un hombre grueso y grande apareció por detrás de la castaña y, agarrándola de los brazos tiró de ella, dispuesto a llevársela. No supo cómo reaccionar, al fin y al cabo, Granger no era nada para él, pero… ¿iba a dejar que la secuestraran?

Apretó su varita y dio un paso en dirección a ellos, justo cuando la arrastraban doblando la esquina, pero alguien le agarró por detrás, colocándole sobre la nariz y la boca un trapo. Forcejeó contra su oponente, cada vez con menos fuerza, hasta que dejó que el subconsciente se lo llevara.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es la introducción de la historia que os traigo. Pensareis: como le gustan a ésta los secuestros… bueno, sí, la verdad es que dan mucho juego, pero esta vez están los dos secuestrados, no es solo Hermione, como suele pasar.**

 **No sé qué os parecerá. Yo la he escrito con mucha ilusión y estoy contenta con el resultado, y como ya podréis adivinar, van a estar mis tres parejas favoritas.**

 **Ya me iréis contando. Me despido con la ilusión de saber vuestra opinión.**

 **Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

Terry no podía creer en su suerte cuando, haciendo callar a su colega "Martillo", se asomó por la esquina del callejón en el que se encontraban reuniendo la droga con la que más tarde harían venta en alguna discoteca a jóvenes incautos y borrachos.

Al principio solo eran dos jóvenes discutiendo, pensó que sería una pareja riñendo y se quedó observando por puro morbo, pero después sacaron esos palos de los que pronto comenzaron a salir luces rojas y blancas.

El joven lanzó una luz blanca que impactó contra una especie de burbuja invisible que envolvía a la chica, una luz roja quiso impactar de nuevo contra ella, pero con un movimiento de su extraño palo, la luz fue devuelta. Al principio buscó las cámaras (una película de ciencia ficción podría explicarlo todo), pero al no encontrarlo, solo pensó en una cosa: "dinero".

–"Martillo" saca el cloroformo, no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero puede ser muy gordo. Ataca a la chica en cuanto veas que yo estoy tras el joven, daré la vuelta por el otro lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Terry?

–Tu hazlo.

Martillo vio a su jefe alejarse y se preparó para atacar a la joven castaña, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, cuando de repente una luz estalló en el pecho de la chica, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. ¿Estaba muerta?

Vio a su jefe tras el joven y no se lo pensó para seguir las órdenes. Salió de su escondite, y agarró a la chica al tiempo que posaba el cloroformo sobre su rostro, se dio cuenta de que eso ya no era necesario y tiró a un lado el trapo. La agarró por los brazos y se la llevó.

Esperó entre las sombras a que Terry se reuniera con él, arrastrando al otro chico.

– ¿Está muerta? –preguntó el líder.

–Respira – le contestó "martillo".

–Trae la camioneta, rápido.

* * *

Blaise Zabini salió de su casa ese día inusualmente pronto. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de su amigo, y la noche anterior habían quedado para salir. Aunque fuera Draco Malfoy no tenía derecho a dejarle tirado sin ninguna explicación, y no era normal que el rubio olvidara una noche de fiesta.

Se apareció en la mansión de los Malfoy, para que un elfo le dijera que hacía tres días que Draco no había aparecido por allí. Blaise insistió en hablar con la señora Malfoy.

–Pensaba que estaba contigo, Blaise, querido – le dijo Narcisa - lo último que me dijo fue que iba al callejón Diagón con vosotros, pensé que se habría quedado en tu casa como otras veces – terminó quitándole importancia.

El moreno salió de la mansión preocupado, no era normal en su amigo desaparecer de esa forma. Alguna vez lo había hecho, pero antes siempre había ido a su casa a despotricar contra quien fuera que estuviera dirigida su ira y después se escondía con él.

Llegó al ministerio y preguntó por Theodore Nott. Le dijeron que a las 11 tenía su descanso, pero el necesitaba hablar con él urgente y todavía quedaba una hora para las 11. Solo tuvo que coquetear un poco con la secretaria para terminar llamando a la puerta del despacho de Theo y con un número de teléfono en su mano.

–Pas… - pero la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Blaise entró en el despacho – ¿para que llamas si no vas a esperar respuesta, Blaise?

–Dime que Draco está contigo. – Theo señaló a su alrededor como si su amigo estuviera ciego o se hubiera quedado tonto – es enserio ¿está en tu casa?

–Pues no, la última vez que lo vi fue el domingo, en el callejón Diagón. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasó algo anoche? ¿Volvisteis a discutir?

Blaise se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su amigo.

–Anoche no se presentó. Y yo tampoco sé nada de él desde que desapareció tras esa Griffindor.

– ¿Has ido a su casa?

–Sí, allí nadie sabe nada desde el mismo día que nosotros.

–Esto es extraño – dijo Theo pensativo frotando su barbilla.

–Y si la ha matado y ahora está huyendo de la justicia – se levantó – sabes cómo es cuando se enfurece, a veces parece que no puede controlarse ¡y si la ha matado y está en azkaban! – dijo cogiendo a su amigo por la solapa del traje y zarandeándolo sobre el escritorio.

– ¡Blaise! – Grito soltándose y arreglándose el traje – deja de hacer drama, por favor – le dijo al chico que se encontraba ahora en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y revolviendo su pelo corto.

– ¡Y si ella ha acabado con él! Toda esa ira contenida durante años… - agarró el pantalón de su amigo con dramatismo mientras se revolvía el pelo – habrá escondido el cuerpo y… ¡nadie dudaría de una heroína de guerra! – Golpeó el suelo con sus dos manos - ¡Draco! ¡Amigo! – gritó con dramatismo.

Theo rodó los ojos ante la escena.

– ¡Jamás volveremos a verle! Tienes razón, Granger saldrá impune. – dijo en tono de burla Theo.

Blaise se levantó y se puso serio antes de abandonar el despacho a grandes zancadas.

–Eh, ¡Blaise! ¿Dónde vas?

–Granger no se saldrá con la suya. En mi casa a las 10. – le gritó por el pasillo.

Theo se llevó la mano a la frente antes de volver a entrar y seguir con su trabajo. A veces su amigo parecía sacado de una de esas novelas muggles.

* * *

–Ginny, eh ¡Ginny! – La pelirroja se giró para encontrarse con Harry Potter, que se acercaba a ella corriendo - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó el moreno cuando llegó hasta ella, que se encontraba haciendo cola en el departamento de deportes del ministerio.

–He venido a por unas solicitudes – se llevó las manos al pelo distraídamente, arreglándoselo. Hacía mucho que no veía a Harry. Aunque siempre inventaba excusas para llamarle, nunca lo hacía. Sonrió por que se le presentara esa oportunidad. – cuanto tiempo ya ¿no?, te apetecería ir después a…

–Anna ¡espera! – gritó Harry a una chica que pasaba cerca – perdona Ginny, tengo que ir a trabajar. Hoy tenemos cosas importantes que hacer – le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir al encuentro de su rubia compañera.

Ginny se llevó la mano a la mejilla melancólicamente mientras observaba a Harry acariciarle la espalda a esa chica mientras la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla así? Solo era una compañera… ¿no?

Se llevó la carpeta que tenía en las manos a la boca y la mordió con rabia girándose para darle la espalda a la escena. Se sobresaltó al encontrarse unos ojos negros mirándole tan de cerca.

– ¿En serio? ¿Todavía sigues colada por Potter?

Ginny dejó de morder la carpeta para abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces sorprendida, hasta que al final dijo:

– ¿Y tú quién eres?

–Pero si ya estuviste con él ¿no? Y ya ni siquiera es famoso – continuó el moreno sin entender – y lleva gafas…

–Veo que eres muy observador ¿algo más? – dijo enfadada, volviendo la vista a la cola que le quedaba por delante.

–Y una cicatriz en la cara, eso no es estético… - meneó la cabeza olvidando el tema de Potter y preguntó - ¿Dónde está Granger?

–Enserio, ¿Quién eres tú?

–Blaise Zabini, a tu servicio, princesa. – dijo inclinando la cabeza imperceptiblemente pero sonriendo abiertamente. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza haciéndole ver que seguía sin saber quién era – Slytherin, iba un curso por delante de ti, amigo de Draco Malfoy – detalló.

–Ah, tu eres el amigo de Malfoy. Estabas el otro día en el callejón Diagón.

-Sabes, no es bonito que solo te conozcan como el "amigo de Draco". Es cruel ¿entiendes? – dijo ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Has venido a contarme lo injusta que es la vida? – preguntó ella con impaciencia.

El moreno la miró, picado.

–Ya te lo dije, estoy buscando a tu amiga – ella lo miró interrogativa – ¡a Granger! – gritó perdiendo los nervios.

– ¿Y porque iba a decirte donde está? - El moreno apretó los labios con rabia, agarró a la chica del brazo y tiró de ella, sacándola de la cola – eh, estaba guardando mi turno desde hace una hora – se quejó.

–Esto es importante – se metió en una de las chimeneas con ella, la cual les llevó de regreso a las calles de Londres. Caminó arrastrándola hasta que le pareció que no había ningún mago cerca – quiero saber dónde está el cuerpo de mi amigo. Sé que Granger lo ha matado.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué? – continuó riendo.

– Aunque fuera un cabrón, ¡era mi amigo! Merece por lo menos un entierro digno – dijo dando un golpe a la pared más cercana con el puño, colocándose en una posición bastante dramática, aunque a Ginny le pareció bastante cómica.

–Vamos, está bien, he caído en tu broma – dijo riendo – los Slytherin siempre con lo mismo… - dijo más para sí misma.

-Esto es serio, pequeña Weasley – dijo el chico cogiéndola de los hombros intensamente y mirándola directamente a los ojos – hace tres días que no sé nada de mi amigo, lo último que se es que salió corriendo detrás de tu amiga.

–A decir verdad, ayer llamé a Hermione, pero no me cogió el teléfono. – un halo de preocupación se instaló por momentos en la cara de la chica, que buscó en su bolso sacando un teléfono móvil. Se lo colocó en la oreja unos instantes – ¡no contesta! – volvió a marcar algunos botones y lo colocó de nuevo en su oreja - ¿Luna? ¿Esta Hermione contigo? – al parecer obtuvo una respuesta negativa - ¿has hablado con ella desde el domingo? – la pelirroja comenzó a caminar – tenemos que hablar, voy a verte.

Colgó el teléfono y prácticamente se puso a correr, pero alguien la volteó antes de que diera dos pasos.

– ¿A dónde vas? Estamos hablando de mi amigo.

–No es solo tu amigo el que ha desaparecido – dijo soltándose bruscamente – tengo una mala sensación ¡tengo que irme! – y se volteó de nuevo.

–Espera Weasley – el moreno le puso un papel en la mano – por favor, esta noche a las 10.

Después, la dejó marchar.

* * *

 **Bueno, decir que no es que Blaise supiera donde estaba Ginny, solo que al salir de ver a Theo dio la casualidad de que la vio, y sabía que era amiga de Hermione.**

 **He subido hoy otro capítulo porque entiendo que una introducción se puede quedar muy pobre para comenzar una historia, pero contestando a las preguntas de Doristarazona (me alegro de leerte de nuevo), voy a decir que creo que en un principio actualizaré dos veces a la semana, o un día si y uno no… algo así, y los capítulos serán 25, si no junto ni separo ninguno.**

 **Por cierto, tengo tan rápido nueva historia porque tengo bastantes medio escritas, y las voy acabando jaja**

 **De verdad, me encanta ver nombres conocidos entre mis comentarios, creo que a algunas ya os puedo llamar las incondicionales y por eso espero no defraudaros jaja.**

 **Os doy la bienvenida, y las gracias por comentar a:**

SALESIA, Lady Morgana9, Chachos, MrsDarfoy, crazzy76, sallyelisabethHR (no se por que cuando hay puntos se borran los nombres...XD ) , Gemmeta14, Lorena, Doristarazona, Annykzhenn, Nuria16.

 **Un beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione volvió en sí notando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando intentó incorporarse, este dolor se intensifico significativamente. Recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido.

Muchas veces ella había utilizado el hechizo "desmaius", pero a decir verdad, hasta ese momento, nunca lo había recibido.

Una vez, de pequeña, se desmayó en el colegio a causa de la fiebre, ya que estando enferma no quiso quedarse en casa, pero en esa ocasión se levanto bastante reconfortada en su cama y con sus padres sonriéndole. En cambio, en esta ocasión, algo frio y duro le molestaba en la espalda.

Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada conocido, no se encontraba en el callejón donde había tenido la pelea. Cuando miró a su derecha se sobresaltó al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy mirándola. Fue en ese momento, cuando quiso usar las manos e incorporarse sobresaltada, que descubrió que estas estaban atadas sobre su regazo.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – gritó asustada. Todo ese juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos – suéltame ahora mismo ¡esto no tiene gracia! ¿Dónde me has traído?

Mientras hablaba intentaba levantarse con dificultad y alejarse del rubio que seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

–Para empezar, Granger, yo no te he traído aquí – dijo levantándose fácilmente y dando un paso hacia ella – a decir verdad, creo que esto es un secuestro.

–¿Qué? – gritó – vas a meterte en grandes problemas por esto, Malfoy – decía caminando hacia atrás mientras intentaba liberarse las manos de la cuerda inútilmente y haciéndose daño a causa del roce – si todo esto es por lo que te dije, lo retir…

–¡Granger! –la interrumpió – Haz el favor de escucharme por una vez en tu vida- lo dijo tan serio y de forma tan autoritaria que Hermione cerró la boca, aunque no dejó de intentar liberar sus manos – ahora voy a desatarte, así que estate quieta.

Hermione le miró con temor al principio, no entendía que estaba pasando, aunque su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad por intentar entender. Miró sus propias manos cuando Malfoy se las cogió y comenzó a deshacer el fuerte nudo con dificultad. Descubrió unas marcas rojas y heridas en las muñecas del rubio y le miró a los ojos en busca de una explicación.

–Tus muñecas…

En ese momento el rubio había conseguido deshacer el nudo y estaba desenrollando la cuerda. La chica sintió un gran alivio al dejar de notar la presión.

–Me deshice de las cuerdas como pude. A base de fuerza – la soltó por completo y la miró – y horas – añadió – conseguí deshacerme de ellas, dejando mi piel en el intento – terminó mirando sus muñecas y frotándolas con cautela.

–No entiendo nada… - la castaña buscó una pared donde apoyarse y con la otra mano se cubrió la frente, que no había dejado de dolerle. A decir verdad, diría que pronto iba a estallarle.

–Te lo dije. Creo que nos han secuestrado.

–¿Cómo que nos han secuestrado? ¿A ti? ¿A los dos? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? – se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose esta vez con las dos manos la cabeza – esto no tiene ningún sentido, la guerra ha acabado, y aunque así fuera, tu y yo somos de bandos distintos, no comprendo, debes estar equivocado, esto no puede estar pasando…

–¿te vas a poner a llorar? – preguntó el rubio de forma desagradable al ver el estado histérico al que estaba llegando ella.

–¡no! – dijo Hermione enfadada ignorando el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta y que luchaba por quebrarle la voz y dar paso al llanto – no…

–Llevamos varias horas aquí, por lo menos desde que estoy despierto, y nadie ha aparecido – por primera vez Hermione miró verdaderamente a su alrededor, encontrándose que no estaban en un sitio cubierto, podía ver el cielo gris, señal de que el sol estaba ocultándose ya. – pero está claro que alguien debe de habernos traído hasta aquí.

Estaban en una especie de terraza, bastante sucia y con algunos escombros inservibles, la pared era demasiado alta para poder asomarse por ella sin ayuda.

–Mi varita…

–No la tienes. Y yo tampoco.

–¿me has registrado? – el rubio solo levantó las cejas como respuesta – como te…

–Que haya metido las manos en tus bolsillos es ahora el menor de nuestros problemas – volvió a interrumpirla de forma desagradable. Hermione cerró la boca, pues tenía razón.

–¿has intentado abrir la puerta? – preguntó la castaña señalando una única puerta de metal.

–No, he preferido quedarme durante horas mirando el infinito antes de buscar una forma de salir de aquí. Es bastante más entretenido ¿sabes? – le dijo de forma irónica e irritada.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de odio.

–Ayúdame a saltar el muro – dijo mirando la altura de la pared.

–Por supuesto, así tu podrás salir y yo me quedaré aquí. – contestó él cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Está bien Malfoy! ¿Qué propones? – gritó enfadada.

–Echaremos a suertes quién saltará el muro. – sentenció.

–Por favor… ¿a caso iba yo a poder levantarte?

–¿Estás insinuando algo? – preguntó Draco molesto.

–¿Te vas a preocupar ahora por tu físico? – Hermione también se cruzó de brazos, harta. Cuando hablaba con él sus conversaciones parecían no tener ningún sentido. Era como hablar con un calamar. Intentó relajarse. – Si salgo de aquí volvería a por ti en cuanto consiguiera una varita – dijo Hermione, pero Draco le miró incrédulo - ¿de verdad crees que te dejaría aquí? ¡Nos han secuestrado! Por mucho que te odie…

–¡Está bien! – la interrumpió de nuevo. Hermione frunció el ceño. Estaba empezando a irritarle sobremanera que no le dejara terminar sus frases. – como no vuelvas en una hora diré a los secuestradores donde vives, lo juro. – acto seguido colocó sus manos entrelazadas junto al muro de piedra para ayudar a la chica a subir por él.

Hermione intentó serenarse un poco antes de poner un pie sobre las manos de Malfoy, que la impulsó hacia arriba. Consiguió sujetarse del borde del muro, pero necesitaba más impulso para subir sobre él.

–Necesito subir un poco más Malfoy – le dijo desde lo alto.

Draco agarró la otra pierna de la chica y la impulsó con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que esta se apoyara sobre el muro y pudiera mirar hacia el otro lado.

–Oh, no… - dijo con angustia.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Malfoy desde abajo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

–Esto es una azotea…

–¿Qué? – gritó el chico soltando a Hermione para golpear la pared con fuerza. - ¡mierda!

–¡No me sueltes, estúpido! – Hermione se mantuvo unos segundos sujeta mientras decía esto, pero pronto tuvo que dejarse caer, aterrizando sobre Draco.

–Sal de encima – le dijo empujándola con brusquedad y frotando su hombro que había resultado dañado por el golpe.

–Lo siento – susurró Hermione – aunque no hubiera pasado, si no me hubieras soltado…

–No te hubiera soltado, si no pesaras como una foca preñada de trillizos. – dijo de malas maneras.

–Sabes, no estaríamos aquí si no me hubieras atacado. – dijo ella levantándose y limpiando la tierra de sus pantalones vaqueros.

–Yo no fui el primero en sacar mi varita.

–Solo iba a desaparecerme, no todo gira en torno a ti, imbécil.

–Lo ves, si no me hubieras insultado, nada de esto habría pasado. – La señaló con el dedo – te has vuelto una malhablada desde que has salido del colegio. Después de tantos años y todavía no aprendes a respetas a tus superiores…

Hermione iba a contestarle, pero su parte racional le dijo que ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir. Se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que estaban en un serio aprieto y que aquello no era una broma. Alguien les había llevado allí por alguna razón, y si había sido a la fuerza, esta no podía ser buena. Se sentó en el sucio suelo, apartando algunos escombros.

–¿Qué pasó después de que me lanzaras el desmaius? – preguntó intentando serenarse para poder pensar y recibir toda la información sin que nada se le escapara.

El rubio caminó nervioso, golpeando trozos de cemento roto.

–Alguien salió por detrás de ti y comenzó a llevarte. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me atacaron por detrás, colocándome algo con un fuerte olor en la boca y la nariz y… - con el pie golpeó frustrado parte de una antena tirada por el suelo que golpeo contra una parte del muro – no recuerdo nada más ¡mierda! Creo que perdí la consciencia…

–Podría ser cloroformo… - dijo Hermione pensativa – Malfoy… si es así, esto es cosa de muggles.

–Podría ser algún tipo de poción. – dijo Malfoy negándose a pensar que un muggle pudiera haberlo secuestrado a él, un mago.

–No conozco ninguna poción con esos efectos – dijo Hermione intuyendo los pensamientos de Draco – en cambio, el cloroformo funciona así, hace que pierdas la consciencia, y eso lo utilizan los muggles.

–No lo creo.

–No crees que un muggle haya sido capaz de traerte hasta aquí ¿verdad? – la chica le miró frunciendo el ceño al pensarlo – no sabes de lo que son capaces algunos muggles. La gente puede llegar a hacer cosas horribles por mil cosas: política, poder, dinero… – una idea terrible pasó por su cabeza – oh dios mio…

–¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio alarmado. Aunque intentaba aparentar, sabía perfectamente que estaban metidos en algo serio.

–Malfoy, levántate la camiseta – le ordenó mientras ella misma se palpaba la espalda en busca de algo anormal.

–¿Pero qué…? Eres una pervertida… que estemos encerrados aquí solos no va a cambiar nada entre… - Hermione se acercó a él y le levantó la camiseta sin permiso - ¡eh! ¿Qué haces? Suéltame ahora mismo.

Le soltó aliviada.

–Por un momento pensé que podrían ser traficantes de órganos. – se sentó de nuevo contra la pared y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

Quería llorar y gritar llamando a sus padres para que la sacaran de ese sucio lugar. Tenía miedo y lo peor es que no podía demostrarlo porque estaba el arrogante de Malfoy. Si se mostraba débil delante de él, le haría la existencia allí todavía peor, si es que cabía esa posibilidad. Parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso de traficantes de órganos?

Cuando Hermione le miró, lo encontró sentado cerca de ella, mirándola, esperando una respuesta.

–Como te he dicho, los muggles son capaces de muchas cosas por varios motivos, y el dinero es uno de ellas – se tocó el pelo mientras hablaba y comenzó a recogerlo en una coleta. La luz del día comenzaba a menguar y pronto solo la luna los iluminaría. – existe gente que secuestra a personas para robarles órganos vitales, como los riñones, incluso ojos, no se…

–¿Qué barbaridades estás diciendo, Granger? ¿Para qué iba a querer una persona robarle a otra un riñón?

–Tu vives en tu burbuja de cristal mágica Malfoy, pero en el mundo la gente sufre enfermedades, sus cuerpos se deterioran y algunos órganos pueden llegar a dejar de funcionar. Una persona desesperada por vivir puede llegar a pagar muy bien por un órgano humano.

–Pero con una poción regeneradora…

–¿Acaso estarías dispuesto a compartir tus pociones con un muggle? - le preguntó ella molesta, pues le dolía mucho ver cuántos problemas podrían ser solucionados si los magos estuvieran dispuestos a compartir parte de su magia.

–No podemos hacer eso, sería peligroso, muy peligroso que los muggles se dieran cuenta de que existimos. Harían lo que fuera por conseguir magia – dijo Draco también molesto.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

–¡Eso es!

–¿Qué?

–Malfoy, creo que un muggle podría habernos visto utilizando la magia…

 **Lo primero, desearos unas felices pascuas, semana santa y todo eso XD.**

 **Bueno, aquí hemos visto a Hermione y Draco atando cabos e intentando averiguar cómo y porque han llegado allí.**

 **No tengo mucho tiempo, pero quería pasar a dejaron un capítulo más. Aun así no me olvido de agradecer vuestro comentarios, aunque hoy no tenga tiempo de nombraros: muchas gracias!**

 **Un beso, y hasta el próximo capi!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione observaba al sol salir sobre el muro que la alejaba de su libertad. Contaba los segundos para que amaneciera completamente, hasta que el sol escapara completamente del muro y pudiera seguir ascendiendo hacia lo alto del cielo. Arriba, las nubes esperaban para ocultarlo, pero el enorme astro siempre encontraba la manera de escapar.

Y eso es lo que ella había estado haciendo toda la noche. Buscar la forma de escapar. Pero, ¿Qué era ella comparada con el sol? Solo una partícula apenas visible.

Se encogió sobre si misma agarrándose las rodillas, pues su camiseta de tirantes era insuficiente para la brisa matutina de ese momento. A su lado, Draco tenía un sueño incómodo con la espalda y la cabeza apoyada sobre la pared del muro.

El día anterior había oscurecido lentamente, y cuando ya no consiguieron verse, tampoco volvieron a hablar. Cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, y Hermione no recordaba haber cerrado los ojos más que para pestañear. Por mucho que había intentado aclarar sus ideas, se encontraba en la misma situación que el día anterior. Nada había cambiado.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos minutos para que pudiera ver el sol completamente redondo, fue cuando comenzó a escuchar los movimientos detrás de la puerta de metal.

-Malfoy – susurró sobresaltada y poniéndose alerta - ¡Malfoy! – dijo más fuerte al tiempo que lo zarandeaba. El rubio abrió los ojos buscándola con la mirada – alguien viene.

En ese momento también el chico prestó atención a la puerta, y al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto el picaporte se movía. Hermione también se incorporó sobresaltada y se colocó unos pasos tras la espalda de Malfoy. Sabía que no la protegería, pero al menos pretendía que le sirviera de escudo. Estaba muerta de miedo.

La puerta se abrió por completo y por ella apareció un chico algo mayor que ellos, casi llegaría a la treintena. Si no fuera por el miedo que tenía, y porque ese hombre era su secuestrador, pensaría que era guapo: pelo castaño claro, bastante corto y peinado con gomina en forma de pinchos, ojos oscuros, casi negros, mandíbula angulosa y un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso que se adivinaba a través de su camiseta. Tras él, entró un hombre robusto y fuerte, bastante ancho y grande. Su aspecto estaba mucho menos cuidado y tenía la cicatriz de un feo corte sobre su mejilla derecha.

-¿Quiénes sois y que queréis? – preguntó Draco de forma ruda.

-para empezar, yo hago aquí las preguntas – dijo el hombre de los ojos negros – "martillo", cierra la puerta.

-dile a tu trol que no lo haga, pretendo salir por ella – continuó el rubio fingiendo amabilidad.

Hermione se preguntó de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para burlarse incluso en momentos así.

La puerta quedó cerrada, provocando un gran estruendo, tras una manotada de "martillo".

-no hay razón para ponerse a la defensiva, chico – comenzó el otro empezando a caminar hacia ellos formando un círculo. – mi nombre es Terry – sonrió de forma deslumbrante – y solo quiero saber el funcionamiento de… esto. – sacó de sus bolsillos traseros las varitas de los chicos.

-devuélvemelas – gritó Draco desbordando ira por sus poros. Justo en el momento en que Draco iba a lanzarse contra él, este sacó de su chaqueta de cuero una pistola, con la cual le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

Para Draco ese artilugio no era nada, pero Hermione lo sujetó por la espalda justo a tiempo de que cometiera una locura y acabara muerto.

-para, Malfoy ¡tiene una pistola! – gritó. El rubio intentó zafarse de ella – estate quieto por favor… no vayas – y solo cuando ella se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda y comenzó a sollozar mojándole la camisa, comprendió de que se trataba de algo grave.

-escucha a tu amiga – dijo Terry con burla sin bajar el arma.

Draco lo miró con desprecio antes de girarse para buscar los ojos de la chica, esperando una explicación. La agarró por los hombros para que le mirara.

-es una pistola – susurró ella entre lágrimas mirándole directamente a los ojos – si la utiliza podría matarte al instante, Malfoy…

Un velo de temor se posó sobre los ojos de Draco, pero solo Hermione se dio cuenta de ello, pues cuando se volteó, su mirada seguía fría y dura.

-te vi utilizar esto contra ella, rubito. Estaba completamente inconsciente por un chorro de luz que salió de aquí. – meneó las varitas. – pero no he conseguido hacerlas funcionar… - puso cara de resentimiento.

-te dije que las hicieron funcionar con magia, Terry – habló por primera vez el hombretón.

-si tuviera magia, estarías muerto ¡bestia imbécil! – le gritó Draco. Hermione cada vez estaba más asustada. Las veces anteriores en las que había estado en peligro, su varita y su magia habían sido sus aliadas. En ese momento era totalmente vulnerable.

-"martillo", este muchachito necesita una dosis de modales. – dijo Terry ordenándole con un movimiento de cabeza que fuera hacia ellos.

En ese momento, Hermione comprendió el mote del hombre. Éste colocó sus manos juntas, formando un puño con ellas, las levantó sobre su cabeza y las dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de Draco, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse.

Hermione gritó cuando lo vio derrumbarse sobre el suelo. Se arrodillo junto a él llorando de nuevo. En realidad no tenía claro si había dejado de hacerlo. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida, eso lo sabía ¿pero qué podía hacer? No era capaz de controlarse.

Draco se incorporó un poco y la apartó suavemente para levantarse, pero antes de que lo intentara si quiera, "martillo" ya se había arrodillado junto a él y levantaba de nuevo sus manos, para darle otro golpe al chico.

La impotencia de Hermione, el miedo y la culpabilidad de no estar haciendo nada fueron los que la impulsaron a coger ese largo tornillo oxidado para clavarlo con fuerza en la pantorrilla de "martillo" al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡basta!

El aullido de dolor del hombretón llenó el espacio, y esa fue la señal que necesitó la chica para levantarse y correr inútilmente hacia la puerta, ya que esta seguía cerrada y la pequeña esperanza de encontrarla abierta y escapar se desvaneció mientras "martillo" se retorcía en el suelo.

El otro chico llego hasta ella a grandes zancadas y la cogió por el cuello al tiempo que la apuntaba con la pistola en la sien.

-eres una niña mala… - dijo sonriendo y negando lentamente con la cabeza, hablándole muy cerca.

Alguien lo alejó de ella agarrándole por la espalda y la castaña, entre lágrimas, atinó a ver como el puño de Draco aterrizaba sobre el rostro perfecto de Terry.

-¡suéltala! ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? – estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él de nuevo cuando "martillo" lo interceptó y lo tiró al suelo, lanzándose sobre él e inmovilizándolo, para después ponerse a lanzar puñetazos sobre el rubio sin contemplaciones.

-basta ¡déjale! – no había dado un paso, cuando Terry estaba de nuevo frente a ella, esta vez con sangre saliendo de su labio.

-hora de dormir princesa… - y no pudo hacer nada mientras el chico la agarraba para voltearla por la espalda y le colocaba el pañuelo sobre el rostro.

Mientras lloraba y aspiraba, perdiendo la consciencia, solo podía pensar que cuando despertara, Draco, ese chico al que tanto odiaba y por el que tanto estaba sufriendo en ese momento, estaría muerto, pues ese gorila lo habría matado a golpes.

* * *

Luna observó a su amiga tranquilamente mientras esta hablaba de forma atropellada y sin sentido, queriendo decir mil cosas a la vez.

-Ginny ¿puedes hablar más despacio? Cálmate, no entiendo nada ¿Por qué llamaste preguntando por Hermione?

-ese es el problema. No consigo encontrarla, no me coge el teléfono. Fui a su piso antes de pasar por aquí y allí no hay nadie ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con angustia la pelirroja.

-no sé dónde está – dijo Luna empezando a perder su calma de siempre. - ¿Malfoy? – Aventuró - ¿podría haberle hecho algo?

-resulta que Malfoy… también ha desaparecido.

-está bien, siéntate Ginny. Cuéntame lo que sabes.

La pequeña de los Weasley le contó como el tal Blaise Zabini la interceptó en el ministerio y de cómo se enteró que Malfoy también había desaparecido. Después sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un papel arrugado, el cual contenía una dirección.

-nos ha citado esta noche a las diez. – terminó.

-¿una trampa? – inquirió la rubia con precaución.

-por lo que sabemos, podría serlo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Ginny se levantó de nuevo y camino por la habitación, pensando.

-no hay otra Luna. Si tienen a Hermione, debemos ir.

Unas horas más tarde…

-debimos avisar a Harry y a Ron – susurró Luna mientras caminaban por la calle buscando el número correcto.

-te he dicho que no quiero ver a Harry – dijo Ginny con determinación – es un imbécil.

-no sé qué te habrá hecho ahora, pero esto es serio. No puedes dejarte llevar tanto por tus emociones.

-solo son unos estúpidos, podremos con ellos si se presenta la ocasión. – se paró delante del número diecisiete – y yo no me dejo llevar por mis emociones…

-claro que no… - susurró Luna sarcástica, pero sonriéndole, ya que Ginny si no fuera tan impulsiva, no sería Ginny.

-vamos. – ordenó.

El moreno que había hablado con Ginny les abrió la puerta.

-son las diez y cuarto. – les reprochó.

-¿Qué importa? – preguntó Ginny.

-pues que pensé que no ibais a venir ¿Dónde está Draco?

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-yo pregunté primero, no me contestes con otra pregunta, eso me pone enfermo.

-¿siempre acabas hablando de ti mismo? Eso se llama egocentrismo ¿lo sabías? Debiste haberlo superado a los 6 años…

El moreno iba a contestarle cuando su amigo colocó su mano en el hombro de este para tranquilizarlo.

-Blaise, ve dentro. Señoritas, pueden pasar.

-te advierto que si esto es una trampa, no tendremos contemplaciones – le advirtió Ginny con su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica, haciéndole un gesto significativo.

-no queremos problemas. Si pasáis, hablaremos de ello tranquilamente.

-vamos Ginny – la apremió Luna hacia el interior.

Una vez dentro, las llevaron a una salita de la enorme casa, donde se sentaron alrededor de una mesita de cristal. Un elfo apareció enseguida.

-¿traigo algo, amo?

-trae unos refrescos para todos ¿o prefieres algo más fuerte, Weasley? – preguntó el moreno mordazmente.

-un refresco está bien, maltratador de criaturas mágicas.

-yo no maltrato a nadie… - se quejó Blaise molestándose más.

-¡hola! Eres un elfo muy mono ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Luna – dijo la rubia tendiéndole la mano al joven elfo, que miró a su amo temeroso y sin saber qué hacer.

-Luna, haz el favor. No hemos venido a hacer amigos. – le dijo Ginny.

-¿siempre eres así de amargada? ¿O esto solo es los días que te encuentras con Potter? – la pinchó Blaise.

-te voy a lanzar tantos hechizos que tus padres no te van a reconocer en una buena temporada. – dijo la chica levantándose y sacando su varita.

Blaise hizo lo mismo.

-no te preocupes por eso, princesa. Mi padre está muerto y mi madre pasa de mi cara.

Ginny se quedó un poco afectada ante las inquietantes palabras del joven.

-por favor, chicos. Estamos aquí porque tanto un amigo nuestro, como una amiga vuestra han desaparecido sin dejar rastro. – empezó Theo.

-¡ah! – parecía que Luna acababa de tener una idea - ¿y si se han enamorado y se han fugado juntos?

-claro – dijo Ginny sentándose y guardando su varita – y se han ido a vivir al mundo de "yupi" y ahora mismo estarán comiendo chocolate en la calle de los corazones azucarados.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-eso es poco probable, Lovegood, teniendo en cuenta que los sujetos de los que hablamos se odian. – comentó Theo.

-no es imposible… – susurró Luna dolida de que descartaran su idea tan rápidamente.

-lo que es probable es que Malfoy le haya hecho algo a nuestra amiga, y se la haya llevado a Merlín sabe dónde por cualquier estúpida venganza o pelea infantil. – acusó Ginny.

-¿y no pudo ser al revés? – dijo Blaise enfrentándose de nuevo a la chica.

-¡no!

-¿no?

-¡pues no!

-¿ah, no?

-¡basta! – dijo Theo poniendo fin a la discusión. Otra vez. – los dos sabéis que aquí está pasando algo raro. Haremos una cosa. Mañana cada uno buscara a sus amigos por su lado. Si no hay resultados nos encontraremos a las cinco en el callejón Diagón y reconstruiremos los hechos.

-¿Quién te ha nombrado el líder? – preguntó Ginny enfadada.

-¡Ginny basta! Nott tiene razón – Luna se levantó y cogió a su amiga de la mano para que la siguiera – nos veremos mañana.

* * *

 **Bueno, tengo que decir varias cosas.**

 **No quiero que penséis que Hermione es una llorona. La han secuestrado, no tiene modo de defenderse, está asustada, y es normal que llore cuando ve una pistola en manos de un desconocido que podría matarla.**

 **Alguien dijo en un comentario que en la saga Hermione ya ha hecho magia sin varita, si es así, que la verdad no lo recuerdo, no lo tuve en cuenta. En esta historia se han hecho muy dependientes de la varita y, aunque lo intentaran, no son capaces de hacer magia sin varita.**

 **Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber.**

 **Espero tener más tiempo a partir de ahora para actualizar con calma**

 **Muchas gracias a las que estáis ahí. Un besoo**


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada y un enorme dolor de cabeza volvió a asaltarla. Se sentía mareada y no estaba segura de querer volver a la realidad.

Cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la azotea. La habitación en la que se encontraba era blanca y fría, parecía de un hospital, y ella se encontraba en una cama. En la cama de su lado encontró a Draco durmiendo tranquilamente, con las heridas y las magulladuras curadas y cicatrizando, ¿o quizá todavía estaba inconsciente?

Por un breve instante se dio cuenta de algo importante. Los habían encontrado. Alguien los había encontrado y los había llevado al hospital. ¡Estaban salvados! Ahora solo tenía que encontrar la forma de llevar a Draco a san Mungo o se moriría al ver su perfecto rostro de esa forma.

Soltó una carcajada al imaginar lo que diría el rubio si una sola cicatriz quedase en su cara, sería todo un drama para él. Ahora que estaban salvados, podía permitirse sonreír de nuevo. El secuestro solo había sido una terrible pesadilla que tardaría en olvidar.

Cuando iba a levantarse para despertar a Malfoy y comprobar que se encontraba bien, una doctora entró en la habitación. La castaña se sintió bastante segura al ver a la mujer alta, con el moño apretado en su nuca y con su portafolio blanco. Claramente era muggle.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita…?

-Granger, Hermione Granger – sonrió la castaña.

-Granger – apuntó la doctora – yo soy la doctora Quinn ¿tu compañero…?

-oh, él es Draco Malfoy – dijo ella, y la doctora apuntó de nuevo.

-está bien, ahora voy a sacarte un poco de sangre, Hermione. – la mujer era muy seria, pero a la muchacha le pareció que eso era signo de que se tomaba en serio su trabajo.

Mientras le preparaba el brazo para pincharle, Hermione se sintió tranquila.

-¿Cómo está Malfoy? – preguntó mientras notaba la aguja clavarse y comenzaba a sentir el mareo de la falta de sangre. ¿Cuándo había comido por última vez?

-podría estar mejor, pero se recuperará. – le dijo la doctora mientras la dejaba y se ocupaba del brazo de Draco, al cual también le sacó tres tubitos de sangre.

El rubio se removió algo molesto cuando la aguja traspasó su piel blanca, a través de la cual Hermione podía ver con facilidad sus venas. Se le paso por la cabeza la sangre azul de los antiguos príncipes y la cual Malfoy estaba seguro de poseer, pero la sangre que llenó el pequeño tubo de plástico era de un rojo brillante.

Cuando la Doctora iba a salir, Hermione la detuvo.

-¿Quién nos trajo hasta aquí? – se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Terry, por supuesto. Él sabía que yo estaba interesada en los magos y contactó conmigo. Ahora comprobaré que tiene vuestra sangre que no tenga la nuestra… - dijo agitando un tubito de sangre. – no es nada fácil dar con gente como vosotros ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo que…? ¡Terry! ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú sabes… - la tranquilidad de Hermione se esfumó como una voluta de humo, comprendiendo las palabras de la mujer.

-descansa, Hermione Granger – dijo con suficiencia antes de cerrar una puerta que Hermione sabía, no conseguiría volver a abrir.

La alarma en el cerebro de Hermione se encendió de nuevo. No estaban a salvo. Seguían secuestrados y posiblemente esta doctora podría llegar a ser mucho más peligrosa que Terry y "martillo" juntos. Ella tenía inteligencia, lo cual podía ser un arma mucho más peligrosa que la pistola de Terry.

Salió de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta sintiéndose mareada y débil, solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba: cerrada. Después se acercó a la cama de Draco y lo zarandeó con cuidado.

-Malfoy, Malfoy… ¿puedes oírme? – el rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente después de unos segundos. Sus orbes grises tardaron un poco en enfocar la mirada sobre ella - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó con suavidad.

-¿tú qué crees? – respondió él mirando a otro lado y descubriendo que le dolía incluso hablar.

-¿quieres agua? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró de nuevo antes de contestarle. No le gustaba mirar a la gente a los ojos ¿y ahora por qué le trataba con esa delicadeza? ¿acaso sentía pena por él? Se preocupó por su aspecto, pues si ella sentía pena, es que debía de dar pena. Aun así, él no necesitaba la pena de nadie, y menos de ella. Pero sentía que hacía días que no bebía agua.

-si – dijo sin más.

Hermione llenó el vaso de una jarra que había sobre la mesa hospitalaria y solo cuando se lo ofreció y le observó beber se dio cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba ella misma, por lo que también bebió hasta saciarse.

-¿estamos a salvo? – preguntó Draco después de devolverle el vaso de agua vacio. Lo que en verdad quería preguntar es si tenía un espejo, pero lo otro también era importante…

Hermione no le contestó de inmediato, pues no sabía que decirle. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pues además ella había empeorado las cosas y el chico se pondría hecho una furia. Se merecía que se lo dijera de golpe, que seguían secuestrados y que gracias a sus imprudencias ahora estaban peor que antes. Que se habían convertido en unos simples ratones de un laboratorio muggle. Pero entonces recordó algo.

-gracias por ayudarme… por quitarme de encima a ese tal Terry. – sentía que debía agradecerle, pues por muy mal que se llevaran, en ese momento habían estado juntos, del mismo lado.

Draco giró la cara justo hacia el otro lado para no mirarla ni que ella pudiera verle. No necesitaba que le diera las gracias, ni plantearse porque la había ayudado ni mucho menos necesitaba que le hablara de esa forma dócil y suave que nunca había utilizado para dirigirse a él.

-lo hiciste bien. Pensé que solo ibas a llorar, pero le diste su merecido a la bestia esa. – la muchacha pensó en las palabras de Draco, recordando como su mano había palpado aquel enorme tornillo oxidado y sin pensarlo dos veces lo había clavado en la pierna del gorila.

Hermione quería sonreír, pues Draco Malfoy le estaba reconociendo él haber hecho algo bien. Muchas personas le habían reconocido el buen trabajo durante años, pero era muy distinto escucharlo de esa persona. Pero no sonrió, pues sabía que con sus siguientes palabras todo iba a volver a la normalidad.

-Malfoy… - él la miró de nuevo. Le dolía un poco el cuello al girarlo, y no quería ni imaginar su bello rostro. Solo esperaba que tuviera arreglo. – seguimos encerrados. – Draco solo cerró los ojos, cansado – una tal Doctora Quinn ha estado aquí, haciéndome preguntas y nos ha sacado sangre, yo creía que… - se llevó dos dedos a los labios para detener el temblor en ellos – sabía que somos magos y está analizando nuestra sangre. Espera encontrar la magia en ella.

-¡pero tú eres…! ¿Por qué dejaste que nos sacara sangre? – le recriminó - Debiste haberte resistido.

-yo no sabía…

-pensaba que eras más inteligente. – Draco intentó incorporarse – y si descubren la magia en nuestra sangre… ¡y si nos la roban!

-¡no pueden robarnos la magia!

-¿ah no? ¿Y puedes explicarme como gente como tú ha llegado a tenerla? –Le reprochó él – algún antepasado tuyo, sin duda, debió robársela a algún mago.

-como te atreves… ¡mi magia es mía! ¡Nació en mí! – le gritó ella enfadada.

-la magia se hereda, ¡y tus padres solo son unos podridos muggles!

Hermione se incorporó ofendida, colocando las manos en las caderas. Iba a defender a sus padres cuando recordó que estaba hablando con el príncipe-sangre-pura y que esa conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Con él era imposible ser civilizado.

-sabes, no pienso seguir hablando estupideces contigo. – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y subiendo a su cama.

-¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Largarte? – preguntó él con burla.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de bromear con esto? ¡Nos han secuestrado! – Hermione se volvió a levantar de la cama para enfrentarse a él – creo que no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Esta gente hará lo que sea por conseguir la magia. ¡Tu vida no les importa nada! ¡Nada!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella entró la doctora, seguida de Terry y el gorila.

-he comprobado vuestros nombres en todas las bases de datos. Tengo gente trabajando por todo el mundo. Tenemos una Hermione Granger, 20 años, viviendo en la costa de Londres – Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca con temor, pues no era bueno que supieran donde vivían sus padres – en cambio – continuó la doctora – no hemos encontrado ningún Draco Malfoy.

El rubio fulminó a Hermione con la mirada por haber soltado su nombre ¿es que era estúpida? Después miró a la doctora con arrogancia.

-eso es porque solo existo en su imaginación, doctora – se burló el rubio – debería revisar su propia cabeza.

-¿no ha tenido suficiente, joven Malfoy? – dijo la doctora caminando hacia él – Jonás puede solucionar eso…

Draco supuso quien era Jonás, así que cerró la boca. No tenía el cuerpo para otra paliza tan pronto. Solo recordar los puños de Jonás viniéndose sobre él le hacía temblar de ira. Si solo tuviera su varita…

-Así está mejor. Ahora mis compañeros os llevaran a un lugar más cómodo. – La doctora sonrió – no quiero haceros daño, de verdad que no. Yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente. Y vosotros vais a ayudarme queráis o no, con vuestra magia.

-nosotros no tenemos magia, señora – intervino Hermione – no sé de dónde ha sacado eso, pero es imposible. ¿Magia?

-no intentes negarlo, esta habitación está llena de micrófonos, Granger. Podéis colaborar por las buenas o por las malas.

-mi magia es mía… - la imitó Terry, mientras sacaba su pistola. -ven conmigo, preciosa.

La cogió de un brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, hasta mantenerla pegada a él y con la pistola apuntándole con la cabeza mientras se relamía con deseo.

-Terry – intervino la doctora – no puedes tocarla, ya lo sabes.

El chico aflojó su agarre.

-"martillo" ocúpate de su amigo.

-claro, jefe – contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los llevaron prácticamente a rastras en un ascensor unos pisos más arriba. Draco apretaba los labios con fuerza, pues "martillo" se ensañaba donde más herido estaba. Llegaron a una puerta blindada, la abrieron y los dejaron en un pequeño salón.

Después, sin decir nada más, desaparecieron por donde habían venido, dejándolos solos.

Draco, al que "martillo" había lanzado al suelo, se incorporó olvidando el dolor y se dejó caer con pesadez en un mullido sofá.

-no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, Granger. – dijo forzando su voz para que no reflejara lo que le costaba hablar a causa del esfuerzo de levantarse de la cama del supuesto hospital y ser arrastrado por el matón.

-cállate, Malfoy. Si estamos aquí es por tus aires de grandeza y porque te crees mejor a todos los demás. – le dijo harta ya de todo – espero que esta experiencia te enseñe que no eres nadie.

-no debiste haberme insultado. – volvió a decir él.

-¡tú me insultaste durante más de siete años! – le recordó ella. Draco hizo un gesto del dolor al moverse para rebatirle – sabes, ¡olvídalo! – y ella, con cautela, pero deseosa de salir de la misma habitación donde estaba él, se encaminó por el pasillo lateral del salón.

Draco cerró los ojos un momento para contener el dolor y después miró a su alrededor. A parte del sofá donde él estaba, había otro y un sillón. Una mesilla y otra más grande, la decoración era escasa, pero agradable, y al fondo había un enorme ventanal que daba a una gran terraza. A juzgar por las vistas, debían encontrarse a bastante altura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, regreso Hermione y se sentó en el sillón de al lado. Le lanzó un paquete de magdalenas.

-es un ático normal. Un cuarto de baño, varios dormitorios. Cuarto de plancha y colada, y una cocina a rebosar. – Informó – por lo menos no quieren matarnos de hambre.

-y supongo que cientos de micrófonos repartidos por toda la casa. – dijo el rubio mientras abría el paquete y devoraba la primera magdalena.

-quizá incluso haya cámaras – contestó ella mirando a su alrededor y abriendo el paquete de rosquilletas que había cogido para ella. Estaba hambrienta.

El resto del día nadie apareció en el piso y Hermione y Draco estuvieron en el salón, en silencio, hasta que se sumieron en la oscuridad de la noche. La castaña no se había molestado en buscar una forma de escapar, pues sabía que no iba a encontrarla y estaba demasiado cansada.

-me voy a dormir a una de las habitaciones – dijo Hermione en un momento dado, cuando pensó que ya sería bastante tarde. No se habían molestado en encender ninguna luz. Aunque seguía teniendo miedo y no quería estar sola, tampoco quería estar en compañía de Draco Malfoy - ¿necesitas ayuda para llegar a un dormitorio?

-no necesito tu ayuda para nada. – le dijo él de malas maneras.

-púdrete, Malfoy – le dijo antes de desaparecer.

Encendió la luz de uno de los dormitorios y cerró la puerta. La inspeccionó un poco. Una ventana que daba a la calle, la cuales estaba muchos metros por debajo de ellos. Otros enormes edificios alrededor de ellos, parecían oficinas, bastante alejados. Por mucho que gritara, era prácticamente imposible que alguien la escuchara. La dejó abierta para que corriera el aire en la sofocante noche.

En el armario encontró ropa, muy simple, pero limpia. Cogió una camiseta de tirantes, tan larga, que bien podría haber sido un camisón y se metió en la cama. La noche anterior no había dormido nada, y pronto el sueño se la llevó con él.

* * *

-son las cinco y media – reprochó Ginny al ver aparecer a los Slytherin.

-¿siempre eres tan irritante? me estresas… - le contestó Blaise.

-solo cuando tú estás cerca, estúpido.

-¿acaso hoy también viste a Potter? – sonrió con suficiencia - ¿con que chica babeaba hoy el intento de hombre?

-¿por qué no te callas? – y le golpeó la parte superior del hombro con fuerza.

Blaise se la quedó mirando unos instantes.

-me has pegado… - soltó atónito como si no lo creyera. – eres una mala bestia. No te acerques a mi… - y se fue junto a Theo – Theo, me ha pegado… - le susurro con el ceño fruncido como si fuera un niño, frotándose el lugar afectado.

A Ginny en el fondo le entraron ganas de reír a la infantil escena, pero no lo hizo.

-serás crio… - susurró en cambio, aunque ya no estaba tan enfadada como cuando había llegado.

-estamos en algo importante. – dijo Theo ignorando a su amigo – creo que no ha habido resultados por ninguna de las partes.

-no… - dijo Luna triste y con la cabeza gacha – Hermione no está en ninguna parte – se le quebró la voz – ha desaparecido…

Ginny se acercó hasta ella y le rodeo por los hombros para confortarla. Ella también se sentía preocupada. Estaba claro que a su amiga le había sucedido algo.

-no te preocupes Lovegood, vamos a encontrarlos – la consoló Theo con una sonrisa metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-seguro ya están muertos – los tres fulminaron a Blaise con la mirada – era broma – se defendió levantando ambas manos con una sonrisa amistosa.

-a ver, ¿dónde pudo haber ido Granger después de salir de aquí? – preguntó Theo.

-dijo que iría a su casa – respondió Ginny poniendo su cabeza en marcha.

-¿vive cerca de aquí? – preguntó esta vez Blaise.

-no, vive en la costa, por lo que usa la aparición para llegar – volvió a contestar la pelirroja.

-yo también tengo una casa en la costa – contó Blaise.

-cállate, nadie te ha preguntado, estúpido egocéntrico. – le dijo Ginny, y es que la sacaba de quicio su necesidad de atención.

El moreno se puso serio esta vez.

-¿sabes? Creo que no te he hecho nada malo para que me trates de esta forma.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Era cierto que desde que vio a Harry por última vez estaba más irritada de lo normal, y ese chico era un blanco fácil para su ira.

-¿recuerdas Ginny? - Intervino Luna, pues había notado la incomodidad de su amiga – cuando fuimos a casa de Hermione nos aparecimos desde aquel callejón.

-sí, ella dijo que siempre se aparecía allí, porque nunca había nadie. – confirmó la otra.

-está bien, vayamos al callejón del que habláis. – propuso Theo. Pues no tenían ninguna otra pista.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bueno, aquí al final he juntado dos capítulos porque uno solo me parecía muy corto.**

 **Pues ahora los tiene encerrados una doctora que al parecer sabe algo sobre la magia, y los han metido en un piso, donde por ahora la convivencia no ha ido muy bien, pero bueno, es que son Draco y Hermione…**

 **Muchas gracias, de verdad, por vuestros mensajes, me alegro de que os vaya gustando la historia.**

 **Y perdonad a Ginny, está un poco irritada con Harry y sin saber por qué lo paga con Blaise, aunque el otro también la pica ehh, jaja**

 **Bueno, nos leemos la semana que viene.**

 **Un beso enorme, y buen finde!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Draco Malfoy se despertó, el intenso dolor de sus músculos llegó más claramente. La paliza de ese muggle gorila y el haberse quedado durmiendo en un sofá habían hecho mella en su cuerpo.

No es que fuera débil, había soportado mucho dolor y castigos durante toda su vida. Su padre, su tía, Voldemort… pero el dolor que dejaba la magia era más interno, como si dañara el alma y no solo el cuerpo. En esta ocasión solo sentía los músculos pesados y le costaba moverse, pero ya era mucho menos que el día anterior.

Se levantó con cuidado, comprobando que aunque el dolor aun estaba ahí, podía moverse perfectamente. Se encaminó por el pasillo en busca del cuarto de baño, pues necesitaba comprobar su aspecto, y falta le hacía una ducha. Recorrió el ático, buscando la puerta correcta mientras rezaba porque su cara no hubiera sufrido muchos daños.

Sabía que ese pensamiento era muy vanidoso por su parte, y más en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero… ¡era su cara! No había estado 20 años de su vida cuidándola para que ahora llegara una mala bestia y lo echara a perder en cinco minutos.

Al final del pasillo encontró la puerta del baño abierta. Dejó salir el aire cuando, al mirarse al espejo solo encontró un morado bajo su ojo derecho y un corte en el labio. Eso tenía arreglo. Aunque le preocupaba que el corte del labio le dejara marca, nunca había dejado cerrarse una herida por sí sola, es decir, sin magia.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa sucia, dejándola esparcida por el suelo.

Comprobó en el espejo el resto de su cuerpo. Descubrió una venda que tenía en un costado, encontrando un corte bastante feo. Eso si le dejaría marca… ¿en qué momento el animal había utilizado un objeto cortante? ¿Quizá ya había perdido el conocimiento para ese entonces? Mejor de esa forma, así no se había dado cuenta del dolor…

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua fría recorriera sus heridas. No le gustaba demasiado el agua caliente, en invierno solo la abría ligeramente. Sus amigos le decían que eso le hacía más frio todavía, pero… cada uno tiene una temperatura corporal, y él no soportaba las cosas demasiado calientes. Además, el no era frío, era práctico, si algo no merece la pena ¿Por qué iba a perder el tiempo con ello? ¿Por qué entablar una conversación que no le va a aportar nada? ¿Para qué conocer a alguien que no quiere en su vida? Eso no era ser frio… quizá un poco, pero no era nada malo.

Salió de la ducha y por primera vez reparo en la enorme estancia que era el cuarto de baño (no como su propio baño en la mansión, por supuesto, pero bastante espacioso). Caminó hasta un armario, mojando todo el suelo, y allí encontró toallas blancas. Se enrolló una en la cintura y con otra se secó el pelo, la espalda, los brazos y el pecho. La tiró junto con la ropa antes de salir en busca de algo que ponerse.

Alrededor del largo pasillo había unas cinco habitaciones, una enorme cocina y el baño. En el extremo final había una especie de galería con cuerdas, un aparato cuadrado, blanco y con una extraña ventanita redonda, una pila grande y algunas plantas. En el otro extremo estaba el salón en el que había dormido y la gran terraza.

Eligió la habitación más grande y abrió el armario.

-¡¿ropa blanca?! – gritó a nadie en particular. Abrió el armario de al lado. Solo mas ropa blanca – por Merlín…

De mala gana cogió una camisa y unos pantalones que parecían de chándal y se los puso. ¡Él jamás había vestido un pantalón de chándal!

Su siguiente parada fue la cocina. Allí encontró a Hermione ya levantada. Estaba de espaldas a él y a la puerta. Tenía el pelo alborotado y solo llevaba puesta una camisa larga. Al encontrarse de puntillas, intentando alcanzar algo de un estante, la camisa se levantaba casi hasta el comienzo de sus piernas. Recorrió su silueta antes de acercarse a ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando, detrás de ella, una mano blanca le alcanzó el paquete de café que intentaba coger y se lo tendió.

-buenos días… - dijo la castaña, haciendo un intento de sonrisa como agradecimiento por el acto, pero simplemente no le salía sonreírle a Malfoy.

-tienes los ojos rojos – le contesto el chico. Hermione se sorprendió de que hubiera reparado en ellos ¿tanto se le notaba? Se giró hacia la cafetera – has estado llorando –sentenció Draco.

-sé lo que he estado haciendo, no es necesario que me hagas un informe matutino – contestó ella bruscamente. Se arrepintió un poco de hablarle de esa forma, en los dos minutos que estaban en la cocina él se había comportado civilizadamente, no quería ser ella la que empezara la guerra de nuevo - ¿quieres café?

-sí, claro – respondió él mientras alcanzaba un paquete de tostadas y mermelada y se sentaba en la mesa blanca que había en un lateral, junto a una ventana. Hermione posó dos tazas de humeante café sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a él. -¿por qué has estado llorando?

Hermione le miró. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de chándal también blancos. Era extraño ver a Malfoy con esos tonos, cuando siempre lo había visto con tonos oscuros. ¿Acaso la ropa afectaba también a su humor?

-si no te parece suficiente motivo que me hayan secuestrado contigo, también estuve pensando en mis padres y mis amigos. Estarán muy preocupados.

-¿es que no puedes simplemente preocuparte por ti misma? No creo que sea necesario que pienses en cómo se estarán sintiendo los demás… - dijo él, mordiendo su tostada.

-bueno, si yo soy la causante de su preocupación, pues si…

-los griffindor sois tan sensibleros…

-por lo menos tenemos alma y sentimientos – dijo Hermione levantándose y dejando su taza en el fregadero – que va a decir alguien que se mete solito en la boca del lobo, que ha seguido a su sentencia de muerte como un perrito faldero.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar de él en estos momentos? – dijo él también enfadado porque hubiera sugerido que él seguía a Voldemort por su propia voluntad – sabes perfectamente que era o seguirle o… - pero ella ya había salido de la cocina, ignorándole. El rubio arrojó su taza al suelo con rabia, haciéndola añicos y se levantó para seguirla. Nadie le dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

La alcanzó en la terraza. El sol la llenaba completamente, pasando entre las nubes que luchaban por cubrirlo.

-nadie me deja hablando solo ¡te enteras! – dijo cogiéndola del brazo y volteándola hacia él. – no tenía otra opción – se arrepintió al decirlo, pues no tenía por qué dar explicaciones.

-¡déjame en paz ya, Malfoy! – gritó ella, histérica, como no la había visto nunca - ¿crees que necesito que arruines todavía más mi existencia? – las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por sus ojos – no voy a volver a ser libre, todo por ser algo que nunca pedí ser, pero que ha sido mi existencia hasta el momento, algo que adoro que es la magia. Y si algún día salgo de este lugar, será sin ella porque me la habrán robado ¿es que no eres capaz de darte cuentas de nuestras circunstancias? – lloraba ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silenció mientras ella sollozaba de espaldas a él.

-creo que lo que te pasa es que tienes estrés post traumático. – dijo él en tono normal al cabo del rato.

-¿post traumático? – ella rió sin ganas. Si todo hubiera pasado quizá fuera cierto, pensó, pero en todo caso estaba en pleno trauma – Malfoy, déjame sola. Esta casa es lo bastante grande para que no tengamos que hablar y encontrarnos lo menos posible. No es necesario que lo hagamos más difícil.

El tono en que ella habló, hizo que Draco saliera del lugar. Ella se dejó caer en el suelo y, agarrándose las rodillas, lloró en silencio.

Draco entró en la habitación que había elegido, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre la cama, poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza.

Eso era algo que hacía desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Eludir los problemas. Hacer como que no estaba pasando nada, pero esta vez no podía seguir haciendo caso omiso. Esto era un tema serio. Se trataba de su magia. Dos magos adultos tenían que poder hacer algo contra unos cuantos muggles. Pero para eso necesitaba un buen plan, y para un buen plan necesitaba a Hermione. La cual le acababa de pedir que se alejara de ella. Y lo haría si pudiera salir de ese lugar él solo. Pero no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Se tragaría parte de su orgullo y pediría una tregua. Aunque deberían buscar una forma de que no escucharan todo por los micrófonos que seguramente había por toda las casa.

Hermione, sentada en una de las sillas que adornaban la terraza, se limpiaba con las manos las mejillas húmedas. De verdad que no podía entender a Malfoy. ¿No le importaba nada ni nadie? ¿Ni siquiera lo que le pudiera pasar a él? No podía entender por qué no le afectaba el asunto. Le habían secuestrado, encerrado y le habían pegado como al que más ¿y no le importa?

Eso era imposible. Podía seguir fingiendo, pero ella no tenía tiempo para que él se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de allí, y quedándose sentada y llorando no lo iba a conseguir.

-no más lágrimas – se susurró a sí misma.

Caminó por la casa. Primero a la puerta principal, obviamente cerrada con llave. Bien, podía encontrar una llave olvidada en algún cajón, algún gancho, algo que le sirviera para abrir la cerradura. Rebuscó en cada cajón de cada habitación, lo intentó con horquillas, alambres y ganchos, incluso extendió la mano hacia la cerradura, cerró los ojos y susurró:

-alohomora…

Pero nada funcionaba, como había esperado.

Se asomó a cada una de las ventanas, prácticamente con medio cuerpo fuera para comprobar si vivía alguien en la casa de al lado. Si había algún ladrillo lo bastante abultado en la fachada donde poder poner los pies, aunque sabría que jamás se atrevería a salir por la ventana a esa altura.

Tenía que haber una forma. Solo tenía que encontrarla.

-este sitio está lleno de mierda - se quejó Blaise Zabini. Conectó con la mirada de Ginny, sabiendo que se estaba guardando algún comentario. En el fondo le hacían gracia sus comentarios ácidos.

-bueno, solo hay que buscar algo que nos sirva como pista, algo que nos diga sobre el paradero de Draco y Granger. – anunció Theo.

Habían llegado al callejón donde Hermione solía aparecerse. Allí había todo tipo de basura: papeles, comida pasada, colillas de cigarros, trapos sucios e incluso jeringuillas de a saber qué.

Pasaron un rato observando el suelo, dando patadas a la basura y buscando algun mensaje inexistente en las paredes.

-esto es un rollo – soltó Luna sacando su varita. Miró a su alrededor con cautela y dijo – accio algo que haya tocado Hermione Granger.

Un pañuelo sucio voló hasta su mano y lo atrapó al vuelo.

-¿ese hechizo puede usarse así? – preguntó Theo perplejo.

-pues… - dudó Ginny – ha funcionado ¿no?

-guau – Blaise levantó su varita – accio algo que haya tocado Draco Malfoy. – otro pañuelo voló hasta su mano.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Theo - ¿nuestra única pista son unos pañuelos sucios?

-como tú has dicho es nuestra única pista, así que tenemos que averiguar algo con esto – dijo Ginny cogiendo el pañuelo de la mano de Luna.

-vamos a mi casa, podemos cenar algo e intentar averiguar que tiene que ver esto con la desaparición de nuestros amigos. – dijo Blaise

 **Un poco corto, lo sé, y encima he tardado bastante en actualizar, también lo sé. He estado algo ocupada esta semana y entre una cosa y otra me olvide por completo de la historia. Lo siento.**

 **Mañana intentare subir otro, ya que dije que subiría dos por semana y esta semana solo he subido uno.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que os esté gustando, aunque ahora todo sean peleas y más peleas.**

 **No tengo ahora tampoco mucho tiempo, así que os dejo ya.**

 **Un beso enorme!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blaise Zabini llevó a su amigo y a sus nuevas compañeras a su segunda casa.

No era una mansión, pero tampoco una casa pequeña. Como había mencionado anteriormente, se encontraba en la costa, para ser más exactos en primera línea de playa y con unas fabulosas vistas.

Aunque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, las chicas no pudieron evitar deleitarse con la preciosidad del mar en la noche y la luna reflejada de esa forma tan fantasmal e hipnotizante.

-sería precioso dar un paseo ahora mismo… pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer – dijo Ginny apartando la vista del mar y abandonando el enorme balcón para reunirse con los chicos.

-no sabía que te gustaban hacer cosas "preciosas", tienes pinta de ser más…

-mejor no continúes esa frase. Soy una chica, me gusta hacer cosas de chica. Punto. – cortó la pelirroja a Blaise, el cual le sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus dientes blancos en contraste con su piel oscura.

-bien, mejor hablemos de cosas más importantes. Esto – dijo Theo levantando el puñado de tela que eran los dos pañuelos que habían encontrado.

-se supone que han estado en contacto con Hermione y con Malfoy – dijo Luna entrando en el salón y sentándose en el suelo, frente a ellos, con las piernas cruzadas – justo uno para cada uno.

-Lovegood, si lo prefieres, hay sillas… - ofreció Theo amablemente.

-no se puede pensar en una silla. – dijo la rubia con una lógica inexistente para los chicos. En cambio Ginny se sentó junto a ella cruzando también las piernas.

-¿podemos saber si tienen algún tipo de magia? – pregunto esta última.

-un momento. – Blaise arrebató las telas de las manos de Theo y poso uno en cada mano, levantándolos – y si un hechizo salió mal y esto es Draco – dijo señalando su izquierda – y esto es Granger – acabó señalando su derecha.

-¿Hermione? – lloriqueó Luna poniéndose de rodillas y arrebatándole el "pañuelo-hechizo fallido-Hermione" – oh no…

-por Merlín… - susurró Ginny rodando sus ojos.

-ya basta. Trae aquí. – dijo Theo. – Revelio. – todos observaron en silencio. – no ha pasado nada, este trapo no ha tenido ningún contacto con la magia – y lo soltó sobre el suelo, frente a las chicas y dejándose caer él también sin darse demasiada cuenta de que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

Blaise se acomodó en su sofá. Él era de clase alta…

-no lo entiendo. Estoy perdido. No encuentro ninguna relación de estos trapos con Draco.

-tenemos que seguir pensando – opinó Ginny apretando su cabeza con las manos, como si de esa forma las ideas fluyeran mejor.

-lo mejor será que prepare algo de cenar… ¡Coco! – llamó, y un joven y orejudo elfo apareció al instante – prepara cena para todos.

-¿algo en especial, amo? – preguntó la criatura haciendo una reverencia.

-cualquier cosa está bien. – y Coco desapareció.

-¿llamas a tu elfo coco? – pregunto Ginny

-pues si… su cabeza es tan redondita que me recuerda a un coco…

-por Merlín, eres tan…

-¿sexi? ¿apuesto? ¿maravilloso? – propuso Blaise.

-infantil – terminó Ginny.

-¿y esos es bueno o es malo?

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos.

-por favor, se nos tiene que ocurrir algo – pidió Luna – no es normal que Hermione lleve desaparecida tanto tiempo… algo le ha pasado…

-no te preocupes Luna, vamos a encontrarlos – la confortó Theo colocando su mano sobre la de la chica.

* * *

Hermione registraba los cajones del comedor cuando Draco apareció de nuevo por la estancia. No tenía muy claro si debía hablarle, pues ella misma le había pedido que se alejara, pero era la hora de comer y él nunca había cocinado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó al fin.

-¡tortitas! – grito irónica – pues buscar algo para salir de aquí – acabó frustrada cerrando el cajón de golpe.

-estás perdiendo el tiempo – le advirtió el rubio.

-prefiero perder mi tiempo en intentar escapar que en verte la cara – le dijo sin dignarse a voltearse al tiempo que abría el cajón de abajo y comenzaba a registrarlo – argh, solo más mantelería – gritó perdiendo más los nervios.

Draco la observó unos segundos ¿Dónde estaba la impasible, práctica y perfecta Hermione que él conocía? Esa persona fuera de sí y desesperada desde luego no se parecía a ella. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a sus gritos, no estaba acostumbrado a esa histeria de la cual no quería contagiarse.

-está bien Granger, esto no puede seguir así…

-creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz – se volteó ella al fin enfrentándole.

Draco Malfoy apretó los puños e instintivamente llevó la mano a donde solía llevar la varita. Aunque le habría lanzado una maldición se dio cuenta de que eso era imposible, pues ya no la tenía. Esa falta le permitió respirar profundo y pensar las cosas dos veces. Necesitaba dejar a un lado su orgullo, por lo menos hasta recuperar a la perfecta Hermione que le ayudara a salir de allí.

-Granger, por mucho que quieras evitarlo, tú y yo vamos a tener que convivir Merlín sabe por cuánto tiempo – dio dos zancada hasta llegar a ella y la cogió por la muñeca – ahora vamos a comer – y la arrastró hacia la cocina.

Hermione se dejó llevar algo sorprendida. Esperaba que él le devolviera los gritos, no que pusiera paz.

Draco la dejó en medio de la cocina y abrió un armario, sacó el primer paquete que encontró.

-bien, haremos pasta – informó el chico – esto ahora se pone en el fuego ¿no? – preguntó rascando su cabeza.

Hermione salió de su trance.

-no has cocinado en tu vida ¿verdad? – preguntó molesta, aunque no enfadada.

-siempre he tenido a gente que ha cocinado por mí, pero si lo hace un elfo, estoy seguro de que yo puedo hacerlo.

-permíteme dudarlo… - dijo ella caminando hasta él y arrebatándole el paquete – fíjate bien porque no estoy dispuesta a cocinar para ti todos los días, Malfoy.

La castaña rebuscó un poco por los armarios inferiores hasta que encontró una cazuela. La llenó de agua, encendió el fuego con una cerilla y dejó el cazó sobre el fuego.

-ahora esperaremos a que hierva. – le dijo. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido pero hablaba con normalidad.

-¿Qué curioso…? – dijo el rubio cogiendo las cerillas. – lo que inventan estos muggles… - comentó intentando encender fuego.

-los muggles no son tan tontos como piensas… - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Draco la observó unos segundos y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. La acorraló contra el fregadero y hablo en su oído, muy bajito.

-pues esta vez nosotros seremos más listos. – el rubio se separó de ella lo suficiente para interrogarla con la mirada. La castaña tragó saliva, antes de asentir nerviosa.

Tenía claro que le hablaba al oído por los micrófonos, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tener a un hombre tan cerca, y por poco que lo pareciera, Draco Malfoy lo era. ¿tendrían que comunicarse de esa forma a partir de ahora?

* * *

-es tan tarde… y todavía no tenemos ninguna pista… - se quejó Luna recostada en un sofá.

-vamos, os acompañaremos a casa – propuso Theo levantándose. Era cierto que ya pasaba de la media noche y solo estaba dando vueltas a los mismos asuntos sin sentido.

-no es necesario – dijo Ginny poniéndose también en pie –podemos aparecernos solas.

-somos caballeros, no pasearéis solas de noche – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa conquistadora.

-ah claro, ahora somos unas débiles princesitas que no sabemos defendernos ¿verdad? – le retó la pelirroja con las manos en la cintura.

-mira bonita – Blaise la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, la cual acabó atrapada entre los brazos del moreno – que Potter no te haya tratado nunca como una princesa no quiere decir que no lo seas. Voy a acompañarte a tu casa tanto si quieres como si no porque considero que es mi deber ¿lo entiendes?

Había tanta seguridad en las palabras del chico que la pelirroja solo alcanzó a asentir.

-bien, vamos – titubeó Theo viendo la escena de la pareja – eh… Lovegood ¿nos guías? ¿vivís cerca verdad?

-así es, dame la mano – le pidió Luna a Theo – y gracias por acompañarnos – acto seguido se desaparecieron.

-¿vamos? – preguntó Blaise sonriendo de nuevo.

-está bien – dijo Ginny recuperando la compostura – pero suéltame ya – y se alejó de su abrazo – solo… dame la mano.

El chico no perdió la sonrisa y le cogió la mano con firmeza.

Ginny se desapareció al tiempo que por su mano subía un cosquilleo desconocido.

Cuando volvieron a aparecer, Luna y Theo ya los esperaban.

-yo vivo tras la colina – dijo Luna – y la casa de Ginny es esa de allí abajo.

-yo te acompañaré – dijo Theo dirigiéndose a Luna – Blaise, acompaña a Weasley.

Blaise comenzó a caminar junto a la pelirroja.

-por cierto, que hacías el otro día en esa cola tan larga del ministerio. – le preguntó el moreno.

-oh, nada importante. – dijo ella quitándole importancia.

-pues para no ser nada importante bien que te quejabas de que llevabas una hora esperando cuando te saqué de allí… ¿Qué era? Vamos dime.

-solo quería hacer una solicitud para las pruebas de quidditch.

-¡no! ¿Las pruebas para las Arpías de Holyhead? – le preguntó emocionado.

-si – sonrió ella. Blaise ensanchó su propia sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y aun entre las tinieblas de la noche se veía preciosa. – pero ya no importa, mañana acaban las inscripciones y nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. – Ginny se detuvo a unos metros de su casa – bueno, nos vemos mañana, seguiré pensando. ¡Hasta luego!

Blaise la observó alejarse a paso rápido y no se fue hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

 **Pues como podéis observar, Draco y Hermione han dado un pequeño paso para su tregua (aunque si Draco me susurra así en el oído, yo también le doy las treguas que quiera), pero sus amigos están totalmente perdidos y no saben cómo relacionar esos trapos sucios con la desaparición de sus amigos.**

 **En cuanto Ginny y Blaise, también han conseguido entablar una conversación civilizada, poco a poco… jaja.**

 **Bien, pues nos vemos dentro de poco. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Un beso enorme!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Que tal todo por ahí! Bueno, al parecer, fanfiction ha estado teniendo algunos problemas y no han estado llegando las notificaciones. Supongo que ya se ha arreglado porque hoy me han llegado como 50 mensajes de notificación al correo jaja.**

 **Aun así,** **REVISAD SI EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR LO HABÉIS LEÍDO O NO** **, pues si no os llegó la notificación, no quiero que os lo saltéis sin querer.**

 **Os dejo leyendo!**

* * *

Ginny llegó a tiempo a la colina donde había quedado con Luna, entre las casas de ambas, donde siempre quedaban. Juntas se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa del ex slytherin. A esas horas de la mañana el mar estaba especialmente hermoso y ambas chicas se quedaron mirando el horizonte limpio y claro.

-a Hermione le gustaría esto – murmuró Luna con tristeza.

-propongo que vayamos a la playa en cuanto la encontremos – sonrió Ginny, aunque Luna sabía muy bien que era una sonrisa forzada para confortarla a ella. Aun así se lo agradeció con un abrazo antes de llamar a la puerta.

-por fin llegáis – dijo Blaise al abrir la puerta. Parecía impaciente. – Theo, Lovegood, investigad un poco, nosotros tenemos que ir a un lugar – y cogió la mano de la pelirroja. Ésta no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues se vio arrastrada por la aparición del moreno.

-¡pero qué estás haciendo! – protestó Ginny cuando volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies – puede que para ti esto sea un juego, pero para mí, Hermione es importante. – dicho esto se soltó del agarre del chico con brusquedad.

-¡pero tu futuro también es importante! ¡y tus deseos! – Blaise, aunque no solía hacerlo, también levantó la voz – mira… - dijo más calmado – aunque no te vayas a creer ni una sola palabra de lo que te voy a decir, inténtalo: si tu amiga está con Draco, no le va a pasar nada ¿vale? Draco no lo permitiría.

-por favor no digas tonterías, Draco Malfoy odia a Hermione.

-vale, más tarde hablaremos de eso, ahora tenemos una solicitud que rellenar. – Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras. Blaise la guió hasta las oficinas de deportes mágicos.

* * *

-eh… ¿Dónde fueron? – preguntó Luna despistada desde la puerta. Theo acababa de llegar a su encuentro a tiempo de ver a su amigo desaparecer con Weasley.

-bueno… a veces Blaise hace cosas extrañas. Debe de ser algún trauma de niño o algo así… - se aventuró a decir Theo.

-no siento que deba preocuparme – determinó la rubia - ¿tú qué crees?

-es totalmente inofensivo – le sonrió el moreno – ven, pasa – la invitó – alguien tiene que ocuparse de lo importante.

Cuando entraron, los dos pañuelos seguían sobre la mesa donde los habían dejado el día anterior.

-Prepararé un café. Seguro que nos espera un largo día. – Theo desapareció en la cocina y volvió diez minutos después con unas tazas humeantes y algunas pastas.

-¿no está Coco?

-Blaise le mando a pasear por la playa, decía que hacía un bonito día para quedarse en casa. El pobre elfo no quería irse, decía que le podía ver algún muggle y Blaise le propuso que si eso ocurría se colgara boca abajo de una palmera, así parecería un coco. – terminó Theo rodando los ojos. Luna soltó una carcajada – él es como un niño grande, piensa diferente a los demás, pero normalmente tiene buenas intenciones.

Se sonrieron y cuando se dieron cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo mirándose en silencio, Theo carraspeó con incomodidad.

-bien, hemos probado cualquier cosa mágica para buscar pistas en los pañuelos – comenzó Luna – pero nada ha funcionado. ¿y si las pistas que estamos buscando no son mágicas?

-¿quieres decir… que estos trapos son una pista muggle? – preguntó Theo sentándose junto a Luna en la mesa. – puede ser… ¿por qué no?

-deberíamos llevarlos a un lugar muggle donde nos puedan decir que es esto – propuso Luna cogiendo uno de los trapos sucios.

-¿algún tipo de laboratorio? ¿crees que los muggles tienen algo así?

-preguntaremos a Herm… - Luna cortó la frase al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Se llevó una mano a la cara para con sus dedos presionar sus ojos.

Justo en ese momento se aparecieron Ginny y Blaise.

-¡eh! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi amiga? – dijo la pelirroja alzando la voz al ver a Luna al borde del llanto.

-¿Por qué le juzgas tan rápido? –le dijo Blaise – estoy seguro de que mi amigo no le ha hecho nada a tu amiga ¡típico de los griffindor…!

-permíteme que dude de unas serpientes… - dijo ella cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que lo enfrentaba.

-deduzco que ha ido bien el viaje… - ironizó Theo.

-pues ha ido perfecto hasta que hemos divisado a Potter desayunando con una chica. Weasley tiene la autoestima por los suelos por culpa de ese héroe de pacotilla – contó Blaise enfadado.

-¡pero qué estás diciendo! ¡no hables de lo que no sabes! No eres nadie para…

-¡chicos! – interrumpió Luna – estoy bien, solo me acordé de Hermione y por eso estaba así. – la rubia se levantó y colocó las manos sobre los tensos hombros de Ginny – relájate ¿vale? – ella sí que sabía que las palabras de Blaise tenían gran parte de verdad, pues su amiga seguía esperando fielmente a que Harry volviera con ella. – mirad, pienso que lo más sensato que podemos hacer es dejarnos de juegos de detectives y denunciar la desaparición de Malfoy y Hermione – terminó la ex ravenclaw.

-¡pero tú estás loca! – exclamó Blaise.

-no te atrevas a volver a decirle a Luna que está loca – le amenazó Ginny con el dedo – ya sufrió bastante que en el colegio todos le llamaran lunática.

-solo es una expresión – se defendió el moreno cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a Theo, como si éste fuera a protegerle de la furia pelirroja.

-lo que Blaise quiere decir es que la rivalidad entre Draco y Granger es legendaria y por todos conocida. Si avisamos a las autoridades solo meteremos a nuestro amigo en un problema. – explicó Theo.

-y te aseguro que Draco no le ha hecho nada a vuestra amiga. – añadió su amigo.

-nosotras no sabemos eso ¿y si es cierto que Malfoy ha secuestrado a Hermione? – preguntó Ginny a la defensiva.

Theo interrumpió a Blaise antes de que lograra contestarle.

-la última oportunidad – pidió el chico – justo estábamos hablando de que todo esto puede ser cosas de muggles. Si no logramos una pista por este lado, denunciaremos las desapariciones – propuso.

-de acuerdo – aceptó Luna - ¿bien, Ginny? – la pelirroja solo asintió todavía con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

-Draco Malfoy ¡ven aquí ahora mismo! – gritó Hermione.

Draco, que estaba en la cocina recogiendo su plato, por un segundo creyó escuchar a su madre. Ese debía ser tono de mujeres y sabía que le esperaba una bronca.

Dejó el plato en el fregadero y caminó hacia donde estaba la voz de Hermione.

-¿qué pasa? – preguntó de mala gana.

-¿se puede saber qué es esto?

Incluso Draco se sorprendió cuando se asomó al baño y encontró ropa tirada por el suelo, la toalla mal colgada del picaporte, el gel abierto sobre la ducha saliéndose y agua por todas partes.

No lo entendía. En su casa hacía lo mismo y su baño siempre estaba perfecto…

-bueno, no esperarás que recoja yo todo esto ¿no? – dijo el chico

-lo que tú no esperaras es que yo te haga de criada ¿verdad? – preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en las caderas – si esperas que convivamos aquí civilizadamente, esto tiene que cambiar. El baño es una de las zonas comunes que tenemos que compartir, y a mí me gusta encontrar las cosas como las he dejado. No podemos dejar que además de que tenemos que vivir aquí obligados, la suciedad nos coma vivos. Tenemos que poner unas normas de convivencia y unas tareas para cada uno. Pretendo salir de aquí y sé que para eso tengo que cooperar contigo, pero no pienso permitir que…

-basta, Granger, me estás dando dolor de cabeza – se quejó él con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la puerta del baño. No le gustaba nada que lo tratara como un niño y mucho menos que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. – lo he entendido, convivencia, está bien. No creas que uno se acostumbra así por así a hacer lo que nunca ha hecho…

-Malfoy… tu camiseta – le interrumpió Hermione.

Draco se calló para seguir la mirada de la chica. Su camiseta blanca estaba algo manchada de sangre justo en el lugar en el que tenía la herida más fea.

-vaya…

-déjame ver eso – dijo ella acercándose.

-solo es esta herida – dijo levantando la camiseta – no está bien curada y no se ha cerrado.

-¡Malfoy, está infectada! Deberías estar en reposo hasta que se cierre del todo – Draco dejó caer la camiseta quitándole importancia, pero Hermione se acercó a él y le agarró del hombro para hablarle de cerca – estas acostumbrado a que las heridas se cierren rápidamente con magia, pero la forma muggle es más lenta. Necesitas reposo. – susurró en su oído.

Draco se concentró en el murmullo cálido de la chica, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta, alguien estaba entrando. Ambos chicos se dirigieron al salón y encontraron a la doctora esta vez acompañada únicamente de "martillo".

-Draco Malfoy, tengo que curarte esa herida – dijo la mujer.

-de eso nada, no voy a dejar que me toques – le contestó el rubio.

-mirad chicos… - la doctora abrió su maletín y empezó a sacar lo necesario – no quiero que muráis, no me conviene, por lo menos hasta que averigüe de donde viene vuestra magia, y esa herida puede ser peligrosa si no se cura. ¿O quizá preferís decirme como curarla con magia?

-claro Doctora, devuélvame mi varita y le enseñaré como hacerlo. – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa cínica.

A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón solo de pensar que ella pudiera acceder a ello.

-así que reconoces que la magia está en esos utensilios…

Draco apretó los dientes. La verdad no tenía la menor idea de dónde venía la magia, aunque creía haber leído en algún lugar que las varitas solo canalizaban la magia, no que la poseían.

La doctora sonrió y dio un paso hacia ellos.

-te repito que no voy a dejar que me toques. Aquí la única enferma que hay eres tú – Draco escupió esas palabras con desprecio. Hermione pensó que por una vez ese desprecio no iba dirigido a ella y de alguna forma le alivio que en esa ocasión él estuviera de su parte.

-bien, voy a dejar todo esto. Te recomiendo que te lo cures y lo tapes hasta que cicatrice. Buenas tardes.

"martillo" sacó una pistola con la que los apuntó antes de desaparecer por la puerta para que no se les ocurriera intentar escapar mientras ellos salían.

-crees… ¿Qué me han oído hablar sobre la herida? – preguntó la castaña.

-o eso o lo han visto por las cámaras, si es que las hay. – el chico se acercó al maletín que había dejado la doctora y rebuscó dentro. Habían vendas y botes con líquidos extraños - ¿Qué clase de pociones son estas?

-no son pociones – explicó Hermione acercándose – son medicamentos. Anda siéntate, yo te lo curaré.

Draco no estaba muy seguro si quería que ella le tocara la herida. Por una parte entendía esas extrañas pociones y sabía que lo haría bien, pero no le gustaba que alguien se preocupara por él. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo todo por él mismo.

Aun con esos pensamientos se sentó en el sillón y se quitó la camiseta blanca. Observó a Hermione arrodillarse a su lado en el suelo y estudiar detenidamente la herida. Después abrió una gasa y la empapó en un líquido anaranjado.

-esto quizá te moleste un poco… - le advirtió antes de presionar la herida para limpiarla.

Verdaderamente era molesto y llegaba a doler. Con la magia notabas un alivio instantáneo en la zona dañada. En cambio, con ese ungüento tenías que frotar la herida hasta limpiarla. Draco apretó la mandíbula, molesto.

Hermione terminó de limpiarle y le tapó la herida con otra gasa limpia y esparadrapo.

Durante el transcurso de su curación no pudo evitar fijarse en el pecho fuerte y limpio del chico. Los hombres a los que había visto alguna vez sin camiseta (su padre, Harry, Ron…) solían tener algo de bello en esa zona, pero Draco solo tenía la piel blanca y un pecho más ancho y fuerte de lo que nunca podría haber supuesto bajo sus ropas. Se sintió bastante incómoda con el silencio que se formó mientras ella estaba curándole.

-gracias. – dijo Draco, como si le estuvieran obligando a agradecerle y le costara demasiado.

-no es nada, deberías tumbarte un rato y evitar los movimientos de esa zona. – le recomendó ella.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-es que tengo que ir a recoger el baño… - se quejó.

-no te preocupes Malfoy, tu descansa que cuando te recuperes todo estará igual, no voy a tocar nada ¿vale? – le sonrió ella con falsedad, pues sabía muy bien las intenciones del rubio.

-que detalle Granger… - ironizó el muchacho. Después observó como la castaña desaparecía por el pasillo. Se tumbó con cuidado en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **De momento las cosas van con mucha calma entre Draco y Hermione, lo sé, y en este capítulo ha habido poco de su parte, pero esto irá cambiando.**

 **Hasta ahora, en todas mis historias he agradecido vuestros reviews poniendo aquí al final del capítulo vuestros nombres, pero he decidido que a partir de este capítulo voy a intentar (intentar jaja) contestaros a cada uno de los reviews por privado, aunque para eso sabed que tenéis que estar registradas, si no, no me sale la opción. Así conforme los lea, puedo ir contestando y no se me acumulan todos al final. Y sobre todo, porque os lo merecéis, porque sacáis vuestro tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras y lo agradezco de verdad.**

 **Un beso!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Lo primero disculparme por este mes sin actualizar la historia. La verdad es que he llevado una racha de mala suerte horrible. De verdad, no sé si me ha mirado un tuerto o qué, pero yo no entendía nada. Pero bueno, parece que mi suerte regresa poco a poco y las cosas se van solucionando.**

 **Espero que comprendáis que no tenía muchas ganas de actualizar hasta ahora, pero ya he vuelto, y para quedarme, por lo menos hasta el final de la historia XD.**

 **Como sé que todo esto os importa bien poco y lo que queréis es continuar con la historia, os dejo leer!**

* * *

Ese día, Ginny y Luna aparecieron con un invitado en la casa de la playa de Blaise, donde ambos ex slytherin se habían instalado. Cuando Blaise abrió la puerta, frunció el ceño.

–¿Quién es este? – preguntó de malas formas y cruzándose de brazos. El invitado tragó saliva algo intimidado, pues el tamaño y los músculos del joven de color podrían llegar a intimidar a cualquiera. Excepto a Ginny Weasley.

–este es nuestro amigo Dennis Creevey. – le contestó dando un paso hacia él, con las manos en su cintura.

Blaise la cogió del brazo para arrastrarla hasta el interior de la casa, sin alejarse demasiado de la puerta donde todavía seguían parados Dennis y Luna.

–¿estás loca? Nadie puede enterarse de lo que está pasando con Malfoy. Te recuerdo que quedó en libertad por muy poco de ser un mortífago. Este escándalo podría llevarlo a azkaban – le susurró molesto sin soltarla.

–quizá merece estar allí, yo todavía no lo sé – dijo Ginny enfrentándolo – no sé si es él quien hizo daño a mi amiga y por eso desaparecieron.

–te recuerdo que las pistas que tenemos son para ambos las mismas, y no tienen magia, sabes muy bien que Draco no tiene nada que ver. Además, te aseguró que es incapaz de hacerle daño a tu amiga.

–Físicamente, querrás decir, porque lleva dañándola verbalmente mucho tiempo. – le recriminó. Blaise apretó los labios, soltándole el brazo al fin. – de todas maneras, no le hemos contado nada a Dennis. Él se alejó de la magia cuando su hermano Colin murió en la guerra, y no quiere saber nada sobre ella – a Blaise no se le escapó el sentimiento de dolor que cruzó por la mirada de la pelirroja al nombrar al tal Colin – pero ha accedido a llevarnos a un laboratorio muggle y a crear una cuartada para que no nos hagan demasiadas preguntas.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Theo saliendo desde el salón, pues desde que había sonado el timbre, estaban tardando demasiado.

–no ocurre nada. – dijo Blaise recuperando la calma – Lovegood, Creevey, pasad. – les ofreció regresando a la puerta.

Dennis les informó de varias direcciones de laboratorios que había buscado en internet.

–Os aconsejo que acudáis a este de aquí – dijo señalando una dirección – colaboran con las universidades, y será muy fácil decidles que sois estudiantes y que necesitáis averiguar que contienen esas telas para un trabajo, puede que os ayuden. En otros quizá tengáis que pagar, pero no os harán preguntas. Bueno, según lo que descubran, claro…

Poco después, todos agradecían a Dennis y lo despedían. Ginny lo apareció en su casa y volvió en pocos minutos.

–Bien, vayamos a este, el dinero no es problema – propuso Blaise una vez todos reunidos.

–Espera un minuto, don riquezas. Si lo que contienen estos trapos hizo que Malfoy y Hermione desaparecieran, no debe de ser nada bueno. – pensó Ginny – podríamos meternos en un lio.

–En cambio si vamos con el cuento de que es una investigación de la universidad esa… - añadió Theo – podemos salir airosos…

–Muy bien – aceptó Blaise - ¿Dónde nos aparecemos?

Ginny solo rodó los ojos ante la insensatez del moreno.

* * *

Hermione regresó a la cocina y se sentó en la silla donde había comido. Observó la cocina sin recoger para después apoyar los codos en la mesa y esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Cada vez que veía a esa doctora era como revivir la guerra y volver a ver al mismísimo Voldemort.

Que equivocado estaba Malfoy al menospreciar a los muggles…

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto después de todo lo que ya había pasado? ¿Es que su vida estaba maldita? ¿No merecía ser feliz?

Después de cuestionarse sobre la existencia de un ser divino que jugaba a fastidiar su vida, se levantó y recogió la cocina. Después se dirigió al baño. Por esa vez, solo por esa vez, recogería las cosas de Malfoy, y solo porque estaba enfermo, y porque estaba enfermo, en parte, por haberla defendido.

Nunca imaginó que llegaría un día en que ella y Malfoy se defenderían el uno al otro. Pero ella le clavó ese objeto punzante al gorila para ayudarlo a él, y él le quitó de encima a ese delincuente.

Pensó en que podría hacer ahora para dejar de pensar en que ella y Malfoy podrían llegar a ser algo así como civilizados el uno con el otro.

Regresó al salón para intentar pensar algo con el rubio, pero cuando llegó, este estaba profundamente dormido. Parecía mentira lo inofensivo que parecía de aquella manera.

Puso su cerebro a trabajar, sentándose en el sillón y mirando al techo.

Sin las varitas no podían hacer magia. ¿Qué eran en realidad las varitas? Un trozo de madera con algunos elementos mágicos que hacían que la magia fluyera por ellos fácilmente.

Las varitas canalizaban la magia.

Bien, pues entonces necesitaban algo que canalizara su magia.

Madera. La madera era lo principal.

La castaña se levantó, cogió una se las macetas de la casa y la colocó sobre la mesita que había entre los sillones. El ruido despertó a Draco.

El rubio la observó rebuscar entre las ramas de una planta.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione le miró, iba a contestarle, cuando recordó los micrófonos. Se levantó, y ayudándolo a incorporarse, se sentó junto a él, para hablarle al oído confidencialmente.

–Estaba pensando sobre las varitas – le susurró, muy bajito, apoyándose en su hombro, sin siquiera darse cuenta – una varita canaliza la magia a través de la madera y su núcleo mágico. – explicó – podemos conseguir algo parecido a la madera, lo que veo difícil es conseguir pelo de unicornio, fibra de corazón de dragón, pelo de veela, pluma de fénix y cosas así. Más bien, imposible.

Esta vez, Draco fue el que se acercó al oído de la chica.

–mi bisabuela era medio veela, de ahí mi belleza extraordinaria – susurró sin modestia.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione arrancó un par de pelos de su compañero, que se quejó.

–Trabajaré en esto un rato, quizá… – murmuraba Hermione regresando a su lugar.

Draco iba a poner algunas objeciones, como que aunque consiguiera algo parecido a una varita, un mago no puede elegir cualquier varita, si no que la varita debería elegirlos. Y que definitivamente su pelo no tenía ninguna propiedad mágica a parte de la de brillar intensamente bajo el sol, pero prefirió dejarla concentrarse en su tarea.

No subestimaba a Hermione Granger, y solo necesitaban algo que aceptara un fácil y simple alohomora.

* * *

El extraño cuarteto entró en el laboratorio sin perder tiempo. Theo se adelantó para hablar con uno de los investigadores y le explicó que en las clases les habían mandado la tarea de buscar la forma de averiguar algo sobre unos pañuelos.

–Quizá alguna sustancia o…

–No hay problema – les sonrió el hombre – estamos comprometidos con los jóvenes como vosotros que buscan hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Quien dice que entre vosotros no esté el descubridor de la cura contra el cáncer, por ejemplo.

Los jóvenes se miraron interrogantes entre ellos.

–Pasad por aquí – les abrió una puerta e ingresaron a una sala con extraños artilugios y pociones de colores – utilizad lo que necesitéis. – les dijo, y se marchó.

Los cuatro se quedaron mirando entre ellos, y después miraron los aparatos y las escasas personas que trabajaban en el lugar.

–Claro, se supone que si somos estudiantes, sabemos hacer esto – dijo Theo.

–Bien, el problema es que no sabemos – se quejó Blaise.

Ginny no podía creer que allí se acabaran sus esperanzas de conseguir algún tipo de pista. Observó la habitación y tuvo una idea.

–Dejádmelo a mí.

Se acercó a un chico joven que trabajaba concentrado y atrajo su atención, golpeándole el hombro con delicadeza. Cuando el chico le miró, le sonrió ampliamente.

–¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Verás… – dijo mordiendo sensualmente su dedo índice – creo que voy a necesitar ayuda en mi trabajo de investigación.

El muggle parpadeó varias veces ante la asombrosa visión de esa chica.

–Cla… claro, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

Unos veinte minutos después, Ginny regresaba con una extraña palabra escrita en un papel.

–"cloroformo". – les dijo a sus compañeros mientras daban las gracias y salían del laboratorio.

Mientras se alejaban por la calle, alguien llamó.

–espera, Hanna. – era el chico que había ayudado a Ginny.

–¿Hanna? – preguntó Luna.

–No iba a dar mi nombre verdadero – le murmuró mientras el chico se acercaba.

–verás, solo quería decirte, que si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa de la universidad… es decir, pareces una chica lista, pero si quieres…

–Es cierto, mi querida Hanna es una chica lista – dijo Blaise cogiendo a la joven por la cintura y acercándola a él – es por eso que es tan especial para mí – dijo mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos, él decidido y ella sorprendida. Para dejar claras sus intenciones, el moreno la besó con intensidad.

Ginny, de piedra, se dejó hacer. No hubo manera de evitar cerrar los ojos, e incluso a si misma se aceptaría que disfrutó ese fantástico beso.

–Perdona, te interrumpí – dijo Blaise mirando al muggle – decías…

–eh… no importa. Hasta la próxima – dijo nervioso y alejándose con prisa.

Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos, Ginny le golpeó en el pecho alejándolo.

–¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

–iba a pedirte una cita o algo así. Solo te hice el favor de espantártelo – le contestó con la burla tras sus palabras…

–Serás… – se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. – te odio, Blaise Zabini – le gritó.

–sí, pero ya te has aprendido mi nombre completo – sonrió él caminando tras ella. – ya no soy solo "el amigo de Malfoy".

–no, claro. Ahora eres el "acosador que besa chicas a traición".

Luna y Theo se miraron, y solo alcanzaron a sonreírse antes de caminar tras sus amigos, que seguían discutiendo.

* * *

 **Creo que contesté algunos comentarios por privado, aunque quizá no a todos. Vuelvo a intentarlo esta vez.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, aquí hay un poco mas de dramione. Ahí os dejo!**

Draco se despertó algo contrariado. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

Miró al sofá en el que la última vez estaba Hermione, y allí seguía, con las manos temblorosas alrededor de una rama y la cabeza gacha. Seguía trabajando en Merlín sabía qué, pero Draco sabía bien que estaba llorando.

–Granger – la llamó incorporándose con cuidado de no dañar la herida.

Hermione, sobresaltada, se limpió la cara antes de mirarlo.

–no… no puedo, por mucho que lo intento – murmuró con la voz temblorosa – por muchas formas que pruebo, por muchas combinaciones, por mucho empeño que le ponga de aquí no sale ni un triste wingardium leviosa.

–Déjalo ya, está oscureciendo – Draco no pretendía sonar amigable, pero necesitaba que ella se calmara. No les venía nada bien perder los nervios.

–no… seguiré un rato más.

–Hermione… – Draco la cogió de las manos y le quitó la "varita" en la que estaba trabajando – es hora de cenar y descansar, mañana pensaremos en algo más.

Hermione dejó que le quitara las cosas de las manos, completamente sorprendida. No sabía si más porque él la hubiera llamado Hermione por primera vez en la vida, o porque la hubiera cogida de las manos con esa delicadeza nada propia de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que los amigos de Draco y Hermione habían descubierto que lo que empapaba esos viejos y sucios trapos era cloroformo, y desde entonces, estaban completamente perdidos.

Ya sabían que era y cómo funcionaba. Ese líquido había dejado a sus compañeros inconscientes el suficiente tiempo como para llevárselos muy lejos, pero no tenían ninguna manera de seguir un rastro y encontrarlos. Podrían estar en cualquier lugar del enorme mundo muggle.

–Quizá es momento de que se encarguen los aurores… – dijo Luna, desde el balcón, donde admiraba las vistas al mar.

–no me parece una buena idea, por Draco. Sabes que le culparían. Estuvo perdido, todos los estuvimos, pero es un buen chico – le contestó Theo apoyándose en la barandilla junto a ella.

–yo no sabía que erais buenos chicos, pero ahora lo sé – le sonrió Luna, y Theo lo hizo de vuelta.

En el interior, Ginny seguía en la mesa, con la cara apoyada sobre sus manos y mirando a ningún sitio en particular. Junto a ella, Blaise la observaba.

–¿has practicado algo? Mañana es la primera prueba de quidditch. – le preguntó.

–no voy a ir, no creo que sea el momento.

–claro que no, ya lo harás al año que viene, como todos los años queda una vacante en un equipo de primera de quidditch… – le contestó el joven malhumorado.

Ginny le miró enfadada, incorporándose y poniéndose recta.

–a ti que te importa. – le dijo de mal humor.

–yo a ti sí que te conocía en el colegio, y no solo por andar colada por Potter – Ginny le lanzó una mirada asesina – también porque eras una de las mejores cazadores del equipo Griffindor. La mejor que vi en todos mis años de escuela.

–¡Hermione está secuestrada! – le gritó, como si no entendiera.

Los gritos hicieron a Luna y a Theo prestar atención a la conversación, por si debían intervenir.

–no vamos a encontrarla antes porque tu dejes tu vida de lado. – le gritó él de vuelta.

"maldito slytherin" pensó Ginny. Nunca ningún hombre le había gritado de esa forma, ni le había robado un beso, ni se había preocupado tanto por ella.

–Ginny, deberías ir. La misma Hermione te animó a ello, y se enfadaría mucho si supiera que has perdido esta oportunidad por su culpa. – le animó Luna.

La pelirroja la miró, aun dudando.

–Pues no se hable más – y Ginny se sintió arrastrada por Blaise – te llevaré a casa para que descanses. Mañana será un día duro.

–pero…

–sí, sí, no te preocupes, allí estaremos animándote. – y el chico la desapareció con él hasta la colina de su casa.

–sabes que eres bastante exasperante. – le dijo Ginny, aunque sonriendo, pues la idea de presentarse a la prueba, la verdad, es que le hacía muy feliz.

–¿y eso es bueno, o es malo? – preguntó el otro, caminando junto a ella.

La chica volvió a sonreír.

–En ti, puede llegar a ser… entretenido. – le concedió.

–pero no bueno… – Blaise necesitaba más información al respecto.

–Me hace reír – dijo ella – y reír, es bueno.

–Puede ser, entonces, que merezca una compensación – dijo él enseñando sus blancos dientes, cuando ya estaban llegando a la parcela de la madriguera.

Ginny, poniéndose de puntillas, y agarrándose de sus hombros para alcanzarle, depositó un suave beso en los labios del moreno.

–Buenas noches – dijo entrando al jardín de su casa.

–espera, no puedes darme un beso así, y marcharte. – le llamó Blaise desde la valla. –Pero…

–Hasta mañana, Blaise – le cortó la pelirroja caminando hacia su casa.

–Ginny – alcanzó a llamarla antes de que entrara por la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina. La joven se giró hacia él – mañana pasarás. – y le hizo un gesto de victoria con los dedos.

La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto con ilusión y una extraña y placentera sensación en su estómago.

Cuando entró, su madre terminaba de hacer la cena y Ron ya estaba sentado con los cubiertos en la mano, hambriento, como siempre.

–Es que has venido corriendo, estas toda roja – se rio su hermano.

–Que tonto eres, Ronald – le dijo avergonzada, dirigiéndose a su madre para saludarla.

–Siéntate querida, la cena está lista – le dijo Molly cariñosamente.

En ese momento entró su padre y ya estuvieron todos, pues el resto de sus hermanos, habían volado del nido.

–mañana… me presento a las pruebas para las arpías de…

–¡a las pruebas de quidditch! – la interrumpió Ron – no puedo creerlo, mi hermana va a ser una cazadora famosa – se emocionó.

–bueno, aun no me han elegido.

–haces muy bien en intentarlo, hija – le dijo su padre.

–Tus hermanos siempre han dicho que eras de las mejores – dijo su madre con los ojos vidriosos, como cada vez que hablaba de sus hijos, y porque ambas sabían que el que más insistía en que Ginny llegaría lejos en el quidditch era Fred.

–Gracias… – murmuró la pelirroja sintiendo la enorme falta de su hermano.

–¿a qué hora es? – preguntó Ron

–A las 9:00 – dijo recomponiéndose.

–Genial, allí estaremos Harry y yo animándote – Ginny consiguió no atragantarse ante la mención de que Harry iría a verla, pero acabó atragantándose cuando escuchó la siguiente frase. – por fin veré a Hermione, hace mucho que no nos juntamos.

–Ginny, ¿estás bien? – dijo su madre palmeándole la espalda.

–sí, se me fue la comida por otro lugar. – se inventó – Hermione no podrá estar, tiene… una entrevista de trabajo – inventó.

–Bueno, en la siguiente fase – le quitó importancia el pelirrojo – ¿cuantas fases serán?

–tres. – le contestó, y siguió hablando de quidditch con su hermano hasta que se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que habían intentado, sin éxito, construir una varita casera, cuando esa mañana, mientras desayunada, apareció la Doctora Quinn por la puerta con sus dos guardaespaldas apuntándoles directamente en la cabeza con la pistola.

Hermione se encogió un poco e instintivamente agarró la manga de Draco, sentado junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina.

–necesito algunas respuestas. Inspeccionando esto – y les enseñó un pañuelo envuelto, cuando mostró el interior, había una varita destrozada – lo único que he podido sacar en claro es que la madera es de vid, pero no sabemos que son estas… sustancias internas.

Hermione se llevó las manos temblorosas a la boca cuando descubrió su varita destrozada, una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla hasta la comisura de los labios.

Draco le pasó una mano por los hombros cuando estos comenzaron a temblar. No necesitaba que la vieran débil delante de ellos, pero podía comprender lo que significaba una varita para un mago.

–mi varita… – murmuró la joven mirando los trozos sin poder creer que su amiga, su fiel compañera durante tantos años, la que nunca, jamás le había fallado un hechizo, estuviera completamente destrozada para siempre.

–no es para tanto, chiquilla, solo tenéis que repararla con magia. – la doctora pensó que esta vez, descubriría algo.

–no seas estúpida, una varita es imposible de reparar, ya sea con magia o sin ella. – intervino el rubio, mirándola con un intenso odio.

La doctora suspiró, de nuevo sin nada.

–tampoco hay nada extraño en vuestra sangre. Por mucho que busco, no hay nada anormal.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Siempre pensaron que por allí encontraría algo.

Se hicieron una pregunta silenciosa, entendiéndose solo con verse a los ojos.

¿Si la magia no corre por la sangre de sus venas, de dónde les viene la magia?

–está perdiendo el tiempo, está completamente loca. No va a sacar nada de nosotros – comenzó Hermione alterada – y ahora, ¡devuélvame mi varita! – iba a abalanzarse sobre la mujer, dispuesta a recuperar aunque fuera, los trozos de su varita, cuando escuchó el cargador de la pistola, preparada para disparar a matar.

Se quedó quieta, y Draco tiró de ella hasta ponerla junto a él. No le había explicado lo que era una pistola, pero si te podía matar con un movimiento, no quería probarlo. Jamás pensó que los muggles pudieran tener algo parecido al avada kedavra.

–Terry, coged al chico. – ordeno la doctora.

–Como guste – murmuró el hombre malignamente. – "martillo", cógelo.

Draco pensó en resistirse, pero su herida solo empezaba a cerrarse, y ahora que sabía lo lentas que sanaban las heridas sin magia, no quería jugársela, pero Hermione tiró de su mano.

–no, ¿A dónde lo lleváis?

Draco la miró sorprendido. Apretaba su mano con firmeza y parecía dispuesta a luchar por él. Por él. Por su presencia allí con ella.

–no te preocupes, linda, solo vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

La castaña acabó soltándole cuando "martillo" tiró de él. No quería que le hiciera daño.

–No le peguéis más, por favor – rogó antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta de la cocina. Tras escuchar la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se sentó en la mesa y ocultó la cara entre sus brazos

–bien Draco, dime – comenzó la doctora – ¿porque tu nombre no aparece en la base de datos? En cambio tu amiga sí que aparece.

–ya te lo dije, tú estás completamente loca, y yo solo existo en tu imaginación.

Terry se acercó dispuesto a abofetearle, pero la mujer le detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

–será mejor para ti que colabores. – le dijo Quinn.

–y será mejor para ti que nos sueltes. Llevamos un localizador mágico que se conectará en cuanto alguien nos eche en falta. En ese momento, acabaré contigo. O quizá deje que te borren la memoria y te dejen en la calle, perdida, si conservar ni un solo recuerdo de tu vida – le amenazó ácidamente. Estaba mintiendo, no había ningún localizador, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

La mujer frunció el ceño, preocupada.

–traed a la chica.

–tranquila – le susurró Draco cuando los intercambiaron y se la llevaron a ella hasta sentarla frente a la horrible doctora.

Esta vez, la mujer, decidió intentarlo de otra forma.

–chicos, dejadnos solas.

–pero… – comenzó Terry.

–solo hacedlo y punto – les dijo.

Ambos matones salieron. A ellos les pagaba por cumplir órdenes. Y esa mujer les pagaba muy bien.

–Mira, Hermione…

–No me llames por mi nombre – le retó la castaña enfadada.

–discúlpame, Granger. Sé que piensas que soy un monstruo, pero no es así – comenzó la mujer – te voy a contar como descubrí sobre la magia. En un viaje, cuando terminé la universidad, conocí a un joven. Nosotros nos enamoramos y el vino a vivir a Londres conmigo. Todo iba genial, yo nunca sospeche nada sobre su… condición, hasta que un día tuvimos un accidente con el coche. Yo salí bastante mal parada ya que mi airbag no llegó a abrirse. Él, desesperado de que no llegaran las ambulancias, cerró mis heridas con magia, y así me salvó la vida. – suspiró – después me contó todo, me pidió que mantuviera el secreto, pero yo sabía que él podía ayudar a mucha gente con su magia. Tuvimos muchas discusiones, pues él se negaba a hacerlo. No comprendía que era egoísta guardar la magia solo para él, hasta que un día se fue y nunca volví a verle.

–lo que usted no comprende es que si damos a conocer la magia, los magos seremos perseguidos. La gente no lo comprendería, querrían nuestros poderes. – explicó Hermione tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

–tu y yo podríamos hacer un gran equipo, nunca nadie sabría sobre la magia. Actuaríamos solo en ciertos casos: mujeres que fueran a dejar huérfanos a sus hijos, jóvenes y niños que no han vivido… – la intentó convencer – ha pasado antes, se llaman milagros clínicos. – la doctora vio la duda en los ojos de la joven y sonrió – solo piénsalo. Serías libre, solo me ayudarías por tu propia voluntad.

–no… puede ser – dijo para nada convencida, pues ella sabía lo que sufrían los muggles, y si algo les pasara, por ejemplo, a sus padres, le gustaría que tuvieran una posibilidad, que alguien los salvara. ¿Tan malo sería ayudar a salvar a ciertas personas?

 **Y como hoy me siento generosa… os dejaré un capitulo mas ¿Qué os parece? XDXD**


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa. No estaba completamente en forma, no había practicado lo suficiente e iba a hacer el ridículo delante de muchas personas. Cuando bajó a desayunar, encontró allí a Harry sentado con Ron.

–Ginny – se alegró al verla, y levantándose de su asiento la recibió a los pies de la escalera con un enorme abrazo. La chica sonrió, absorbiendo el aroma que tanto echaba de menos y que había llegado a ser suyo.

–Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte por la madriguera – consiguió articular mientras él se alejaba de nuevo. La pelirroja se sintió triste al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo volvería a pasar hasta que volviera a abrazarle de nuevo.

Suspiró y se sentó en la mesa.

–la ocasión lo merece. No todos los días una amiga podría convertirse en una jugadora de un equipo de quidditch famoso. Tenía que venir a animarte y a darte mis mejores deseos.

Le dolió la palabra amiga, como un pinchazo que se clavó en su corazón, pero sonrió.

–¿algún consejo, capitán? – le dijo, intentando sonar contenta.

–solo hazlo como tú sabes.

Se miraron unos preciosos instantes para Ginny, hasta que su madre intervino.

–te he hecho un zumo especial energético. Cuando te lo acabes, partiremos. – le dijo su madre acariciándole la espalda.

–¿vosotros también vendréis? – preguntó a sus padres, sorprendida.

–por supuesto. No me perdería por nada del mundo el ver a mi pequeña cumplir su sueño – le dijo Arthur con su gran sonrisa.

Primero, jugarían un pequeño partido para calentar.

Ginny se subió a su escoba y divisó a sus padres, a Ron y a Harry. Para su sorpresa Luna no estaba con ellos. Por un momento pensó que incluso Blaise iría a verla con Theo.

Fue cuando se puso en su posición, que en la grada más alta aparecieron unas esponjosas letras que parecían nubes rosas.

"tú puedes, princesa"

Justo debajo Luna, Theo y Blaise le agitaban los brazos dándole ánimos.

Soltó una carcajada observando la frase de Blaise desaparecer y agradeció que ni Harry ni nadie de su familia hubiera visto nada. A ninguno les parecería bien que saliera con serpientes. Aunque a Luna parecía no importarles para nada la compañía de los ex slytherin.

Sin que apenas se diera cuenta, llegó el momento en que el jurado nombraba a las personas que pasarían a la fase dos. Cuando nombraron a Ginny Weasley, esta no lo podía creer, y dando saltos corrió hacia su familia y amigos, que la recibieron entre vítores y abrazos.

Theo y Blaise se quedaron ocultos entre las sombras, pero le lanzaron un gesto de victoria desde lejos.

–Tenemos que ir a celebrarlo – dijo Luna.

–Sí, vayamos a comer todos juntos – propuso Harry.

–está bien, ahora os alcanzo. Voy al vestuario – les dijo alejándose de allí.

Cuando iba a entrar, alguien le chistó. Dio la vuelta al vestuario encontrando a Blaise.

–¿te puedo abrazar? – le preguntó.

Ginny le miró sorprendida. De repente, la idea de contacto con él la ponía nerviosa.

–¿desde cuándo pides permiso para estas cosas? – le dijo ella, disimulando y mirándole divertida.

–desde que me robas besos al atardecer, princesa – le sonrió él.

–yo no te lo robé, fue una compensación, como tú me pediste. – no le daba vergüenza el haberle besado, es más, su comportamiento le hacía gracia.

–bien, pues yo voy a abrazarte como compensación por haberlo hecho tan bien. – y sin esperar respuesta, la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Simplemente porque le salía natural, como si estuviera marcado el sitio donde ella debería poner los brazos, y el lugar en su pecho donde debía apoyar la cabeza.

Cuando él le acarició la cabeza con dulzura, ella levantó el rostro y se miraron. Blaise observó sus ojos brillantes por el éxito, su pelo pegado a su frente por el esfuerzo, y por último, sus labios rojos, pintados de forma natural. Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba perdido. Cuando los labios de ella se acercaron apenas a los suyos, no tuvo otro remedio que acudir a su encuentro y besar a esa chica como nunca jamás se había esforzado por besar a nadie en su vida. Porque sus labios eran delicados, y debía ser suave, porque su lengua ardía al contacto, pero le atraía a su boca, porque su nariz rozando la suya era deliciosa, y porque alargaría el contacto por años, siglos, si fuera posible.

Blaise sabía muy bien que tenía un problema desde niño. La falta de afecto de su madre le había hecho buscarlo de otras formas, pero al mismo tiempo, rechazarlo. En cambio, el afecto que ella podía llegar a mostrarle le atraía, al igual que al principio le había atraído su rechazo, al igual que le atraía discutir con ella, contentarla, verla sonreír, verla triunfar, verla pensar. No había nada que no le gritara que fuera tras ella.

Ginny, aunque sabía qué hacía mucho que debía haber detenido aquel beso, estaba disfrutando demasiado de sus caricias, del duro contacto de su pelo, de los músculos que encontraban sus manos en su paso por su pecho y su espalda, de la forma en que se tensaban bajo sus manos. Algo lejano le decía que debía parar, pero sonaba tan bajito, que el sonido de su acelerado corazón lo acallaba.

Cuando llegó el momento de respirar, se separaron, mirándose detenidamente. Ella no había quitado los brazos de alrededor de su cuello, y él no había dejado de pegarla a su cuerpo por la cintura, muy cerca de él. Cuando Blaise la besó de nuevo, sin contemplaciones, el placentero sentimiento vertiginoso de su estómago volvió a comenzar.

–Debería… ducharme – murmuró Ginny cuando se separaron de nuevo. – creo que estoy… algo sudada – dijo mirando al suelo y por fin soltando al chico.

Por primera vez en su vida, Blaise Zabini se sentía avergonzado.

–Sí, deberías… – se llevó una mano a la frente, dándose con fuerza – quiero decir, hueles perfectamente bien, y estás preciosa así, toda sudada. Bueno, no es que estés sudada, solo…

Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada que relajó bastante el ambiente.

–me esperan para comer. – dijo, sonriéndole.

–claro, nos vemos más tarde.

–si…

Y con una última mirada, la pelirroja se metió en el vestuario.

* * *

Hermione había estado demasiado pensativa durante las últimas horas, pero el rechazo que le producía esa mujer y su instinto le decían una cosa, mientras su corazón le decían que ayudar a las personas era bueno.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el salón, uno junto al otro. Desde hacía varios días se sentaban juntos, pues se había acostumbrado a hablarse muy bajito, normalmente en el oído.

–Malfoy – susurró, Hermione. – crees que alguien nos estará buscando.

–No lo sé – susurró el de vuelta – quizá Theo y Blaise me hayan echado de menos y se hayan preocupado.

–y tu madre. – dijo Hermione.

–mi madre no. – Hermione lo miró sin creerle. – quiero decir, es culpa mía. Suelo desaparecer sin decirle nada, así que… – Hermione bajó la vista, entristecida – en cambio tú debes de tener a un regimiento buscándote, tus padres, tus amigos, las autoridades, habrás salido en los periódicos, y por supuesto, el héroe del mundo mágico estará sobre tu pista.

Hermione levantó la vista con una leve sonrisa y se miraron.

–no lo creo, y no te burles de Harry – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Ambos se miraban de cerca, dejados caer en el sofá, sin demasiado que hacer.

–¿y sabes cuál será el titular? "Draco Malfoy secuestra a una heroína de guerra" – dijo entre bromeando y temiéndoselo – estoy seguro de que me estarán preparando un bonito aposento en azkaban.

Hermione sonrió, sin dejar de mirarle.

–no importa, porque yo les explicaré a todos lo que realmente ha pasado y no tendrás ningún problema. – le contestó la castaña.

–así que me salvarás. – dejó caer el rubio, jugando con ella.

–exacto. Así soy yo – dijo ella siguiendo el juego entre susurros.

–entonces yo, de alguna forma, tendré que agradecerte – dijo el joven, alcanzando uno de los rizos de ella, que caía desordenado sobre su hombro, y jugueteando con él, sin perder el contacto de sus ojos marrones.

Hermione tragó saliva, sin dejar de ver los ojos grises que la estudiaban sin perder detalle.

–así es… – murmuró de forma apenas audible mientras sentía que él comenzaba a acercarse.

–bien – dijo Draco, casi rozando sus labios rosa pálido.

El ruido de la puerta los hizo separarse sobresaltados y ponerse en pie.

Terry entró arrastrando a una pequeña niña, que lloraba, pataleaba y llamaba a sus padres con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones. No dejaba de moverse intentando escapar de las manos de Terry. Mientras, "martillo" los apuntaba a ellos con su pistola.

–¿Qué demonios está pasando? – exigió Hermione al ver a la niña en ese estado de pánico.

–haz el favor de coger a esta mocosa, o acabaré por girarle la cara de un manotazo – dijo Terry hecho una furia.

Hermione corrió hacia la pequeña y con delicadeza y suaves palabras le tendió los brazos. La niña no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse a los brazos de la joven sin dejar de llorar. Hermione la levantó y regresó con Draco.

–asco de niños… – dijo Terry antes de salir y volver a cerrar la puerta.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron estáticos, mirándose, mientras la niña continuaba llorando.

–maami…, papi – decía entre sollozos.

Reaccionando, Hermione se sentó en el sofá, con la pequeña sobre sus rodillas, y sin dejar de abrazarla, la intentó calmar, meciéndola.

–shh, shh, ya está, ya paso, shh – le susurraba.

La niña tardó un poco en calmarse, pero acabó quedándose dormida por el esfuerzo en los brazos de la castaña.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Draco y Hermione volvieron a mirarse.

–tenemos que hablar – vocalizó Draco sin emitir ningún sonido. Por nada del mundo quería volver a escuchar el llanto de esa pobre niña.

Hermione asintió.

Draco la ayudó a levantarse, pues con el peso de la niña, apenas podía.

–la dejaré acostada – susurró Hermione, y la llevó a su propia habitación, la dejó en su cama, y la tapó con las sábanas después de quitarle los zapatos.

Cuando regresó al salón, Draco estaba de pie, completamente desubicado. La castaña miró al techo, y dando algunas vueltas sobre sí misma, como buscando algo, se puso a gritar.

–¿así es como quieres ayudar a la gente? ¿Raptando niños? ¿Alejándoles de sus padres cuando más los necesitan? Estás completamente loca, y no voy a ayudarte a nada. Si quieres mi magia, vas a tener que sacármela a la fuerza, y te juro que voy a luchar por ella. Voy a acabar contigo Quinn, te juro que acabaré contigo y…

–vale, ya basta – dijo Draco poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – es suficiente.

Le cogió la mano y la llevó a la terraza, al punto más alejado de la casa, donde menos probable era que algún micrófono pudiera captar sus palabras.

–han raptado a una niña – dijo Hermione sin creerlo – ni siquiera Voldemort fue tan vil de hacer algo así.

–mejor no metamos a Voldemort en esto – pues Draco sabía de primera mano que el señor tenebroso había hecho cosas bastante peores. – la cuestión es, quien es esa niña, y que hace aquí.

 **Bueno, algo más interesante de esta poniendo ¿no? Y ha habido un beso, y un casi beso. Sí que están aburridos estos dos para estar a punto de hacer algo así, pero quieras que no, una semana completamente solos y bien cerquita para hablar… pues algo ha hecho jaja**

 **Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny fue con su familia y amigos a un restaurante que en otro tiempo sus padres no se podrían haber permitido, pero puesto que prácticamente todos sus hijos ya tenían sus propios ingresos, esta vez podrían darse el capricho.

Todos felicitaban a Ginny.

–tu vuelo era perfecto, tienes una técnica que muchos envidiarían – decía Harry, y entonces comprendía cual era esa voz lejana que le decía: no deberías besar a Blaise, estas enamorada de Harry.

Aun así, no conseguía sentirse lo mal que debería por traicionar su amor de toda la vida.

–cuando atrapaste esa bola con efecto fue… cuando más orgulloso me he sentido de ser tu hermano – decía Ron sobreexcitado, y es que le encantaba hablar de quidditch.

–Eloisa, por aquí – llamó Harry a una chica que se presentó poco después que ellos – espero que no os importe que la haya invitado, ya había quedado con ella. Es Eloisa: mi novia.

Luna miró a Ginny con preocupación. Ginny reconoció a esa chica como la chica con la que Harry tomaba algo el día que fue a inscribirse con Blaise.

–encantada – dijo la chica.

Tanto Ron, como sus padres, miraron a Ginny, así que esta no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar.

–Hola, yo soy Ginny. – dijo intentando averiguar cuáles eran sus sentimientos en ese momento.

–Pues si ya estamos todos – dijo Molly – sentémonos. Vamos a pedir una mesa – dijo, y todos la siguieron.

Harry retuvo a Ginny un momento.

–me habría gustado decírtelo, sé que lo nuestro se quedó un poco a medias y quiero disculparme contigo por eso.

Lo cierto es que Harry había cortado con ella para protegerla de Voldemort, pero todos esperaron que después volverían, incluso ella.

–estoy bien. A decir verdad, yo también llevo un tiempo conociendo a alguien – y se sintió satisfecha de poder decir aquello. Quería que supiera que él no era el único que había pasado la página de su relación.

–ah, ¿sí? – dijo Harry sorprendido, y Ginny se alegró de ver una especie de molestia en sus palabras – ¿puedo saber quién es?

¿Y ahora qué? Si le decía que no podía contarle, Harry pensaría que lo había inventado por despecho, pero tampoco estaba preparada para contarlo, mucho menos cuando solo habían tonteado un par de veces, nada más serio.

–es Blaise Zabini. – dijo sin más – pero no puedes decirlo aun. Menos a Ron.

–¿Cómo Blaise Zabini? ¿Slytherin? – preguntó Harry alterado.

–si.

–¿ex mortífago?

–no me consta – contestó Ginny sin más.

–no puedes salir con él – sentenció el moreno de la cicatriz cruzándose de brazos.

–¿y por qué no?

Harry no sabía que contestar.

–porque… pensé que me esperarías – se le ocurrió de forma bastante egoísta.

–¿pensaste que te esperaría mientras a ti te duraba la fama y te tirabas a medio ministerio? – le dijo enfadada.

–Harry, Cariño, ¿vienes? – le llamó Eloisa.

–te llama tu novia. – dijo Ginny regresando a la mesa y sonriendo. Debía darle las gracias a Blaise por este buen momento que le permitió echar por fin a Harry de su corazón. Y es que, se sentía bien.

* * *

Era la hora de cenar, así que Draco y Hermione fueron a la habitación de la última a despertar a la pequeña, que continuaba dormida, pero con un mal gesto en la cara, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

La castaña la despertó con caricias, pero cuando al despertar, la niña en lugar de encontrar a alguno de sus padres, la encontró a ella, comenzó a contraer el rostro a punto de llorar.

–espera, tranquila, ¿vale? – le susurró Hermione. Draco tuvo que reconocer que sabía cómo tratar con niños. – nosotros te vamos a llevar con tus papas ¿está bien?

–¿ahora?

–no ahora, pero te llevaremos. – le contestó ella – lo que vamos a hacer ahora es ir a cenar, y tú tienes que contarnos lo que te ha pasado ¿vale?

La niña solo asintió, poco convencida y con una mueca en la cara.

La sentaron en un taburete y Draco comenzó a sacar unos vasos y cubiertos mientras Hermione preparaba los platos.

–¿Cómo te llamas, renacuaja? – le preguntó Draco. A decir verdad, no recordaba haber hablado nunca con un niño tan pequeño.

–yo no soy una renacuaja – se defendió ella frunciéndole el ceño y poniendo las manos en su cinturita – ya tengo seis años.

–vaya, seis años. Ya eres muy mayor – intervino Hermione, lanzándole a Draco una mirada de advertencia – entonces ¿Cómo se llama esta niña tan grande?

–me llamo Alice – le dijo relajando un poco el gesto.

–Alice, yo soy Hermione, y el Draco, y estoy segura de que te gustan las hamburguesas con patatas fritas. – le dijo la chica sacando los platos.

–Si me gustan – contestó Alice.

Los tres se sentaron, y Alice, se quedó mirando a Draco mientras este comenzaba a comer. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, miró a la niña y a su compañera alternativamente.

–¿me lo das? – preguntó la niña poniendo cara de buena.

Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver la cómica cara de Malfoy.

–¿Qué te dé el qué? – preguntó un poco borde.

–la comida, ahh – dijo abriendo la boca.

Draco miró a Hermione, que se reía.

–vamos Alice. Yo no me creo que con seis años no sepas comer sola. Vas a hacernos pensar que sí que eres una renacuaja. – intervino la castaña.

–sí que sé comer sola, pero a veces funciona – y cogiendo el tenedor, pinchó un par de patatas fritas. – necesitaré que me cortes la hamburguesa, Draco. Mis papas no me dejan usar el cuchillo.

–¿acaso me has visto cara de elfo doméstico? – se quejó el rubio.

–vamos Draco, córtaselo a la niña. – le animó Hermione.

–¿vosotros… – susurró la niña, muy bajito, al escucharles hablar de elfos – también sois magos? – y es que los papas de Alice le habían enseñado que no debía hablar de magia con nadie a no ser que estuviera segura de que eran magos.

–Sí lo somos, Alice. – le contestó Hermione igual de bajito, mientras resignado, Draco, le cortaba la hamburguesa – hablaremos de eso después de cenar ¿bien?

-vale. Muchas gracias, Draco – dijo la niña, y poniéndose de pie en su silla y apoyándose en la mesa alcanzó a darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Después continuó cenando.

Draco miró a Hermione preguntándole con la mirada que hacía esa niña rara. Hermione, sonriendo, le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando regresaron al salón, le preguntaron a la niña como había llegado allí.

–estaba en el jardín jugando con mi gato Tomás, y mientras yo le hacía dibujos en su casita para que estuviera más bonita, sin que yo me diera cuenta se subió a un árbol. Me enfadé mucho y le dije que bajara, pero parecía que Tomás tenía miedo, y maullaba llorando porque no podía bajar. Es que es muy pequeño. Tomás sí que es un renacuajo – le explicó a Draco concretamente – entonces estiré los brazos hacia Tomás, deseando mucho que pudiera llegar a mí, entonces, el gato se puso a volar y llegó hasta mis brazos. Por lo que parece, Tomás también es mago – Hermione y Draco se miraron. Tomás no era mago, pero la idea de que la niña hubiera echo magia sin darse cuenta les daba una esperanzadora idea. – pero entonces paró una furgoneta y unos señores me cogieron y me metieron dentro. Y me hicieron mucho daño – se quejó arrugando la cara de nuevo ante el recuerdo.

–¿Qué paso después con esos señores malos?

–me llevaron al médico, y una señora me preguntaba cosas de magia, pero mis papas no me dejan hablar de magia a no ser que yo sepa seguro que estoy hablando con un mago. Y esa señora no tenía ni un pelo de bruja, porque las brujas ya saben sobre magia, y no preguntan – dijo con voz de marisabidilla – por eso no le contesté, solo lloraba mucho y gritaba para que me dejara en paz. Después me trajeron aquí.

Draco y Hermione seguían mirándose intensamente, como si pudieran pensar juntos. Salieron de su trance cuando Alice les cogió las manos.

–vosotros sí que me gustáis – les sonrió alternativamente.

–Gracias Alice, tú también nos gustas a nosotros.

–sí, pero es hora de dormir – intervino Draco, y es que moría por hablar con Hermione sobre el tema

La llevaron a una habitación vacía, pero la niña se negó a dormir sola. Tenía miedo de los hombres malos.

–bueno, ¿qué tal si duermes conmigo? – ofreció Hermione.

–prefiero dormir con Draco. Es más fuerte y pegará a los hombres malos si vienen por mí – dijo cogiéndose de la mano de Draco. El rubio sonrió triunfante de que la niña lo prefiriera a él y además pensara que era fuerte. – mejor. Dormiremos todos juntos. Así Draco nos protegerá a todos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron alarmados y Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder.

Después de mucho discutir sobre el tema, acabaron metiendo tres camas en una misma habitación.

–¿esto es enserio? – se quejó Draco a Hermione cuando la niña se hubo dormido y ambos salieron al balcón.

–¿prefieres tenerla llorando toda la noche? – le preguntó, y él negó con la cabeza–Draco – susurró ella acercándose a su oído repentinamente – todos, de niños, hemos hecho algún tipo de magia – susurró, y Draco se concentró en su aliento rozando su piel – sin varita – terminó emocionada.

–y si un niño puede hacerlo – le susurró de vuelta, poniendo el pelo de ella tras la oreja, para que le pudiera escuchar mejor – nosotros tenemos que poder.

Hermione asintió, turbada por el gesto de él.

–solo hay que practicar. Nos hemos hecho muy dependiente de las varitas, pero muchos magos han conseguido hacer magia sin ella.

–estar en momentos límite, o en problemas, o muy enfadados, es lo que hace que los niños saquen la magia – enumeraba Draco.

–¿te das cuenta? Es posible que salgamos de aquí…

Ambos se sonrieron. Hasta que Draco carraspeó y apartó la mirada. Se estaba volviendo un blando allí encerrado. Estaba incluso comenzando a ver bonita a Hermione cuando nunca le había visto nada que le llamara la atención.

–mejor que por hoy, nos vayamos a dormir. – dijo él.

Con la niña en medio, ambos se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Escuchar la respiración de los demás los relajaba. Como cuando compartían habitación en Hogwarts con sus compañeros, y estaban seguros y felices.


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny y Luna llamaron a la puerta de la casa de la playa de sus nuevos… ¿Cómo llamarlos? ¿aliados? ¿quizá amigos? Después de conocer a los ex slytherin, y sentirse de esa forma con ellos, colaborar juntos… podrían llamarlos algo así como amigos, sobre todo Ginny, que no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Blaise abrió la puerta y la miró fijamente.

–Hola Ginny – dijo el chico sonriéndole y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

–Hola Blaise… – le sonrió ella de vuelta.

Luna los miró alternativamente sin que ellos dejaran de mirarse ni un segundo.

–¿estáis bien? – preguntó contrariada. ¿Por qué se sonreían tan misteriosamente?

La verdad es que Luna pensaba que el genio de su amiga sería bastante diferente después de lo que había pasado con Harry. Pero ella estaba tranquila, e incluso parecía contenta.

–lo siento – reaccionó Blaise – pasad.

–hola chicas – las saludo Theo – mi más sincera enhorabuena, Ginny.

–Gracias – contestó Ginny, sonriente.

–todos sabíamos que lo conseguiría, mi chica especial es la mejor. – dijo Blaise revolviéndole el pelo juguetonamente.

A la pelirroja se le llenó el pecho de un divino sentimiento. Cuando Harry le había llamado claramente amiga, Blaise le llamaba su chica especial.

–vamos, dejadlo ya. Y vamos a pensar algo pronto, ya casi han pasado dos semanas desde que desaparecieron los chicos. Tengo miedo de que les pueda pasar algo. – dijo la aludida.

Y todos se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en plural y la preocupación ya se había extendido a los dos desaparecidos. Para todos.

–ya se – dijo Blaise – ¡coco! – llamó.

–¿quiere algo, amo? – se presentó el pequeño elfo.

–sí, necesito que te presentes en todas las casas muggles y busques a Draco. – solucionó.

–¿pero qué estás diciendo? – dijo Ginny – estás loco. ¿Cuantas casas crees que puede haber en el mundo muggle?

–Coco lo hará, si su amo se lo pide, señor – dijo el elfo servicial – pero le llevará un tiempo, señor. Coco solo quiere contentar a su amo.

–oiss, ¿no es adorable, mi Coco? – decía Blaise mientras le rascaba a la criatura detrás de las orejas tal cual fuera su perrito.

El elfo sonreía avergonzado, pero feliz del trato de su amo.

Ginny sonrió ante la escena. Realmente Coco era feliz con Blaise.

–no importa, Coco. Se nos ocurrirá otra cosa – dijo Theo, que no veía viable el plan.

–Si, Coco, no importa – dijo Blaise – puedes ir a… – lo pensó un momento – ¿tienes novia?

–no, señor – dijo el elfo, avergonzado.

–bien pues ve a alguna discoteca de elfos, o algo así – le dijo.

La criatura se frotó las manos.

–no existe tal cosa, amo.

–¿Cómo qué no? Pues hay que fundar una. Ve a prepararlo todo en la habitación del sótano – le dijo.

Coco sabía que solo era una loca idea más de su amo que ni siquiera se llevaría a cabo. Pero le gustaban las buenas intenciones de su amo.

–sí, amo.

Los tres restantes miraron a Blaise como si realmente le faltara un tornillo, y él les devolvió la mirada, sin entender.

–yo… tengo una idea. – declaró Luna – quizá sea una tontería. Incluso quizá sea peligroso, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido.

–estoy completamente seguro de que no será una tontería, Luna – le sonrió Theo. Y se puso un poco rojo cuando su amigo lo miró con esa sonrisa en los labios. – es decir, es la única que tenemos, de todas maneras.

–bien, cuéntanos, Luna – la animó Ginny.

–dos de nosotros debería ir a aquel callejón. Quizá nos secuestren a nosotros y nos lleven con Malfoy y Hermione. – los demás la miraron sorprendidos – los otros dos los seguirán, y nos rescatarán a todos.

–es un plan bastante arriesgado, la verdad – dijo Theo.

–pero es lo único que tenemos – dijo Blaise.

–bien, puede funcionar – dijo Ginny – pero tenemos que tener las cosas muy bien pensadas.

–Ginny pelea muy bien con la varita, así que yo me ofrezco como secuestrada. Ginny, dejo en tus manos el rescatarme – le dijo con solemnidad la rubia.

–entonces, Blaise – dijo Theo – yo seré secuestrado con Luna – tienes un mejor manejo de la varita en batalla.

Blaise y Ginny se miraron y se sonrojaron. Ambos pensando que iban a tener que trabajar juntos, y solos.

–Llevo mucho dándole vueltas al tema del secuestro – comentó Ginny – ¿los muggles los secuestrarían sin saber que eran magos, o quizá les vieron haciendo magia? ¿Creéis que se atacaron?

–es lo más probable, ya los conocéis. No es la primera vez que llegan a las varitas – dijo Blaise.

–debemos ser precavidos. No sabes quién los tiene, ni contra cuantos nos vamos a enfrentar en el rescate – comentó Theo.

–solo son muggles – dijo Blaise – yo solo, tumbo a tres de un desmaius – sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

–aun así, quizá deberíamos conseguir dos varitas más en olivanders, por si Hermione y Draco no tienen las suyas. – propuso Theo.

Luna y Ginny se miraron. Una varita no era precisamente barata. Pero por Hermione, lo harían.

–¿Cuántos galeones tienes aquí, Luna? Porque yo tendría que ir a casa, solo tengo 11 sickels…

–yo… creo que también tendré que ir a casa. – contestó Luna algo avergonzada.

–nosotros vamos a pagar las varitas princesas. Me salen los galeones de las orejas – se jactó Blaise.

–eres un creído y un petulante, lo sabias – le dijo Ginny, molesta – no tienes ninguna consideración. – terminó molesta.

Blaise frunció el ceño. Solo intentaba ayudar. ¿Qué había hecho ahora mal?

* * *

Esa mañana, Alice se había despertado bastante contenta. Despertó a Hermione y Draco saltando en sus camas.

–¿Qué hora es? – se quejó Draco tapándose la cara con la almohada.

–es de día – respondió la niña, como si aquello contestara a su pregunta. – vamos, vamos. ¿me llevareis hoy a casa? – preguntó feliz.

Hermione se incorporó y Draco se destapó la cara.

–ven, Alice – le pidió Hermione. Sentó a la niña entre sus piernas y le habló muy bajito en el oído. – primero nosotros tenemos que hacer algunas cosas. Es como una prueba, y los mayores tenemos que conseguir abrir la puerta sin una varita, pero con magia.

–ah…

–entonces, como es una prueba secreta – continuó Hermione en su oído – cuando hablemos sobre magia, siempre tiene que ser de esta manera, muy bajito y al oído. ¿vale?

–Sí, lo he entendido – declaró la pequeña – Draco ¿tú lo has entendido?

–claro que lo he entendido – se quejó el aludido, levantándose.

Tenían mucho que hacer. Bueno, solo una cosa. Conseguir hacer magia sin varita.

Hermione miró a Draco salir de la cama. Como podía estar recién levantado y tan perfecto. Cada uno de los pelos de su cabeza estaba en su sitio. Ella debía tener una maraña de pelo. Se lo arregló distraídamente. Bajó la mirada y dejó de hacerlo cuando él la observó.

–deberíamos desayunar y… ya sabes – dijo Draco a Hermione.

–si…

–y después también podemos jugar – propuso Alice.

–o mejor – dijo Hermione acompañándola a la cocina, con Draco tras ellas – tu puedes preparar un juego para más tarde.

–¡si!

Dejaron a Alice con un libro en el salón mientras ellos salían a la terraza. Hermione llevaba una maceta en las manos.

–es más fácil canalizar la magia mediante los elementos de la naturaleza – susurró ella en el oído de Draco – podemos empezar por intentar, no sé, agrandar la planta, o hacerla florecer.

 **bueno, siento no comentar mucho en los capítulos, ando sin tiempo y estoy subiendo los capítulos desde el móvil mientras metiendo en el trabajo jaja. Pero aún así, gracias por estar ahí y por vuestros comentarios que siempre leo con una sonrisa.**

 **Un beso!**


	14. Chapter 14

Draco siguió a Hermione hasta la terraza, donde el agradable sol matutino que anunciaba la llegada del verano, cubría ya buena parte del lugar.

El rubio no recordaba, antes de tener una varita, haber hecho alguna vez magia con sus propias manos. Nunca había deseado nada tan fuerte, con tanto anhelo, que no le hubieran consentido al instante. Su madre solía tener cualquier cosa para él, prácticamente antes de que pudiera pedirlo. Siempre se le habían consentido todos los caprichos, cada artilugio mágico, cada golosina nueva…

No tenía muy claro que debía hacer exactamente cuándo se arrodillo frente a una maceta de flores, donde los capullos todavía no habían comenzado a abrirse. ¿Bastaría con desear que la planta floreciera?

Miró a Hermione, sentada en el suelo, a unos pasos de él. Ya tenía las manos introducidas entre la tierra, como si quisiera acariciar suavemente las raíces de la planta. Tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia el sol, dejando que los rayos alcanzaran su rostro.

Draco nunca se había detenido a mirar a Hermione de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo los últimos días. Tenía que reconocer que su pelo estaba bastante más controlado que las imágenes que guardaba de ella en Hogwarts. La piel de su cara era prácticamente perfecta y parecía suave al tacto y un bonito color rosado comenzaba a instalarse en su nariz y mejillas a causa de la exposición al sol. Sus labios parecían demasiado pálidos, pero simplemente estaban desprovistos de maquillaje, algo que no solía ver Draco en las mujeres que frecuentaba. Prefería ese color natural, a ese rojo tan artificial que elegían algunas mujeres.

La observó abrir los ojos ligeramente para observar la planta. Un instante después, su frente se arrugó. Él sabía que a causa de no haber conseguido ningún progreso.

Sus ojos castaños se posaron de repente en él y quiso apartar la vista, pero ella ya le había pillado y la sorpresa se había instalado en sus ojos.

–no tengo muy claro que es lo que debo hacer – dijo para disimular, pero ella seguía mirándole de forma extraña. Como estudiándole. La intensidad de su mirada logro ponerle nervioso, aunque no lo demostró. Algo que llevaba muy bien era su infranqueable máscara de indiferencia.

–yo tampoco… – dijo ella, y pudo ver la desolación en sus ojos antes de que bajara la mirada al suelo.

El rubio se levantó un momento solo para acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado, al tiempo que Hermione sacaba las manos de la tierra. La vio observar sus uñas sucias. Escondió sus manos cuando lo sintió a su lado.

–¿alguna vez lo hiciste sin varita? – le preguntó el rubio cerca de su oído. Hermione se sonrojó visiblemente, esa frase había sonado algo obscena, Draco pareció darse cuenta, pues se removió incómodo – quiero decir, si hiciste magia antes de tener una varita.

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Ella no sabía que era bruja antes de que le llegara la carta de Hogwarts y Dumbledore se presentara en su casa para hablar con sus padres, pero ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, sí que le solían pasar cosas extrañas.

–creo… que sí.

–¿y que sentiste?

La castaña pensó en aquella compañera de clase que había tirado al suelo el trabajo de literatura en el que había depositado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, justo antes de la clase. No solo contenta con eso, vació su refresco encima y se alejó riendo con sus amigas.

–sentí desesperación, desolación. Cuando cogí los folios en mis manos, la mancha comenzó a desaparecer, como si traspasara el papel, y volvió a quedar limpio.

Draco no tenía ni idea de que podía estar hablando, pero por un instante le molestó que ella se hubiera sentido de esa forma.

–bueno, estoy desesperado, pero sigo perdido. – confesó él.

Hermione movió suavemente su cabeza, como deshaciéndose de sus recuerdos.

–lo mejor es, que lo intentemos de diferentes formas, cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra, hasta que algo funcione, aunque sea un poco.

Allí estaban los cuatro, justo en el callejón intransitado donde encontraron los trozos de tela con cloroformo.

–creo que Luna y yo deberíamos practicar algo de magia – propuso Theo. – y lo mejor es que os quedarais cerca, pero que nadie os viera – dijo refiriéndose a Blaise y Ginny.

Ginny sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Blaise murmurando el encantamiento desilusionador. Después se apuntó a si misma con el mismo resultado. Ni se veía a sí misma, ni a Blaise Zabinni, el cual la agarró de la mano en ese momento.

–Mejor no separarnos, podríamos alejarnos ahora que no nos vemos.

–no hagáis ruido – les recomendó Luna, y se puso a practicar algunos trucos con su varita.

Theo y Luna invocaban chispas de colores, levitaban objetos, cualquier cosa que pudiera dar una pista bien clara a los secuestradores de Draco y Hermione.

Mientras, los otros dos los observaban en silencio, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie aparecía por allí.

La pelirroja podía sentir la mano del moreno sujetándola con firmeza. A veces, sus hombros o sus brazos se rozaban accidentalmente y pequeñas descargas eléctricas se enviaban a la zona afectada. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él como hacía tiempo que no sentía. Había olvidado por completo esas sensaciones. Empezó a bombearle el corazón con fuerza cuando sintió los pequeños círculos que Blaise comenzó a dibujar en el dorso de su mano con su dedo pulgar distraídamente.

Oh dios, no debería estar tan distraída. Debía concentrarse en cualquier cosa que pudiera ver, cualquier persona que asomara por allí. Pero era tan fácil perderse en las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Pestañeó con fuerza y volvió a centrarse. La vida de Hermione dependía de ellos ahora mismo.

Aun todo el esfuerzo, ese día tuvieron que volver a casa, igual como habían venido.

Hermione se levantó frustrada y sintió que el mareo la invadía a causa del sol del mediodía.

–tengo Hambre – se acercó Alice. – y estoy aburrida.

–lo sé, Alice – le sonrió Hermione, le dolía la cabeza – ire a… – pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando sintió que se desvanecía y perdía por unos segundos el sentido de la vista.

Draco reaccionó rápido y pudo sujetarla antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo.

–Hermione… – dijo Alice asustada.

–ve a por un vaso de agua, Alice – le ordenó Draco, y la niña desapareció obediente.

El rubio cargó a Hermione, al tiempo que esta volvía a abrir los ojos, intentando enfocar las imágenes.

–estoy bien, Malfoy, bájame – se quejó al sentir que estaba cargándola.

El rubio la dejó sobre el sofá y le tocó la frente con una mano.

–creo que te ha dado un golpe de calor. – le informó el rubio. – te advertí que descansaras un poco cuando yo lo hice…

En ese momento, Alice le tendió a Draco un vaso de agua con hielo, y éste ayudó a beber a Hermione.

–¿estas malita, Hermione?

–ya estoy mucho mejor… – sonrió la castaña. Aunque le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y le ardía la piel.

–no te preocupes – dijo la niña – Draco y yo haremos hoy la comida.

–¿disculpa?

La cara de Draco hizo reír brevemente a Hermione.

–no te preocupes. Cuando mi mami está enferma, yo ayudo a mi papa. – dijo cogiendo al rubio de la mano y llevándole a la cocina.

Alice cogió un taburete de la mesa y lo utilizó para ponerse de pie y poder alcanzar la mesa de cocinar.

–Draco, saca los espaguetis, ¿no ves que yo no llego?

El rubio frunció el ceño y procedió a sacar espagueti del armario.

–eres muy mandona ¿lo sabías?

–y tu muy lento, hay que decírtelo todo – opinó la pequeña.

–ni siquiera sabía que habíamos decidido cocinar espagueti. – le contestó enfadado abriendo el paquete.

–eres muy guapo ¿lo sabias? – le sonrió Alice.

Draco cambió su cara de enfado por una de sorpresa ante el comentario de la niña.

–no me cambies el tema – reaccionó mientras la niña llenaba de agua una cazuela. Antes de que pudiera pedirlo, el rubio cogió el pesado objeto y lo puso sobre el fuego. Alice echo un poco de sal al agua.

–si no fueras el novio de Hermione, te pediría que fueras mi novio.

Draco se sorprendió a si mismo soltando una carcajada, pero la borró de su rostro tan pronto comprendió que lo estaban relacionando con Granger sentimentalmente.

–Hermione no es mi novia – dijo mirando mal a la niña del demonio.

–¿ah, no? Entonces… ¿quieres que seamos novios? – Alice se le quedó mirando esperando su respuesta y Draco no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

–eres demasiado pequeña para mí – contestó metiendo los espagueti en el agua.

–ey, que si te gusta Hermione no hay problema. – dijo la niña sacando una cuchara de madera del cajón para mover la pasta. – yo te ayudaré a convencerla para que os caséis. – solucionó.

Si Draco hubiera tenido algo en la boca, lo hubiera escupido o se hubiera atragantado.

–ni se te ocurra renacuaja, yo no quiero nada con Hermione. Y esta conversación no la estamos teniendo.

–¿Por qué no? Si Hermione es muy guapa y muy buena ¿o no? – le miró directamente a los ojos, retándole a que dijera lo contrario. – ¿sí o no?

–bueno, si…

Alice no necesitó más para saltar del taburete y salir corriendo hacia el salón.

–Hermioonee – canturreó por el pasillo.

–maldita niña… – dijo Draco saliendo tras ella, pues imaginaba lo que pretendía.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña sonriendo.

–Draco ha dicho que eres guapa y buena – la pequeña miró a Draco con un gesto de victoria en el rostro.

El rubio abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella con Granger mirándole así.

–vaya… – murmuró la castaña – ehh… Gracias, Malfoy.

–se llama Draco – aclaró Alice.

–si… Draco – si no fuera por los colores que el sol le habían dejado, juraría que estaba colorada, lo que sí podría jurar es que se sentía incómoda.

Iba a negar las palabras de la niña de una vez, pero viendo esos ojos, más abiertos, mirándole, su nariz roja por el sol, sus rizos envolviéndole el rostro… simplemente no podía mentir de esa forma, definitivamente Granger se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa. Pues sí, acababa de darse cuenta de que esa niña que caminaba altiva por los pasillos de Hogwarts había dado paso a la mujer que ahora tenía frente a él.

–iré a vigilar la pasta.

–¡y yo! – dijo la niña saliendo tras él.

–¡no! ¡tu no! – dijo él sin girarse.

–¿Por qué no? – se enfadó ella.

Hermione oía sus voces en la cocina.

–porque te portas mal, por eso.

–¡que mentira! – grito enfadada.

–¡cierto! – Draco estaba comenzando a perder los nervios.

–si no fuera por mí, no sabrías ni hacer la salsa para los espagueti.

–claro que sé, renacuaja.

–¡que no soy renacuaja! – Alice sonaba enfurecida – tengo seis años.

–pues parece que tengas tres – le atacó Draco. Hermione pudo observar el cambio de tono en su voz, parecía que empezaba a divertirle sacar a Alice de sus casillas.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó la pequeña – pues… ¡tú no has nacido todavía!

Hermione soltó una carcajada que liberó toda la tensión que había sentido durante todo ese tiempo. Comió unos espaguetis bastante decentes para que los hubieran hecho una niña y Draco, y esa tarde el rubio no permitió que siguiera practicando, así que Alice les obligó a jugar con ella.

 **Bueno, ya os aviso que el juego que Alice tiene preparado va a ser muy divertido. ¿Qué os parece la granujilla? Es capaz de sacar a Draco de sus casillas, así que… 10 puntos para ella!**

 **Ya hemos tenido algo más de dramione y cada vez habrá más.**

 **Un beso!**


	15. Chapter 15

**bueno como ayer sin querer subí dos veces el mismo capítulos y a algunas os cree falsas esperanzas de doble actualización, ya vengo con capítulo y con el diabólico jueguecito de la más pequeña de la casa. Alguien por ahí ha adivinado de que juego se trataba.**

 **Espero que os guste. Un beso!**

* * *

–el juego se llama: beso, verdad o atrevimiento – anunció Alice después de haber hecho a los dos adultos sentarse en el suelo con ella, formando un círculo.

En un principio, Draco se había negado a jugar con la niña, pero Hermione le había convencido diciéndole que era preferible tenerla entretenida a tenerla llorando por los rincones por sus padres.

–¿tu juegas a eso?

–claro, con mis amigos… – sonrió ella.

Hermione no recordaba haber jugado siendo tan pequeña. Los niños de hoy en día se adelantaban mucho.

–¿en qué consiste el juego? – preguntó el rubio, aunque ya sabía de antemano que no iba a gustarle.

–es muy fácil, solo debes elegir entre beso, verdad y atrevimiento. ¡yo empiezo! – propuso Alice – elijo beso y manda la persona que está en la mano con la que como.

–la derecha – intervino Draco.

–¡eso!

–pues esa soy yo – dijo Hermione. Sonrió cuando la niña comenzó a mandarle los ojos en dirección a Draco – debes darle un beso a Malfoy.

–oh… está bien… – dijo como si le costara demasiado lo que le pedía la castaña, y eso la hizo reír.

El rubio se sintió incómodo cuando la pequeña le cogió la cara con sus manitas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

–te toca, Hermione. – dijo Alice.

–bien, elijo… verdad. – la castaño miró a Draco, mientras la niña le explicaba que tenía que hacerle una pregunta y ella solo podía contestar con la verdad.

El rubio se quedó pensativo, quizá de alguna forma pudiera beneficiarse del maldito juego.

–bien… ¿es cierto que tienes una relación con la comadreja? – ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué narices le había preguntado eso?

Hermione frunció el ceño, algo molesta. No comprendía a donde quería llegar preguntándole sobre su vida privada.

–la tuve – contestó sin más – pero ya no estamos juntos.

–pero… una comadreja es un animal… – dijo Alice sin entender.

–es un mote, Alice. Por ejemplo, a Draco le llamamos el hurón botador – le contó en venganza.

La niña soltó una carcajada, pero Draco solo podía pensar en la forma tan perfecta en la que su nombre había salido de los labios de ella. Se quedó mirando sus labios y le vino a la cabeza una imagen desconcertante en la que no había vuelto a pensar. Justo antes de que trajeran a la niña… ¿había estado a punto de besar a Granger? Si eso era cierto ese encierro estaba empezando a volverle loco.

–Draco, ¡te toca! – dijo Alice llamándole la atención.

–ehh… verdad. – dijo.

Alice se froto las manos.

–¿de verdad, de verdad, que no quieres casarte con Hermione? – se rio la niña.

–Alice… – le llamó la atención Hermione.

Por su lado, el rubio pretendía decir un rotundo no, pero esa palabra era incapaz de salir de sus labios.

–en estos momentos no tengo planeado casarme con nadie. – dijo sin más y pareció que la niña se conformó con la respuesta.

–Elijo atrevimiento – dijo.

–bien. ¿te atreves a atravesar toda la sala con un libro en la cabeza sin que se caiga? – le propuso la castaña a la niña.

–¡pues claro!

Alice se acercó a la estantería y colocó uno de los libros sobre su cabeza. Puso los brazos en cruz y comenzó a caminar despacio. Cuando iba por la mitad de la sala, el libro resbaló de su cabeza.

–oh… – se quejó.

–¿y qué pasa si no lo consigues? – preguntó Draco interesado.

–ahora tengo que hacer lo que me mandéis.

–bien, pues hazme un masaje hasta mi turno – sonrió el rubio.

–que morro tienes, Draco. Te estas aprovechando de la niña.

Pero Alice ya se había colocado a la espalda del rubio y daba pequeños golpecitos con sus puños cerrados.

–Tu elige y déjanos a nosotros… – dijo sonriendo.

–bien. Elijo beso. – sabía que poniendo Draco la prueba estaba a salvo de besarle a él. La niña habría tenido más peligro.

–bien. Debes besar el váter – sonrió el chico con suficiencia.

–¿Qué? Eso es asqueroso… – se quejó mientras Alice reía a la espalda de Draco.

–es lo que hay.

–¿y si no lo hago?

Alice se acercó al oído de Draco y le susurró algo. El rubio sonrió a sus palabras y dijo:

–deberás masajear mis pies.

Alice volvió a reír con fuerza al ver la cara de Hermione apretando los labios.

–bien. Besaré el váter – dijo levantándose de mala gana.

Los otros dos se levantaron y la siguieron, riendo, dispuestos a ver la escena. Draco y Alice chocaron sus manos, cómplices, mientras Hermione se lavaba la boca, después de hacerlo.

–vosotros dos juntos sois horribles – se quejó volviendo al salón. Los tres volvieron a sentarse, pues era el turno de Draco, y Alice había acabado su castigo.

–elijo atrevimiento – dijo el rubio, pues por nada del mundo elegiría beso. Sabía perfectamente por donde podría salirle la niña.

Definitivamente, la estaba menospreciando.

–te atreves, te atreves… – Alice sonrió malignamente – ¿a besar a Hermione, en los labios?

–¿Qué? – soltaron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo.

–Alice… eso es… – intentó Hermione.

–es mi turno de elegir la prueba – le cortó la niña con una gran sonrisa.

Draco parecía en shock.

–¿Cual sería mi castigo si no lo hago? – se aventuró.

Por muy malo que fuera, prefería el castigo, mil veces.

–el castigo seria besar a Hermione, con lengua… – y la pequeña le miró con cara de saberse ganadora.

Draco lanzó a la niña una mirada asesina. ¿No era demasiado suelta para tener seis años? Definitivamente, no prefería el castigo.

Echó un vistazo a Hermione, que apartó la mirada al instante. Ahora toda su cara estaba casi del mismo tono que su nariz y mejillas.

No era una imagen tan horrible. Estaba guapa, apartando la mirada, avergonzada. Cuando mordió su labio inferior, Draco empezó a planteárselo.

¿Qué problema había? Había besado a muchas mujeres en su vida. Solo era una más…

Intentó buscar el rechazo que la chica le producía hacía apenas una semana, pero no lograba encontrarlo.

Se levantó. Solo era un estúpido juego.

Cogió la mano de la castaña y tiró de ella para levantarla mientras Alice observaba a los otros dos, quizá demasiado interesada.

Draco tiró de la cintura de Hermione para acercarla a él, mientras ella le miraba con algo parecido al pánico, pero no hacía nada por detenerlo. Sin pensárselo más, la mano que no estaba en la cintura que ella, avanzó hasta su nuca, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había posado sus labios sobre los de ella.

Pensaba detener ahí el contacto, pero una extraña fuerza le obligó a probar como sería el movimiento de ella sobre sus labios.

Justo lo que pensaba: lento, dulce, tortuoso. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su columna, y se alejó.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar, antes de que Draco hablara.

–Se terminó este estúpido juego. – dijo, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Alice, que había estado sonriendo, dejó de hacerlo.

–¿se ha enfadado Draco? – preguntó.

–creo que sí, pequeña. – Hermione suspiró viendo desaparecer al rubio por el pasillo ¿Qué había sido eso? Definitivamente, todavía podía sentir su piel erizada y vibrando donde él la había estado sujetando.

–¿Por qué se enfada? Si le ha gustado…

–la verdad, no creo que le haya gustado besarme a mi… – suspiró ella dirigiéndose al sofá.

Alice la siguió.

–si le ha gustado, porque ha cerrado los ojos. Y cuando yo le pregunté a mi mama porque cerraba los ojos cuando mi papa le daba un beso, me dijo que los cerraba porque le gustaba el beso.

Hermione estaba realmente sorprendida.

–¿Malfoy cerró los ojos? – preguntó, casi para sí misma.

–sí, y tú también. – la acusó.

Hermione sintió los colores subir a su cara y volvió a sentir con nitidez el recuerdo del beso del rubio.

–ven, vamos a leer un cuento – le dijo a la niña, para distraerla.

* * *

Luna se sentó en las gradas junto a Theo y Blaise, en la parte más alta, demasiado alejados de las gradas más cercanas donde los amigos y familiares de las chicas que hacían la prueba se alojaban.

–¿creéis que lo conseguirá de nuevo? – preguntó Theo a los otros dos. No sabía muy bien que hacía allí por una chica a la que conocía de apenas dos semanas, pero realmente Blaise no le había dado opción. Y además estaba lloviendo…

–por supuesto que lo conseguirá – dijo su amigo completamente convencido – ¿viste al resto? Weasley es la mejor, sin duda.

Theo miró a Luna. Sonreía, pero la preocupación no acababa de abandonar su rostro. La rubia se ajustó el paraguas y le miró un momento, ensanchando su sonrisa. El moreno no tuvo más remedio que sonreírle de vuelta.

La lluvia no caía con demasiada fuerza, pero lo suficiente para que la visión no fuera del todo clara.

De repente se escuchó un pequeño gritó común en las gradas y Blaise se puso de pie al instante, intentando ver mejor. Ginny acababa de caer de la escoba, pero había atrapado la quaffle y, aun cubierta de barro, ya se había subido a la escoba y regresaba al vuelo.

El moreno volvió a tomar asiento lentamente y a colocarse el paraguas sobre él. Definitivamente era la mejor: tan ágil, tan rápida, tan entregada, tan hermosa. Deseaba como no había deseado nunca volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Blaise frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto tardaría en aburrirse también de esta chica? Era una atracción tan distinta a la que había sentido por cualquier otra… Esas insulsas chicas, sin carácter, y entregadas a cualquier cosa que él les pidiera, le aburrían, pero esa pelirroja era distinta.

Lástima que estuviera totalmente colada por Potter. Observó a ese héroe de pacotilla, casi en primera fila, sin perder de vista los movimientos de SU chica.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato a la orden del jurado, el cual pedía atención a las chicas para nombrar a las tres finalistas.

Y ahí estaba. Ginny lo había conseguido. Una señora regordeta ya había saltado al campo y corría al encuentro de su hija, que gritaba y saltaba feliz.

Ginny alzó la vista. En lo más alto de las gradas, sus nuevos amigos, ¿amigos? Si…, le daban la enhorabuena.

Estaba a un paso de ser miembro de Las Arpías Holyhead. Y Hermione y Draco seguían sin aparecer.


	16. Chapter 16

**holaa! Os dejo nuevo capítulo, ahora subo mas seguido porque me he metido los capítulos en el móvil, lo que me costaba era encender el ordenador jaja, así ya no tengo excusa.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

Más tarde, esa noche, Draco salió de su habitación para cenar como si nada hubiese pasado. No hizo ningún comentario, y Hermione también prefirió dejarlo pasar. Ni loca pensaba sacar el tema de porque había aceptado besarla solo por un estúpido juego o por contentar a Alice, además de que no necesitaba escuchar los nuevos insultos y humillaciones que saldrían por su boca para excusarse.

Si él no le daba importancia, ella se la iba a dar menos todavía, aunque no pudiera dejar de mirar sus labios mientras cenaban, ni de recrearlos sobre los suyos una y otra vez.

Es cierto que había besado a chicos antes, pero… nada comparado, desde luego, con este último, por muy efímero que hubiera sido. No sabría decir porque, quizá por la sorpresa, o porque no se lo esperaba de él, o porque es la última persona que habría imaginado que la besaría, pero de algún modo, había sido especial. Aun así, lo mejor era olvidarlo.

Por suerte para todos, parecía que Alice también estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el tema. Durante la cena, por lo menos.

Al día siguiente, cuando se levantaron, la nevera y las despensas estaban llenas de nuevo. Era demasiado inquietante que durante la noche hubieran entrado allí y ellos ni siquiera lo hubieran notado. Draco y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los encerraron allí? Seguro algo más de dos semanas. Estaban llegando a perder la noción del tiempo.

Hermione miró a la niña. Estaba contenta, pero eso no iba a durar mucho más. Una niña pequeña no podía estar sin sus padres. No sabía muy bien que estaba buscando esa doctora en estos momentos. No había encontrado nada en su sangre, ni en las varitas…

Un ruido brusco los sobresaltó y los dos adultos se levantaron precipitadamente.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero.

Draco la ubicó tras él mientras los tres salían de la cocina. En la puerta alguien hacia alboroto y se oían forcejeos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, un chico de más o menos la edad de Draco y Hermione, se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose un polvo invisible. La puerta de entrada ya estaba cerrada, y el chico no tardó en localizarlos en el pasillo.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes sois? – les interrogó – si esto es alguna especie de broma de mis amigos, dejó de tener gracia cuando me rompieron la ceja de un manotazo…– Se quejó.

Y a decir verdad, el chico tenía un corte bastante feo y sangre que emanaba de él resbalando por su rostro.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y se hablaron en silencio ¿otro mago secuestrado?

Hermione decidió acercarse al chico y preguntarle directamente.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

–Pues… – el chico hizo memoria – estaba practicando algunos trucos, pues por fin me han contratado para una función, y de repente, unos tíos me agarraron, me metieron en una furgoneta, y aquí estoy – el chico se llevó la manga de su camisa al corte tan feo que tenía en la ceja, intentando parar la hemorragia. – ¿tenéis un botiquín por aquí?

–Anda, ven – le dijo Hermione señalándole el sofá al chico y sacando las medicinas que la doctora dejó la última vez, y con las que se curaba Draco.

–¿Qué es un botiquín? – le preguntó Alice muy bajito a Draco, al que le daba la mano, mientras seguían a los otros dos al salón.

Draco miró a la pequeña y solo se encogió de hombros. Pero en ese momento, algo quedó claro para todos: ese chico era muggle.

Hermione le limpió la herida y la cerró con unas tiritas de sutura.

–¿a qué te referías con practicar trucos? – preguntó mientras hacía esto último.

El chico le sonrió, enseñándole sus dientes, después, hizo una floritura con su brazo derecho, pasándola por bajo del izquierdo, y cuando la puso delante de ella, en su mano había una bonita rosa.

–para ti, princesa. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada, aceptando la flor, mientras Draco ponía los ojos en blanco y de repente sentía que ese chico iba a caerle muy mal.

–y esto… – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Alice – para la pequeña princesita – puso delante de la niña el puño cerrado – sopla – le pidió.

La niña sopló sobre la mano cerrada del otro, y cuando el chico la abrió, apareció un caramelo, que la niña aceptó riendo.

–Alice – le dijo Draco – supongo que tus padres te han dicho que no debes aceptar caramelos de desconocidos.

La niña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y asintió.

–tienes razón – después volvió la vista al chico nuevo – muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo – le dijo educadamente la niña.

El nuevo miró a Draco. Estaba claro que ambos se estaban retando, así que Hermione decidió intervenir.

–¿y cómo te llamas? – le preguntó, recuperando el control de la situación.

–soy Cool, a tu servicio – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. A Draco le entraron ganas de vomitar. ¿y esa tonta porque sonreía? Le molestaba que Hermione le siguiera las gracias al imbécil ese. – ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Es algún tipo de prueba? Debo escapar de esta casa con algún truco para que me contraten? – aventuró.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo explicarle.

–Pues mira no – le dijo Draco de malas maneras – la verdad es que te han secuestrado.

El chico rio con ganas.

–pues claro… – dijo sin creerle.

–es cierto – dijo Hermione – él y yo llevamos aquí algo más de dos semanas, y a ella la trajeron hace unos días.

–pero es imposible ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien secuestrarme a mí? – dijo incrédulo – ¿y porque a vosotros?

Desde luego, no podían decirle la verdad. Él era un muggle, y no podía saber sobre magia.

–no lo sabemos – dijo la castaña sin más.

–puedes elegir habitación y ponerte cómodo – le dijo el rubio, de nuevo, de malas formas.

–¡Draco! – le reprendió Hermione – ¿podemos hablar? Alice ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Cool la casa?

–vale – dijo la pequeña mientras Hermione se llevaba a Draco a parte.

–¿se puede saber qué te pasa con el pobre chico? Está en la misma situación que nosotros.

–pero es un muggle ¡por su culpa, no podremos intentar magia abiertamente!

–¿y qué culpa tiene él? – le dijo.

–si es un imbécil. Solo que a ti te ha engañado con tontos trucos de flores – dijo enfadado, y no sabía muy bien porque – tenías que haber visto tu sonrisa de boba ¿es que te gusta? Si quieres puedo dejaros una habitación para vosotros…

–¡pero de que estas hablando! ¿No sé a qué viene todo esto? – Hermione le empujó en el pecho con sus dos manos, ofendida – eres imbécil, Malfoy.

Y salió de allí.

Bien, y ahora, volvía a llamarle Malfoy…

* * *

Volvían de nuevo del callejón donde habían practicado magia, con la esperanza de recrear los hechos que hicieron que Draco y Hermione desaparecieran. Incluso lo habían intentado por los alrededores, pero allí no había aparecido nadie.

–ayer me llamó la madre de Hermione – contó Ginny a los otros tres, que habían salido a caminar por la playa – dice que hablan todas las semanas, y que no puede localizarla.

–¿Qué le dijiste? – le preguntó Theo.

La playa solo estaba solo iluminada por la luna, y junto con el ruido de las olas, provocaba una imagen fantasmagórica, pero los cuatro estaban a gusto con la compañía. Jamás ninguno pensó que podrían llevarse bien, pero allí estaban, convertidos en algo más que aliados. Eran amigos con los que incluso en otras circunstancias podrían llegar a sentirse a gusto.

–inventé que ha perdido el móvil y que le llueven las ofertas de trabajo. Que no para. Y que en cuanto la vea le diré que la llame.

Blaise observaba el perfil de la pelirroja. La luz de la luna provocaba que la viera más hermosa, si es que eso era posible.

–no podremos esperar mucho más a encontrarlos por nuestros propios medios. El tiempo pasa, y eso puede ser peligroso – dijo Luna.

Theo observó su silueta. Se había quitado los zapatos para caminar por la arena, y su vestido ondeaba entre sus piernas con la suave brisa marina.

–lo sabemos… – contestó el chico – solo hasta el fin de semana… – pidió. En cuanto denunciaran las desapariciones, pondrían precio a Draco, eso lo tenía claro.

Luna asintió y se agachó a observar una concha que las olas habían llevado hasta la orilla. Theo se quedó parado, esperándola, sin siquiera darse cuenta, mientras Blaise y Ginny siguieron caminando en silencio, adelantándose.

–creo que dije algo que quizá no debí decir, Blaise. – dijo ella rompiendo la calma.

–¿a qué te refieres? ¿Me lo dijiste a mí?

–no… – la chica procedió a explicarse. – Harry trajo a su novia a la comida que hicimos celebrando mi pase.

–será imbécil… – se quejó el moreno – ¿Cómo se atreve? Ese era tu momento.

Ginny le sonrió. Eso había pensado ella también, y le gustaba que él compartiera su visión.

–la cuestión es que… le dije que yo también estaba conociendo a alguien y… le di tu nombre. – confesó retorciendo sus manos.

–quieres decir que me estas utilizando para darle celos.

–claro que no. No te estoy utilizando. – se paró para mirarle a los ojos.

–pero estas enamorada de él… no puedes negarlo.

–bueno… a veces hay que pasar página, si no, nunca acabarás el libro. – dijo ella retomando el paso.

Blaise la siguió. No tenía muy claro que había querido decir con eso, pero esperaba que significara que iba a olvidar a Harry y a hacerle un hueco a él. Porque, por Merlín, que quería volver a besarla.

Luna cogió la concha y se incorporó, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Theo junto a ella, como si la hubiera estado esperando pacientemente.

–mira que concha más bonita – sonrió la rubia, enseñándosela y retomando el paseo.

–sí que lo es – confirmó el moreno.

Luna le observó detenidamente a los ojos, hasta que Theo no tuvo más remedio que desviar la vista, algo avergonzado por la intensidad de la rubia.

–te la regalo – dijo ella al fin, tendiéndosela.

–ah no… tú la encontraste, es tuya.

–pero quiero regalártela – insistió ella cogiendo la mano de él y dejando la concha – eres el primer chico que me ha esperado. En realidad… creo que eres el primer chico que no me mira como si estuviera loca, y quiero agradecerte.

Theo la miro con curiosidad. ¿Le estaba agradecida por haber parado su paso y no dejarla atrás, esperándola? Para cualquier chica, algo así habría pasado desapercibido.

–no creo que estés loca, solo que… bueno, quizá eres más especial que los demás. Y a la gente no le gusta que los demás sean especiales, quizá por eso te miraban así.

Luna lo miró, sopesando la idea del chico. Volvió a sonreír.

–guarda la concha, y cuando todo esto acabe y no nos veamos más, algún día la encontraras en algún lugar de tu casa, y te acordarás de mí.

El moreno sintió algo extraño en el estómago por las palabras de la chica. De repente, no le hacía gracia no volver a verla cuando encontraran a sus amigos. Aunque sabía que probablemente, era lo que ocurriría. Eso era una alianza temporal.

Se forzó a sonreír también.

–entonces, tendré que buscar una bonita concha, para que tú me recuerdes a mí.

–yo no voy a olvidarte nunca, Theo Nott.

Theo observó su perfil, iluminado por la luna, y supo que él tampoco iba a olvidarla fácilmente. Incluso se sorprendió a si mismo buscando una excusa para poder volver a verla en un futuro.

 **nuevo personaje, que os parece?**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

Ese día, Draco se despertó con el sonido de una melodiosa risa. Sonaba lejana en sus sueños, y sin saber cómo, pues nunca la había escuchado antes, le puso rostro: Hermione Granger.

Había estado soñando que la besaba por un estúpido juego.

No, un momento.

El rubio acabó de despertar, y abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporándose. Ese beso no había sido un sueño. Muy imbécil de él la había besado por un estúpido juego. Y después se enfadó, y mucho.

¿Por qué demonios la había besado? Era Granger por el amor a Merlín: insulsa, sabelotodo, sin gracia, irritante… ¿y porque no sentía arrepentimiento? Debería estar insultándola, diciéndole de todo para que comprendiera que ese beso había sido una mierda y que jamás volvería a repetirse. Algo como que tuvo que lavarse los labios con aguarrás para poder borrar el asco que le provocaba.

Pero es que todo eso era mentira.

Quizá se podía admitir a si mismo que le había gustado un poco besarla, que su inocencia en esos temas le encendía algo por dentro, en el pecho. Pero eso tenía un motivo: estar encerrado prácticamente a solas con ella, le estaba volviendo loco.

Volvió a escuchar una carcajada. Parecía que venia desde la cocina.

Alice seguía durmiendo, pero la cama de Hermione estaba vacía. ¿y con quien podría estar riendo si no era con Cool?

Se levantó de mal humor, y recorrió el pasillo, intentando escuchar la conversación de los otros dos.

–¡en serio! – decía Cool bastante animado – el conejo comenzó a enfadarse y a moverse como un loco. Me dio una patada en la boca del estomagó que me dejó K.O. y lo siguiente que recuerdo es caer del escenario ¡y el público se apartó! ¡Se apartó en lugar de agarrarme!

Hermione volvió a reír con la historieta del joven. Fue en ese momento que Draco entró en la cocina.

–vaya, veo que te hace mucha gracia estar secuestrada – dijo nada más los otros dos lo miraron – quizá lo que te incomodaba era la compañía, y no el secuestro en sí.

–buenos Dias a ti también, Malfoy – ironizó la castaña perdiendo toda la alegría que pudiera haber tenido hacia un instante.

–en serio, no sé cómo has sido capaz de soportarlo dos semanas – dijo Cool, sin importarle para nada que Draco estuviera escuchando.

–ay, si solo fueran dos… llevo aguantándole prácticamente toda la vida, día y noche. No sabes lo que es eso – dijo ella enfadada con el rubio.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que fastidiarlo todo? Se estaban comenzando a comportar civilizadamente y ahora volvía a ser la bestia de siempre.

–¿enserio? Entonces… ¿ya os conocíais?

–íbamos al mismo colegio.

Draco los observaba con malas pulgas mientras se preparaba un café soluble.

–un colegio interno, supongo – Hermione le miró con sorpresa ¿Cómo lo había sabido? – por eso que has dicho de que lo veías día y noche.

–ah, si…

–pero ya no tenéis edad de estar en el colegio. Es mucha casualidad que os secuestraran a ambos ¿no? Y no parece que os llevéis tan bien como para quedar como amigos y dar una vuelta juntos…

–oye ¡a ti que te importa! Estamos aquí y punto ¡deja de hacer tantas preguntas! – le gritó Draco.

En ese momento Alice apareció frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

–buenos días… ¿Por qué estáis tan enfadados?

Nadie pudo contestar, pues la puerta de entrada se abrió con un portazo y se escucharon los pasos por el pasillo, que identificaron como los de martillo, por lo pesados que eran.

Alice no lo pensó dos veces antes de correr y agarrarse de la pierna de Draco, que la sujeto protectoramente y poniéndose alerta. También puso un ojo vigilante sobre Hermione, que le estaba mirando igualmente. Se levantó y se puso junto al rubio justo en el momento en que martillo hacia su aparición.

–tu, el nuevo, ven conmigo. – dijo.

Nadie se movió mientras Cool miraba a los otros dos.

–Es mejor que hagas lo que te dicen si no quieres estar varios días sin moverte – le aconsejó Draco.

No es que le importara demasiado el chico, pero él sabía lo que era ser golpeado por ese hombre y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Como el chico no se movía, Martillo levanto su pistola y todos escucharon claramente como la cargaba. Cool se levantó al instante y los otros observaron cómo desaparecía con él.

–¿quieres desayunar Alice? – preguntó Hermione con normalidad, intentando detener el temblor que le producía cada vez que esa puerta se abría.

–Quiero irme a mi casa – dijo haciendo un puchero. Señal de que o hacían algo pronto o se pondría a llorar. Mucho había aguantado ya.

–y te vamos a llevar a casa muy pronto – dijo Draco poniéndose a su altura – ¿es que no confías en mí?

–sí, confió en ti, Draco.

–bien – se incorporó y guió a la niña a la mesa – pues ahora vamos a desayunar.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la escena. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico pudiera ser capaz de tener tantas caras, tantas personalidades? ¿Cuál era la verdadera? No era posible que todas las facetas que había visto en Draco Malfoy pudieran convivir juntas creando una única personalidad. Pero al parecer, este era Draco Malfoy: totalmente imprevisible.

–y tu – se dirigió a ella sacándola de su ensoñación – no deberías confiar así de fácil en todo el mundo.

La castaña volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirándole.

–Cool parece bastante más confiable que tú, mira por dónde.

–¿ah sí? Cuando llegó dijo que estaba practicando trucos de magia porque le iban a contratar para su primera función, y hace nada te estaba contando anécdotas sobre otras funciones ¿Dónde te cuadra eso?

Hermione se quedó callada, pues eso era cierto.

–a lo mejor… se refería en un teatro… o algo así – dudó. No quería darle la razón al rubio.

–lo que tú quieras. Si has acabado, deberíamos practicar ahora que él no está por aquí.

Hermione asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la terraza mientras Alice les seguía de cerca, pero se quedó entretenida con un dibujo que había comenzado el día anterior, en una mesita que habían colocado en la terraza cerca de ellos. Ahora que el chico nuevo no estaba, Draco se sentía más tranquilo. No sentía esas ganas irrefrenables de maldecir a todo y todos, pero Hermione seguía un poco enfurruñada por su comportamiento, y eso le hizo gracia.

–A lo mejor enfadada puedes canalizar mejor tus poderes – dijo Draco con una sonrisilla que molestó a la chica.

–entonces tu serías capaz de canalizarlos muy bien, pues parece que siempre estés enfadado.

–bueno, es que los chulitos me ponen enfermo – dijo, aun sonriendo, mientras jugaba con la tierra.

–querrás decir los que son más chulitos que tú. Aunque de esos hay pocos. – se quejó la castaña intentando ignorarle, pero era muy difícil ignorar a ese rubio.

–Gracias – dijo el mostrando una sonrisa brillante.

–no era un cumplido.

–Siempre estáis discutiendo mucho – les dijo Alice – mi papa, cuando discuto con mi prima Daisy, me dice que los juegos en equipo, son mucho más divertidos que solo, y si se discute, no hay equipo. – dijo sin apartar la vista de su dibujo, mientras balanceaba sus piernecitas, entretenida.

–Pues mira, creo que tiene razón – Draco se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió hasta Hermione.

Sonrió cuando la chica se puso tensa al sentir que él se sentaba a su espalda. Disfrutando de lo nerviosa que la ponía, la rodeó por la espalda, con una mano a cada lado, alcanzando sus manos que se mantenían en la tierra, agarrando las raíces con demasiada fuerza.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó nerviosa cuando sintió las manos de él sobre las suyas.

–Hagamos magia juntos – dijo acercándose a su oído y rozando su oreja suavemente con sus labios.

Hermione sentía el pecho de él contra su espalda. Estaban muy cerca y sintió como el calor se agolpaba en su rostro y la temperatura se arremolinaba alrededor de ella hasta hacerla sudar.

De pronto, una de las ramas de la planta se alargó, de ella aparecieron varias hojas que de abrieron y estiraron, y en la punta, un capullo se abrió para ofrecer una flor en todo su esplendor.

Hermione sacó sus manos acelerada, cayendo hacia atrás, y dejando que Draco la sujetase sobre él.

–¿has visto eso? – preguntó aturdida.

–Claro que lo he visto, hemos hecho magia – dijo Draco, perplejo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, sin importarle ya los nervios que hace apenas segundos sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, y ante esa visión, el que ahora se sentía aturdido era Draco.

Quizá a veces debía de pararse a pensar más las cosas. Siempre le habían dicho que era demasiado impulsivo, demasiado irreflexivo, demasiado muchas cosas… nunca le había importado demasiado, hasta ese momento en el que había cogido la cara de la castaña que le miraba de esa forma y la había acercado a él para después besarla.

Probó sus labios sin prisa, para después adentrarse en su boca y acariciarla con su lengua mientras algo impulsaba a sus brazos a abrazarla contra él, a apretarla y sentir el calor que ella desprendía. Un escalofrió delicioso, que se convirtió en cosquilleo al llegar a su estómago, le hizo sentirse triunfal cuando sintió que ella también le estaba besando.

Nunca se había permitido sentir un beso de esa forma, o quizá nadie había conseguido hacerle sentir nada. Todo cuanto sentía era nuevo, distinto…

–¿Qué haceis?

Sobresaltados, y volviendo al mundo real, se separaron todo lo que pudieron en apenas un microsegundo.

–nada… – musitó Hermione llevándose una mano a los labios. Draco se estaba revolviendo el pelo frustrado.

–que raros sois… – dijo la niña.

Se miraron un momento, preguntándose en silencio en que narices estaban pensando hace unos segundos para acabar así.

–olvídalo – dijo el rubio reaccionando – la puerta.

Ambos se levantaron precipitadamente y corrieron a la puerta de entrada, que en ese momento se abría.

Cool entró tambaleándose al tiempo que se sujetaba las costillas y miraba con odio a martillo, que cerró de nuevo.

–¿estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione ayudándole a mantenerse en pie y queriéndolo acompañar al sofá, pero este se negó.

–Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? A solas…– dijo con esfuerzo.

A Draco le había cambiado la cara de nuevo. ¿Por qué ella tenía que dejar que él le rodeara con el brazo? Vale que apenas se mantenía en pie… pero no era razón suficiente.

Hermione miró un momento a Draco, y asintió a Cool.

–echa un vistazo a la niña – le pidió mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

–tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, Hermione…

–solo será un momento. – y desapareció en la habitación del recién llegado.

La castaña le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

–¿te duelen las costillas?

–Hermione, esa gente está loca – me han estado preguntando sobre magia. – le dijo – no trucos de magia, sobre magia de verdad, dicen que vosotros hacéis magia, que tenéis varitas, y que les hablara de todo eso.

Hermione continuó seria, intentando que sus emociones no se reflejaran en su rostro.

–tú mismo lo has dicho, están locos.

–Hermione… – le dijo tirando de su mano para que se acercara a él. – puedes confiar en mi – el chico le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, de una forma muy cálida. Su mano alcanzó la mejilla de ella y la acarició.

Ese gesto puso a Hermione en alerta, y cuando él empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella, la chica se levantó de la cama precipitadamente, alejándose de él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese chico? Apenas se conocieron el día anterior, y casi ni habían hablado, no se conocían ¿Qué pretendía?

–oh… lo siento mucho – dijo él abochornado – no sé qué me ha pasado, me dejé llevar por el momento.

–será mejor que descanses. – dijo ella,

–Hermione… si sabéis algo, o tenéis algo, debes entregarlo. Solo así saldremos de aquí.

La chica le miró una última vez y salió apresurada de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

–¿Qué te ha hecho? – le preguntó Draco cuando le vio la cara al regresar. Estaba descompuesta.

–No me ha hecho nada – le dijo evitando su mirada – vamos a hacerlo – y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cogió el picaporte y con la mirada le indicó a Draco que hiciera lo propio, posando la mano sobre la de ella. Volvió a notar el cosquilleo que su contacto le producía, pero estaba velado por algo.

–alohomora – dijeron al unísono. Pero no ocurrió nada.

Lo intentaron varias veces más, pero la magia no fluía esta vez.

Esa noche, la pasarían de nuevo en esa cárcel.


	18. Chapter 18

–chicos, hoy y mañana es nuestra última oportunidad – anunció Ginny esa mañana mientras almorzaba con sus nuevos amigos y Luna – no es cuestión de que culpabilicen a Malfoy o no, es cuestión de que pueden estar en peligro.

–y si Draco es inocente, Hermione hará saber a todo el mundo que lo es – añadió Luna a unos muy poco convencidos slytherin.

–¿y si no es inocente? – preguntó Blaise, serio.

–¿crees que podría ser culpable? – le preguntó Luna.

–¡no! – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

–Pero Draco… no ha sido inocente ni cuando era niño… – dijo Blaise sonriendo con nostalgia.

–no es santo de mi devoción – dijo Ginny – pero también tenía otras ideas creadas acerca de vosotros, y esas ideas han cambiado mucho – dijo mirando a Blaise y sonriendo, que le sonrió de vuelta, enseñando todos sus dientes.

–sé que a partir de ahora no podrás vivir sin mí. Pero puedo hacer el favor de quedar contigo de vez en cuando. – le dijo el moreno jugando con ella.

–¿Qué favor?

Los cuatro rieron, antes de ponerse serios de nuevo, pues esta vez, tenían que encontrar a los secuestradores de sus amigos sí o sí.

Llegaron al callejón donde encontraron los pañuelos, pero esta vez no estaba vacío. Había dos tipos apoyados en la pared, uno de ellos enorme y con una cicatriz en la cara, y el otro bastante atractivo y con pinta de tener mucha calle.

El más normal estaba enrollando algo en un pequeño papel. Lo chupó con la lengua y lo cerró mientras les observaba con detenimiento. Hizo una señal al grandote al tiempo que se ponía el rulito que acababa de hacer tras la oreja y ambos salían de allí.

–¿y qué pasa si alguien que no son los secuestradores nos ve haciendo magia? – preguntó Luna observando como los dos chicos desaparecían.

–pues tendremos que borrarle la memoria. – le contestó Theo.

–pero eso solo puede hacerlo el ministerio. – explico la rubia.

–pues que no nos hubieran enseñado el hechizo en el colegio, si es que no podíamos usarlo. – declaró Ginny algo enfadada.

La situación le estaba empezando a saturar. No solo estaba que su mejor amiga estaba desaparecida y seguramente corría peligro. Es que el chico del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada salía con otras chicas y aun así intentaba manipularla, queriendo tenerla ahí, como si fuera una especia de reserva. También estaba la presión de ser una de las finalistas para entrar en las arpías, a solo una prueba más de conseguirlo, y luego estaba lo confundida que se sentía cerca de ese enorme chico bobalicón que le hacía tener sentimientos encontrados y de lo cual no sabía que pensar.

–Esto es una mierda – declaró con fuerza – quien se los llevó los vio haciendo magia ¿no? Pues magia – dijo lanzando un hechizo – tomad magia, y más magia – lanzaba un hechizo tras otro.

–Ginny… tranquila – le pidió Blaise, junto a los otros tres que la observaban caminar de un lado a otro lanzando hechizos.

–es que nuestra única pista no puede ser que desaparecieron en este lugar y dar por hecho el resto. No sabemos lo que pasó aquí. Tiene que haber una forma de averiguar algo más. Algo que se nos escapa…

Pero la chica no pudo seguir hablando, pues el tipo enorme que acababan de ver, apareció detrás de ella y le dio en la cabeza con un palo, que la lanzó al suelo inconsciente.

Tras el enorme hombre apareció el otro apuntándoles con una pistola. Blaise ya se dirigía a ellos hecho una fiera y apretando los puños, con la varita preparada en la mano derecha.

–alto ahí chico, si no quieres que te mat…

Pero Blaise no iba a escucharle. Acababan de dejar inconsciente a SU CHICA de un golpe en la cabeza, y eso no lo iba a perdonar. Antes de que el otro acabara la frase, la mierda que llevaba en la mano había volado lejos por su varita, y cuando llegó hasta él, no necesitó magia para tumbarlo de un puñetazo.

Martillo fue a ayudar a su jefe, pero antes incluso de que hubiera dado un paso hacia Blaise, que ya se había puesto a horcajadas sobre el tipo dispuesto a matarlo, una fuerza invisible lo lanzó hacia atrás.

Theo avanzó hacia el enorme hombre y unas cuerdas salieron de su varita, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

Luna corrió hasta su amiga, preocupada, tomándole en pulso y buscando la herida en la cabeza que le había cubierto el rostro de sangre.

–Blaise, no lo mates – le aconsejó su amigo, pues la ira del moreno lo tenía poseído y sus puños, los que lanzaba una y otra vez contra la cara del antes atractivo joven, estaban cubiertos de sangre – necesitamos que hablen, y ese tiene cara de idiota.

Blaise se detuvo al escuchar a su amigo. Por un momento había estado fuera de sí. Algo muy oscuro se había apoderado de él. Observó al chico sobre el que estaba, que estaba escupiendo sangre, y algo parecido a un diente, y se apartó.

Olvidándolo por el momento, corrió junto a la pelirroja, arrodillándose junto a ella y apoyándola en sus rodillas.

–eh, pecosa… ¿me oyes? – le dijo con cariño. – Ginny, vuelve conmigo, anda – dijo tapando la herida que Luna ya había localizado.

El malherido chico intentó incorporarse y luna caminó hacia él, apuntándolo con la varita y atándolo como a su compañero. Mientras, Blaise había acabado de cerrar la herida de Ginny con magia mientras seguía llamándola para que despertara.

Ginny escuchaba a alguien llamándole, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, y sabía que si despertaba, ese dolor se acentuaría. Prefería seguir dormida. Pero esa voz se le hacía tan atractiva… la llamaba pecosa e imaginaba una sonrisa juguetona escondida tras esa palabra. Había alguien que la llamaba así para hacerla rabiar, pero que a la vez, lo decía con cariño, que la trataba como a una princesa, pero al mismo tiempo la retaba a cada rato.

Sabía bien quien la estaba llamando de su sueño, y a pesar del dolor que sabía que iba a sentir, valía la pena por verle de nuevo.

Intento abrir los ojos, pero parecían muy pesados y apenas una rendija le dejó ver una mancha oscura frente a ella. Volvió a esforzarse, y poco a poco, la mancha fue tomando la forma de un rostro que la miraba aliviado.

–aquí estas, pecosa – le dijo Blaise – te estaba echando de menos – le dijo con ternura, acariciándole el rostro.

Se sentía bien sentir sus caricias, se sentían bien sus palabras.

–no me he ido a ningún lado – murmuró la pelirroja volviendo en si e intentando sonreír.

–imagina entonces hasta donde llega mi dependencia de ti…

La chica sonrió y Blaise la ayudó a incorporarse poco a poco. La apoyó en la pared y dejó que Luna la abrazara.

El moreno se levantó y recogió el palo con el que habían pegado a Ginny, se acercó al hombretón que Theo tenía sometido y le dio con fuerza en la cabeza.

–vuelve a tocarla y te aseguro que la cabeza no será lo único que voy a romperte.

A Ginny le sorprendió la ferocidad con la que el chico había hablado.

–eso no es nada… – le susurró Luna al ver la mirada de su amiga – mira como ha dejado a ese – le señaló al otro, que luchaba contra la inconsciencia. – cuando te atacaron se volvió completamente loco – le aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa – creo que nunca ha estado tan enamoradao, se le nota…

–luna, estas usando palabras demasiado grandes – le susurró de vuelta, pero la sonrisa le bailaba en el rostro al pensar que alguien pudiera protegerla de esa manera, que pudiera provocar esas reacciones en otra persona.

–ponlo ahí, Theo – le pidió Blaise a su amigo, señalando el lugar junto al otro tipo. – Luna, vigila que no venga nadie – pidió a la rubia, que se levantó al instante y se puso alerta.

Blaise se agachó frente al chico al que prácticamente había desfigurado con sus puñetazos y le cogió del pelo para que le mirara. No era el plan original hacer daño a nadie. No hasta que ellos la habían dañado a ella. Ni siquiera sabían si ellos tendrían algo que ver con la desaparición de sus amigos, pero iba a averiguarlo.

–justo aquí desaparecieron un chico y una chica hace exactamente diecisiete días ¿sabes algo?

–no sé nada – dijo el chico con debilidad.

Blaise frunció el ceño y apuntó con su varita al rostro de chico, que se removió inquieto sin poder moverse a causa de las ataduras. La luz salió y cerró algunas de las heridas.

–¿sientes alivio, verdad? – le preguntó, y el chico suspiró – pues también puedo hacer que el dolor le multiplique por cien si no me dices la verdad – le amenazó.

–como… ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó al sentir el alivio instantáneo.

–¡aquí las preguntas las hago yo! – bramó.

–déjalo Blaise – le dijo Theo – acabaré con esto mucho más rápido con legeremancia.

–buena idea – le apoyó Luna – concéntrate Theo, tu puedes. – le animó.

El chico se sonrojó un poco por los ánimos de la rubia, pero se recompuso y se arrodillo frente al chico, concentrándose en su mente, escalando los muros de esta, hasta que llegó a lo que buscaba.

–fueron ellos, ellos se los llevaron – murmuró con los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza, viendo las imágenes que le ofrecía la mente ajena – uff… – murmuró cuando vio la paliza de Draco.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ginny, poniéndose en pie, pues se encontraba algo mejor.

–no le interrumpáis – les pidió Luna – no debe romper la conexión. – Pues el hombre se removia nervioso ante la intromisión en su cabeza, y si no hubiera sido por lo débil que estaba, ya lo habría expulsado.

–creo… creo que sé donde están. – dijo el moreno volviendo en sí, y dejando al otro fatigado.

–¿estás seguro? – le pregunto Blaise – debemos tenerlo claro antes de borrarles la memoria.

–borrar… ¿borrarnos la memoria? ¿De que estas hablando, chico? – dijo el hombre alerta.

–de que voy a borrar de vuestra mente hasta el nombre que os pusieron vuestros padres – les dijo Blaise con ira.

–Blaise – Ginny le cogió del brazo – no dejes que te posea el slytherin que llevas dentro. Yo lo haré.

Blaise suspiró.

–Ginny yo…

–lo se… y no sabes cómo me siento de agradecida por tu protección y de sentir que te importo tanto – la chica le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió, y Blaise ya parecía un corderito de nuevo, y le encantaba el poder que tenía sobre él.

Ginny se remangó y cogió su varita del suelo.

–borraré lo suficiente como para que no volváis a hacer daño a nadie más – les dijo remangándose.

-vamos, os llevaré hasta allí – les dijo Theo apenas diez minutos después, mientras los dos hombres, ya desatados, se miraban entre sí sin reconocerse.

* * *

Esa mañana, ya habían acabado de desayunar y estaban en el salón.

Hermione miraba la puerta con culpabilidad. Si habían hecho magia, ¿porque no podía un simple alohomora? ¿Había sido por su estado de ánimo después de hablar con Cool? Entonces la culpa era suya… estaban allí porque ella no era capaz de canalizar un poco de magia ¿pero cómo iba a canalizar una magia que no sabía de dónde venía? Nadie les había explicado nada de eso ¿de dónde había sacado ella la magia, si sus padres no la poseían? No podía haberla heredado como Draco.

Eran tantas preguntas, que se iba a empezar a volver loca, y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

–oye Cool – dijo Alice de repente – si sigues mirando así a Hermione, Draco va acabar enfadándose mucho ¿no lo ves?

Todos los presentes miraron a la niña, pero Draco no pudo disimular a tiempo la mirada asesina que estaba lanzando al chico nuevo.

–no veo porque tendría que enfadarse solo porque yo la mire. – dijo el chico.

–pues porque se pone celoso – explicó la niña.

Hermione no sabía si reír o cerrar la boca por la sorpresa. Con cualquier otra niña, lo habría pasado por alto y se habría reído, pero había aprendido que Alice era muy observadora y muy lista.

–Pues no veo porque iba a estar celoso de que yo mire a una chica con la que se lleva tan mal – contestó el otro, desafiando al rubio con la mirada.

–ellos no se llevan mal, Cool – le explicó – discuten a veces, pero se quieren.

–¿se quieren? – dijo Cool ya riendo.

–¡es verdad! – se enfadó la niña porque no la creía – se dan besos y esas cosas. Y los besos se lo0s dan las personas que se quieren – gritó la pequeña haciendo escuchar a todos su verdad.

Draco y Hermione se miraron con tensión, mientras Cool miraba a ambos, estudiando sus reacciones. Después de ver cuanta verdad había en las palabras de la niña, sonrió con suficiencia.

–vaya… es que Hermione no me dijo nada ayer, cuando estuvimos a punto de besarnos…

No hizo falta mucho más para que Draco saltara de su asiento y lo cogiera por el cuello de su camisa, hablándole amenazadoramente a escasos centímetros de su cara.

–¿Qué hicisteis qué?

–¿no te lo ha dicho tu chica? – le preguntó sin inmutarse.

–Basta, eso no fue realmente así – dijo Hermione cuando consiguió aclarar su mente con lo que había pasado en apenas segundos. Draco tenía a Cool cogido del cuello y le miraba peligrosamente – Draco, él intentó besarme, pero yo me fui de allí, te lo juro. – se explicó ella, sin saber muy bien porque le estaba dando explicaciones.

Draco volvió en si el suficiente tiempo como para preguntarse qué hacia apunto de pegarse con otro tío nada menos que por Hermione Granger.

Soltó al chico y dio dos pasos atrás.

–ni siquiera me importa – dijo mirando indiferentemente a la chica – solo que nunca pensé que fueras tan suelta – escupió con frialdad. – tan mojigata que parecías…

–¡cómo te atreves! – le gritó. Después se volvió al otro chico que estaba riendo con la escena – ¡y tú eres un mentiroso! Has tergiversado las cosas. No estuvimos a punto de besarnos, tú quisiste besarme a mí, no me incluyas en ese momento.

–te dejaste acariciar tan fácilmente, que pensé que podría hacerlo sin problema. Parecías querer colaborar, llevabas todo el día riéndome las gracias.

–Eres un imbécil – dijo ella empujándole en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas – ¡acaso crees que besaría a otro chico apenas unos minutos después de besarte a ti? – dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia Draco.

–No está bien discutir… – murmuró Alice paseándose entre ellos, pero todos la ignoraban, estaban demasiado ocupados gritándose los unos a los otros.

–no lo sé… – le respondió Draco retándola.

–¡pues deberías saberlo! Hace años que me conoces. Yo soy capaz de decir muchas cosas de ti después de tanto tiempo – gritó la castaña.

–chicos… – la pequeña comenzó a frotarse los ojos, pensando que había sido ella la que había provocado todo eso con sus palabras.

–¿ah sí? Pues dilo, a ver que tanto me conoces.

–se perfectamente que puedes liarte con cualquier chica y desecharla, como si nada.

–exacto, y aquí solo tenía a una chica a mano. – Draco ya no era Draco, la rabia hablaba por su boca.

–eres un…

–oh espera… no habrías creído que te he besado porque sentía algo por ti ¿no? – el rubio estaba completamente fuera de sí y es que en su cabeza solo veía imágenes de Cool acariciando a Hermione y a ambos a punto de besarse, y era suficiente para sacarlo de quicio sin saber porque. – sabes muy bien que siento por ti, Granger.

–¡si! Sé muy bien sobre el profundo asco que sientes hacia mí.

Alice lloraba con fuerza en medio de los gritos, mientras Cool solo observaba la escena divertido.

–¡quiero irme a casa! – gritaba la pequeña entre sollozos.

–¿quieres irte a casa? – le grito Draco – muy bien, ahí tienes la puerta. Un simple alohomora y podrás irte a casa ¿parece fácil, verdad?

Mientras Draco y Hermione discutían de lo fácil que era abrir la puerta y de que no debería hablar así a la niña, Alice, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y entre hipidos por el berrinche, alargó sus manitas hacia la puerta y murmuró:

–alohomora.

El sonido del clic de la puerta hizo que todos los presentes se quedaran en silencio.

 **bueno, bueno, parece que estamos llegando al final de la historia no?**

 **La que se ha montado en un momento, y mientras ellos acaban de encontrarse la puerta abierta, sus amigos ya saben donde están.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione y Draco se miraron, olvidando de golpe todo lo que se habían estado diciendo hace apenas unos segundos. La niña había conseguido abrir la puerta y no importaba nada más en ese momento, aparte de salir de allí.

–vámonos – les apresuró Draco. Tenían que salir antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Sin pensarlo demasiado el rubio corrió hacia la puerta, cogió a Alice en brazos para ir más deprisa, y la abrió con fuerza, mirando alrededor. Había unas escaleras, lo único que tenía claro era que tenían que ir hacia abajo, y después ya verían sobre la marcha como salir de allí.

–Draco…

La llamada lastimera de Hermione le hizo girarse despacio. Por su voz, sabía que algo fallaba, algo no estaba bien.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Maldito seas…

Y es que al darse la vuelta, con la niña en brazos, encontró a Cool inmovilizando a Hermione con las manos a su espalda y una navaja bien afilada sobre el cuello de la chica.

–¿acaso os tragasteis el cuento del pobre chico al que habían secuestrado por hacer trucos de magia? – Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza, notando el filo de la navaja sobre su garganta. Tenía miedo hasta de tragar saliva por si se cortaba – desde el principio me metieron aquí para espiaros y sacaros información. Pensé que sería muy fácil con esta tonta – dijo mirando a Hermione por el lado y acercando su cara al rostro de ella. Draco apretó los puños – pero no me quiso decir nada, y me rechazó cuando intenté ligármela. Al parecer le gustas demasiado. Ahora tendréis mucho tiempo para hacer las paces. ¡Cierra la puerta!

–no la cierres Draco…– le pidió la castaña desde su lugar.

El rubio se estaba poniendo rojo de ira y Alice, en sus brazos lloraba en silencio, con miedo a hacer demasiado ruido.

–tengo una idea mejor. ¡Suéltala! – le ordeno el slytherin.

–Ah, no… no es así como funciona el juego. – negó Cool.

–Draco, por favor… vete con Alice. No habrá otra oportunidad… – no quería llorar de nuevo. Quería que él la viera fuerte para que le hiciera caso y saliera de ese maldito infierno.

–¿acaso eres tonta? No voy a irme a ningún sitio sin ti.

–se me está acabando la paciencia. Y no os conviene que se me acabe la paciencia – mientras decía esto último, había clavado la punta de la navaja en la mejilla de Hermione, la cual tuvo que apretar con fuerza los labios para no gritar mientras el filo recorría su carne, dejando un reguero de sangre a su camino. – ¡cierra la puerta!

–¡hijo de puta! – Bramó Draco fuera de sí, y al extender la mano, Cool voló por los aires, por encima del sofá, hasta golpearse con la pared.

Hermione cayó al suelo, llevándose los dedos al corte que le había hecho, y mirando a Draco, al cual en estos momentos, admiraba, y mucho.

–lo has conseguido… – murmuró desde el suelo.

–vamos – la apremió cogiendo su mano y levantándola para después salir corriendo con las dos chicas escaleras abajo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzaron a escuchar pasos tras ellos, y apenas habían bajado dos pisos cuando una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el recinto. Draco apretó el paso, aun con el peso de la niña, y arrastró a Hermione, que corría todo lo rápido que podía, intentando no tropezarse con las escaleras.

Tan concentrada estaba en cuidar sus pasos, un escalón tras otro, que se golpeó contra la espalda de Draco cuando este paró de golpe. El chico seguía apretando su mano con fuerza, y ella tuvo la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, él no iba a soltarla. No iba a dejarla.

Miró sobre el hombro del rubio para encontrar a la doctora Queen apuntándoles con un arma de fuego.

–lo siento chicos, pero no podéis iros todavía. Aún no he conseguido vuestra magia.

–¡eres una señora mala! – gritó Alice aferrándose al cuello del rubio y escondiendo su cara en su hombro. – quiero irme con mis padres…

–cógela – le pidió Draco a Hermione. La chica cogió a la pequeña que la abrazó con fuerza, escondiéndose de nuevo en su hombro. Draco se puso delante de ellas, haciendo frente a la mujer.

–si he de mataros, lo haré. Ya encontraré a otros, pero no vais a salir de aquí – les aseguró.

Y Hermione sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Y no solo por su vida. También por la vida de una niña tan pequeña. Y también por la vida del chico que tenía frente a ella haciendo de escudo, anteponiendo su vida a la de él.

Por Merlín que no quería que le pasara nada. Quería decirle tantas cosas, lamentaba tantas peleas, el que no se hubieran dado una oportunidad para conocerse. Porque ahora lo sabía: el chico que tenía frente a ella era una persona extraordinaria, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, pero una persona maravillosa.

El rubio extendió su brazo como había hecho en el piso de arriba, pero esta vez no ocurrió nada, y la mujer sonrió con sorna. Volvió a hacerlo varias veces más, no iba a rendirse, tenía que concentrarse, encontrar algo que canalizara su magia. Tenía que salvarlas, tenía que hacerlo.

–vamos, volved arriba – ordenó la mujer sonriendo ante los intentos frustrados del chico – estáis agotando mi pac…

Pero entonces, la pistola que llevaba en la mano, voló por los aires. Bien ¡lo había conseguido!

Unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y envolvieron a la doctora.

Draco se miró la mano confundido. No fue hasta que la mujer perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo que vio tras ella a Blaise y… ¿Weasley? En ese momento asomaron tras ellos Theo y esa chica Lunatica de Ravenclaw.

–¡Hermione! – la llamó Ginny.

Draco se apartó para que la castaña observara a sus salvadores, y junto a él pasaron dos torbellinos que se lanzaron a abrazar a su amiga.

–no puedo creerlo… ¡Luna! ¡Ginny! – ahora sí que estaba llorando, pues sus amigas estaban allí, y con varitas en la mano. Estaban salvados.

–¿estás bien tío? – le preguntó Blaise acercándose a Draco, que asintió, mientras Theo lo inspeccionaba detenidamente.

–estoy bien… – les aseguró – pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver aquí – dijo mirando a la mujer.

El rubio miró a Hermione y sus amigas. La chica le explicaba a Alice que habían venido a salvarles y que pronto la llevarían con sus padres.

–Ginny, llevarlas a mi casa. Nos veremos allí. – le pidió Blaise a la pelirroja.

–pero vosotros…

No continuó la frase porque un ruido ensordecedor tras ellas había hecho que parte del techo cayera y las luces titilaran.

Cool estaba tras ellas, iba armado y había lanzado un disparo de advertencia al techo.

–iros, ¡ahora! – les ordeno Theo, y Ginny y Luna se desaparecieron con Hermione y Alice.

–estoy acabando muy harto de ti, tío – le dijo Cool a Draco. – y no me importa que ahora estén aquí tus amiguitos, voy a matarte, y después a ellos.

–Blaise ¿puedes dejarme tu varita? – su voz daba miedo, y eso que sus amigos lo conocían muy bien. El rubio estaba al límite.

–Vigila tu ira – le dijo el moreno tendiéndosela.

Draco supo el momento exacto en que el falso mago iba a apretar el gatillo, pero no tuvo tiempo. Arma y hombre volaron por los aires tras una explosión de su bombarda.

Se acercó a él despacio, mientras el otro buscaba su pistola desesperadamente, pero Draco fue más rápido.

–¿buscas esto? – dijo enseñándosela. – queríais magia ¿verdad? Pues os voy a enseñar lo que es la magia, y te aseguro que no te va a gustar.

Blaise y Theo se miraron el uno al otro. Ese tío tenía que haberle enfadado mucho, pues al parecer no se iba a conformar con un lavado de cerebro.

–¡sectusempra! – bramó con rabia, y disfrutó de los gritos del otro mientras su piel se rajaba como si mil cuchillos la atravesaran.

El rubio se dio la vuelta, hacia sus amigos.

–curalé, anda – le pidió Theo, y se dirigió hacia la doctora Queen.

–¿Dónde está mi varita?

–eres muy valiente ahora que no puedo defenderme ¿verdad? – le escupió la mujer, sabiéndose perdedora.

–igual de valiente que te sentías tu cuando nosotros estábamos desarmados, igual de valiente que te sentías ante una niña de seis años – le contestó con rabia.

–lo que hice, fue por una buena causa…

–¿Dónde está mi varita? – le interrogó más fuerte, perdiendo la paciencia.

–esta igual que la de tu amiguita, hecha añicos en mi laboratorio. – le contestó con suficiencia.

A Draco le dolieron esas palabras, pero no lo demostró. Había perdido su varita.

–debería matarte… pero perder todos tus recuerdos será un castigo mucho peor.

Cuando Draco acabó con ellos, se volvió hacia sus amigos. Se le notaba mucho más tranquilo.

–gracias chicos – les dijo sinceramente. Y ahora, que no había chicas delante con las que comportarse como hombres, se abrazaron los tres.

–ya no sabes cómo llamar la atención. – se quejó Blaise, haciendo reír a los demás.

–llevadlos a un lugar donde los encuentren – les dijo – por separado. Yo voy a incendiar este lugar.

–¿incendiarlo? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó su moreno compañero.

–quien sabe lo que puede haber en los archivos de esta mujer, no voy a correr riesgos… – se volvió hacia una puerta que parecía un despacho y con su varita apuntó a la mesa llena de papeles. – incendio.

Se sentía tan bien volver a hacer magia. La había echado mucho de menos.

–ten cuidado – le pidió Theo mientras el rubio observaba las llamas.

–largaos ya, os veo en tu casa. – les aseguró

Theo cogió a los dos desmemoriados y a Blaise y se desapareció con ellos.

 **bueno pues ya están todos juntos y a salvo, por fin!**

 **Que os ha parecido el rescate/escape?**

 **Besos!**


	20. Chapter 20

Luna terminaba de cerrar la herida de la mejilla de Hermione cuando Theo y Blaise aparecieron en la casa de este último, donde tantas veces se habían reunido los cuatro. Esas reuniones, al fin, habían dado sus frutos.

–¿Dónde está Draco? – preguntó Hermione levantándose hacia los recién llegados, que no traían al rubio con ellos.

Los cuatro presentes se sorprendieron de que Malfoy (pronunciado con asco y rabia) hubiera pasado a ser Draco, y que además provocara esa preocupación en ella.

–se quedó incendiando el lugar por si habían pruebas que pudieran comprometer a los magos. – le explicó Theo.

–¿le habéis dejado allí solo? – les recriminó.

–tranquilízate. Ya no había nadie peligroso, y tiene mi varita – le dijo Blaise.

–aun así… – pero en ese momento, Draco se apareció en la habitación y Hermione corrió hasta él olvidando al resto por un momento. – ¿estás bien? – le preguntó sin atreverse a tocarlo, aunque después de todo lo ocurrido, solo quería abrazarlo.

–el corte… – Draco acarició el lugar en la mejilla de ella donde Cool la había cortado con su navaja, pero ya no había corte, solo el lugar un poco enrojecido.

Hermione puso la mano sobre la de él, que seguía en su mejilla, y le sonrió cálidamente.

–Luna lo ha cerrado… – le dijo. Pero al pronunciar el nombre de la rubia, ambos volvieron a la realidad. Dejaron de tocarse y se separaron avergonzados mirando al resto. Cada cual intentaba disimular su asombro como podía.

–vaya… os lleváis bastante mejor que la última vez que os vimos juntos – sonrió Blaise mirándolos con una sonrisa traviesa.

No tuvieron tiempo de ponerse colorados, pues una pequeña niña les abrazó las piernas con fuerza.

–¡estamos salvados! – dijo Alice alegre.

Draco sonrió y se agachó a la altura de la niña.

–todo gracias a la pequeña heroína que logró abrir la puerta con su magia.

Alice sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

–y a ti, que salvaste a la princesa del malo. Seguro que ahora Hermione está mucho más enamorada de ti.

La castaña se atragantó al oír las palabras de la niña.

–Eh, Alice – dijo ella disimulando, agachándose también a su altura, y cruzando una mirada perturbadora con Draco, que parecía desconcertado – ¿sabes dónde está tu casa? Querrás ir a ver a tus papas ¿no?

–¡si! – la pequeña levantó su mano izquierda. En su muñeca había una pulsera de plata – aquí lo pone.

–Tenéis que contarnos muchas cosas – dijo Ginny – ¿esta niña estaba secuestrada con vosotros?

–así es. Lo primero es llevarla a su casa, y después habrá tiempo para hablar – la castaña miró al extraño grupo – también tenéis mucho que contarnos. Como nos encontrasteis, por ejemplo. Y que hacéis juntos.

Ginny miró a Blaise y se sonrojó un poco, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchara visiblemente. No pasó desapercibido ni para Draco ni para Hermione.

–como dices, lo primero es llevar a la niña – dijo la pelirroja.

–Tendréis que llevarnos – les dijo Draco – nuestras varitas… están destruidas.

Hermione le miró ¿la suya también?

–bueno, tienes mi varita. Úsala para ir hasta allí, y lleva a Granger contigo. – dijo Blaise, sonriendo todavía – Theo llevará a la niña y Ginny estará encantada de aparecerse conmigo. – y le enseñó su sonrisa más radiante.

–uy si, encantadísima – dijo la aludida cruzándose de brazos, pero sonriendo.

Sin darles tiempo a replicar, todos se aparecieron en la dirección de la pulsera de Alice, hasta que Draco y Hermione se quedaron solos en el lugar, sin querer mirarse a la cara.

–bien, dame la mano – dijo Draco cogiéndosela directamente. Parecía incómodo. Ahora estaban en el mundo real y solo por eso, las cosas habían cambiado.

Hermione dejó que sus dedos rodearan la mano de él, y a continuación notó el típico tirón de las apariciones.

En cuanto los vio aparecer, Alice corrió hacia sus compañeros de secuestro y les cogió una mano a cada una, guiándolos emocionada por el caminito que llevaba hasta la puerta de su casa.

Fue Hermione la que llamó a la puerta mientras los demás esperaban en el jardín, algo alejados.

Una mujer demacrada, y con los ojos rojos, fue quien abrió la puerta. Hermione comprendió perfectamente su aspecto. Perder a un hijo sin saber que le puede haber pasado debía de ser muy doloroso.

–¡mama! – gritó la pequeña lanzándose a sus brazos. La mujer se dejó caer llorando y abrazando a su hija, al tiempo que intentaba comprobar si estaba sana y salva.

Un hombre igualmente descuidado, salió corriendo al escuchar lo que le había parecido el sonido de la voz de su pequeña.

–Alice… – murmuró el hombre sin creerlo.

–¡papa! – volvió a gritar contenta la niña mientras también abrazaba a su padre.

–¿Quiénes sois? – logró preguntar la mujer cuando reparó en los dos jóvenes en la puerta de su casa – ¿Qué queréis? – esta vez hizo la pregunta con cautela.

–¿Qué hacíais vosotros con mi hija? – preguntó el hombre de forma algo más brusca y retándolos con la mirada.

–tranquilícese, señor – dijo Draco calmadamente, pues él también podía llegar a comprender lo afectados que podían llegar a estar unos padres con algo así. Bueno… algunos padres. – les explicaremos todo…

–ellos me han salvado – dijo Alice alegre, intentando deshacerse de los brazos de sus padres – Hermione me ha cuidado mucho, y Draco me ha protegidos de los malos ¡es un héroe!

–¿los malos? – murmuró la madre sin comprender.

–señora, acabamos de escapar de un secuestro – le dijo Draco sin rodeos.

Y entre los dos, fueron explicando a unos padres bastante más tranquilos toda la historia de su secuestro por unos muggles.

Alice les presentó a Tomás, y les hizo ver porque él sí que era un renacuajo.

A Hermione le daba vueltas la cabeza. Habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, pero ya habían escapado y todavía no podía comprender como se sentía al respecto. Estaba aliviada y feliz, desde luego, pero se sentía como en otro mundo. Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, ver cómo le había afectado esta fatal experiencia a su vida, que había cambiado en ella…

–No quiero que os vayáis… – murmuró Alice haciendo pucheros cuando llegó la hora de despedirse.

–Vamos a venir a verte continuamente – le dijo Hermione mientras la pequeña le abrazaba y ella le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

–¿juntos? – preguntó mientras tiraba de la camiseta de Draco para que se agachara y abrazarlo a él también.

Los dos se miraron. La palabra juntos estaba muy lejana ya para ellos. Habían sido un equipo durante el secuestro. Pero ya eran libres, y en esa libertad, ellos ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

–Claro – aseguró Draco, sorprendiendo a Hermione y haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

–No tendremos vidas suficientes para agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por nuestra familia – les dijo el padre de Alice.

Hermione fue dirigida de nuevo a la casa de Blaise mientras se secaba las lágrimas a causa de la despedida de la niña.

–Mira eso – le pidió Ginny en la entrada, señalando el mar – Luna y yo pensábamos que sería bonito pasear contigo por la playa cuando regresaras.

–Es una playa preciosa – confirmó Hermione. Y entonces se empezó a dar cuenta de que llevaba casi un mes privada de su libertad, y que la libertad era maravillosa. – Os he echado mucho de menos – dijo abrazándolas.

–Lo debiste de pasar muy mal – dijo Luna.

–sí, sobre todo al principio. Sin una varita en la mano, estaba aterrada. Por suerte, y aunque parezca increíble, Draco estaba ahí.

Ginny iba a decirle que no le parecía tan increíble el descubrir a personas detrás de prejuicios, pero Theo salió a llamarlas.

–Coco está preparando café y algo de comer – les dijo invitándolas a entrar.

Luna le hizo señas por detrás para que no hablara de elfos delante de Hermione. Pero el chico solo la miró extrañado, y Hermione y Ginny rieron.

–tranquila, Luna. Hoy no tengo fuerzas para uno de mis sermones – rió casi sin fuerza.

–Además, te aseguro que Coco es muy feliz con Blaise – le dijo Ginny mientras entraban y se sentaban en la mesa.

La castaña miró a Draco, en la zona de enfrente a donde ella se había sentado. Habían estado tan cerca, y ahora estaban tan lejos…

–La cuestión es… – comenzó el rubio cuando les pidieron que les relataran lo ocurrido – que Hermione y yo llegamos a las varitas aquella vez saliendo del callejón Diagón y por lo visto unos muggles…

Entre los dos, les contaron toda la historia, y la verdad, ahora que ya había pasado, era un desahogo poder contarlo.

Ellos, por su parte, les contaron como Blaise se dio cuenta de que Draco había desaparecido cuando no acudió a su cita y movilizó a todos los demás, y como descubrieron los pañuelos y los relacionaron con los muggles.

–Aun así, hay algo que sigo sin tener claro, después de todo esto – dijo Hermione – ¿de dónde viene la magia de un mago? No está en la sangre, no está en las varitas…

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros. Nunca habían pensado de donde venía su magia.

–¿no lo sabéis? – dijo Luna rompiendo el silencio – la magia viene del alma. Cuando un alma mágica muere, con el tiempo, renace en otro cuerpo. Normalmente esa alma vuelve con su familia, pero hay ocasiones en que esa familia ya no existe, o que no es una buena familia, u otras cosas, por eso el alma decide renacer en otro lugar, y en ocasiones, renacen en familias muggles.

–¿de dónde has sacado esa información? – le preguntó Theo curioso.

–Me lo contó mi madre, en un sueño – dijo ella con normalidad.

Por extraño que pareciera, nadie desmintió la historia de la rubia, pues para todos tenía mucho sentido. No sabían si era verdad, pero lo aceptaron. Incluso nadie cuestionó que la madre de Luna la visitara en sueños, por muy loco que pareciera.

Ya por la noche, las chicas aparecieron a Hermione en su casa y le pidieron que llamara urgentemente a sus padres, pues no les habían dicho nada y estaban bastante preocupados.

Hermione casi llora cuando escuchó la voz de su madre, pero logró contener las lágrimas mientras le prometía que iría a verla al día siguiente.

Draco, por su parte, entró en su mansión, siendo recibido por los elfos de su madre.

Fue él el que tuvo que ir hasta la salita de té donde sabía que estaría su madre leyendo cualquier revista de moda.

–mamá…

–Draco, hijo – dijo incorporándose un poco la rubia mujer, para la cual, apenas pasaban los años – deberías decirme cuando vas a desaparecer tantos días. Si vas a hacer un viaje, lo mínimo es decírselo a tu madre ¡no me hagas preocuparme! – le regañó.

–tu… ¿estabas preocupada? – no llegaba a creerlo, no parecía estarlo demasiado.

–una madre siempre se preocupa por su hijo. – declaró. Cogió un espejito de la mesa y se miró en él. – al final conseguirás que me salgan arrugas. – dijo, haciendo reír a su hijo.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, creando una atmosfera que el rubio no sentía desde que era muy pequeño.

–lo siento, no volverá a pasar. – le aseguró.

–ven. Todavía queda algo de té.

Y esa noche, le contó a su madre un viaje imaginario. Pues no quería que le saliera ninguna arruga por su culpa si le contaba la verdad.

 **¿Qué os parece?**

 **En realidad, sería un buen final, bastante creíble para todos**

 **¡pero nunca os haría eso!**

 **Quedan dos capítulos todavía, y puede que escriba un tercero, todavía no lo tengo claro, tendréis que convencerme muajajaja.**

 **Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios ¡hemos llegado a los 200! Ahora a pasarlos!**

 **Un beso enorme!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno, sé que queréis más, así que aquí os traigo más.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

Draco se despertó esa mañana desorientado. ¿Qué hacía en una habitación tan grande? ¿En una cama tan grande? ¿Dónde estaban Hermione y Alice?

No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa, que ya no estaba secuestrado, y que él mismo se había ocupado de que esos muggles no volvieran a molestar a ningún mago.

Le resultó extraño no tener que untar sus tostadas o prepararse su café, pues su desayuno se encontraba ya preparado en la mesa que había bajo la ventana de su habitación. Y le resultó extraño el no esperar a ver la cara de Hermione esa mañana, y saber si ese día le sonreiría o le haría una mueca desagradable.

Esa había sido su rutina durante muchos días, y costaba acostumbrarse de nuevo a la normalidad. Y lo que más le fastidiaba era echar en falta a la castaña ¿de dónde demonios salía ese sentimiento sin sentido?

Decidió no pensarlo demasiado y, avisando a su madre, salió hacia el callejón Diagón. Necesitaba urgentemente una varita nueva.

Mientras caminaba, pues no podía aparecerse sin varita, pensó en que siempre creyó que su varita le acompañaría toda la vida. No era la primera vez que la perdía. La perdió durante la guerra, pero siempre había vuelto a él, y era la mejor varita: le comprendía, daba en el clavo con todos los hechizos y a veces, incluso le leía el pensamiento, y no necesitaba un conjuro para ser efectiva.

Atravesó el caldero chorreante pensando en cómo era posible la forma de actuar de las varitas. Esa forma de pertenecer a alguien y comprenderle hasta ese punto. Incluso pensó si a su varita le habría resultado doloroso cuando la rompieron.

Se rio de sí mismo, pues estaba pensando tonterías. Aun así, le gustaría saber algo más de todo eso.

Cuando llegó a Ollivanders, se quedó mirando por el cristal de la puerta. En el interior, la mágica luz de una varita eligiendo a su dueño alborotaba el pelo castaño de una chica, le iluminaba la piel haciéndola brillar, y la expresión de ella… era todo paz y serenidad. Su sonrisa decía que tenía una nueva amiga inseparable. Ella era Hermione Granger.

Entró, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta y recomponiéndose de la visión.

Tanto ollivanders como Hermione se giraron a verlo.

–Draco… – murmuró ella con sorpresa.

–oh, señor Malfoy. Que gusto verle – le dijo el hombre sonriendo sinceramente.

No era justo. La última vez que se vieron, su familia le había tenido encerrado en las mazmorras de su mansión ¿Por qué ese buen hombre le había perdonado?

–Buenos días – dijo dirigiéndose a ambos – señor Ollivanders, necesito una varita nueva.

Hermione se quedó observando al chico que acababa de llegar. Todavía sujetaba su varita con fuerza en la mano. Cuando él la miró, se sintió tonta, y decidió hablar, mientras el hombre rebuscaba entre sus cajas.

–tu tampoco podías pasar más tiempo sin una varita, ¿no? – le sonrió. Y se alegró de que él sonriera de vuelta.

De no haberle visto sonreír nunca, ahora era algo un poco más frecuente. Y había comenzado en la casa aquella que no quería recordar.

–Es difícil para un mago vivir sin su varita – interrumpió el dueño de la tienda – bien… probemos esta – y le tendió una varita muy corta.

Hermione pensó que debería irse, pero todavía no había pagado, así que se quedó observando como Draco agitaba la varita y volcaba un tarro de tinta, cuya pluma salió volando y tuvo que esquivar. Acabó clavándose en la pared.

–no. Esa no – dijo el hombre recogiéndola. – esta.

Esta vez, al agitarla, el chico hizo que todas las llamas de las velas que alumbraban el local se apagaran y se quedaron momentáneamente casi a oscuras, entrando solo la luz de la calle por la ventana de la puerta.

Instintivamente, Hermione se acercó al rubio.

–¿estás bien? – le preguntó él en voz baja.

Hermione lo miró y volvió en sí. Ya no había nada que temer. Y ahora tenía una varita en la mano.

–Si… – dijo ella sonriendo avergonzada.

–no, no, no – se quejó el hombre devolviendo la luz.

Cuando las llamas se encendieron de nuevo, Draco observó a la chica, mirando al suelo, con una sonrisa avergonzada en el rostro, y sin querer, buscó su mirada. Ambos se sintieron confortados al mirarse.

La escena no pasó desapercibida para el tendero, que se frotó la barbilla.

–quizás… – el hombre rebuscó en la estantería que hacía poco Hermione había derrumbado con una varita errónea, y le tendió a Draco otra varita. El rubio la agitó y la luz mágica de la varita eligiendo a su dueño lo envolvió, y se sintió en paz. Esa era su nueva compañera – curioso… muy curioso…

–¿el qué? – preguntó Draco, al tiempo que probaba la flexibilidad de su nueva varita.

–pues que su varita, y la que acaba de adquirir la señorita Granger, son hermanas – ambos miraron al hombre, sorprendidos – es extraño, pues esto solo suele pasar en personas de la misma familia, por lo general, gemelos. O…

–¿o? – se interesó la castaña.

–en almas gemelas. Es decir: parejas.

Hermione y Draco se miraron incómodos.

–Serán siete galeones – sonrió el hombre al ver la incomodidad que habían producido sus palabras.

–Señor Ollivanders – le dijo Draco mientras le pagaba – ¿le parece bien si vengo otro día? Me gustaría aprender más sobre las varitas.

El señor ollivanders sonrió. No había muchas personas que se interesaran por las varitas, y él ya era un hombre viejo.

–por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Estaré encantado de legarle todo lo que sé.

Los dos chicos salieron al ajetreado callejón y caminaron juntos.

–no sabía que te interesaban las varitas. – le dijo Hermione.

La gente les miraba, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta todavía.

–yo tampoco lo sabía, pero… sería un buen negocio ¿no? Y ollivanders no tiene herederos. Puede ser interesante.

Hermione asintió.

–Sí que lo es. Debe de haber mucha magia y mucha historia detrás de estos palitos – aceptó ella mirando su nueva varita.

–¿y tú… que vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a trabajar?

–la verdad le he estado dando vueltas a algo que dijiste al principio, cuando nos capturaron. – Draco le miro sin entender. – le mentiste a la doctora, diciéndole que llevábamos unos chips que se activarían en cuanto alguien nos echara en falta ¿no crees que debería haber algo así? Para cuando pasan cosas como las que… nos pasó.

–¿quieres trabajar en seguridad mágica? Siempre pensé que acabaría trabajando en una librería. No sé… te gustaba mucho ir a la biblioteca.

Que a Hermione le gustaba ir a la biblioteca, era de dominio público, pero le sorprendió que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que los libros le gustaban de verdad.

–tampoco me importaría tener una tiendecita en la que trabajar rodeada de libros.

–pues trabaja en seguridad mágica – le recomendó Draco – crea esos chips, o algún tipo de conjuro, o lo que sea que quieres hacer, y después… trabaja de lo que de verdad te gusta. Hay tiempo para todo.

Hermione sonrió.

–es extraño ir por la calle y hablar de forma civilizada ¿no crees?

–creo que ya no podría insultarte de nuevo – reconoció el rubio – después de todo lo que ha pasado…

–Gracias Draco. De verdad – le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos – tu nos sacaste de allí, me salvaste de Cool, hiciste magia, nos protegiste… y todo lo que estaba diciendo entes, no lo pensaba, solo que…

–Es el poder que tengo sobre algunas personas, les saco de sus casillas – sonrió él con suficiencia, quitándole importancia a lo que ella le estaba agradeciendo. – y yo tampoco pensé lo que dije. Nada – aseguró. De repente quería que supiera que las veces que se besaron, habían sido de verdad, por mucho que él lo hubiera negado en aquella discusión.

–bueno, solo quiero que sepas que te estaré agradecida siempre.

Esquivaron sus miradas, demasiado intensas la una sobre la otra, y se dieron cuenta de la forma en que la gente les miraba. Los dos eran bastante conocidos, y todo el mundo sabía que habían pertenecido a bandos distintos. Aunque ellos ya no lo sentían así.

–bueno, pues… – Draco se rascó la nuca, incómodo. No sabía muy bien como despedirse de ella, por el simple hecho de que no quería despedirse. Había averiguado que era fácil hablar con ella, estar en silencio con ella, incluso discutir a gritos con ella.

–Si… – Hermione se sentía igual – ya nos veremos por ahí. O por aquí – dijo refiriéndose al callejón.

–si… o cuando tengas que ponerme ese nuevo chip que vas a inventar.

Ambos rieron, y se despidieron con la mano, antes de alejarse.

Ambos pensaron que ya, nunca más, volverían a estar tan unidos como lo habían estado las últimas semanas.

 **Vale, sé que ha sido cortito, pero tenía que dejarlo aquí, poco a poco ¿no?**

 **Acaban de salir de un secuestro y ninguno sabe lo que siente el otro, no se van a lanzar a una piscina que podría estar vacia ¿no?**

 **Un beso!**


	22. Chapter 22

Esa mañana, Hermione y Luna habían ido a desayunar a casa de Ginny. La pelirroja ya le había puesto a su amiga al tanto de su avance en la selección para jugar en el equipo de las arpías, y ese día, era la final. Ese mismo día Ginny sabría si sería una jugadora de quidditch profesional, o tendría que conformarse con trabajar en una tienda de accesorios para este juego, o como reportera de deportes en el quisquilloso de Luna.

–¡Hermione! – Ron la alcanzó conforme entraba por la puerta de la madriguera y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga – hasta que por fin te decides a aparecer – le recriminó.

–Nos tienes completamente abandonados – se unió a ellos Harry.

Hermione les sonrió a ambos. Tenía ganas de verlos. Aunque se veían a menudo, después del secuestro, parecía una eternidad.

Ginny también le había contado a Hermione lo que Harry había hecho, y como había presentado a su nueva novia. También le había asegurado que ya no le importaba, y que la página de Harry ya estaba pasada.

En un principio pensó que lo decía por orgullo, pero de alguna forma, veía a Ginny distinta y decidió creer en su palabra, pues parecía totalmente sincera.

–lo siento, he estado tan ocupada…

–dejad a Hermione y a Luna – les pidió la señora Weasley indicándoles que se sentaran en la mesa mientras Ron le revolvía el pelo a luna como saludo y Harry le daba un golpecito en la espalda.

–¡Ginny! – gritó Ron hacia el piso superior – ¡tus amigas están aquí!

Hermione pudo observar con sus propios ojos como Ginny ya no revoloteaba alrededor de Harry como hacía antes, sin apenas darse cuenta. Y también veía como a Harry le fastidiaba un poco eso.

Incluso llego a preguntarle por su novia como si nada.

–No, no va a venir porque ya no estamos juntos – respondió Harry ante la pregunta de la pelirroja.

La miró con intensidad, esperando ver una reacción positiva ante su declaración, pero ella solo dijo:

–oh… parecía buena chica.

Después se levantó con energía y les dijo a todos que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Y así, todos salieron hacia el campo de quidditch de las arpías de Holyhead.

Esa misma mañana, Blaise y Theo se presentaron en casa de Draco temprano y se infiltraron en su cuarto mientras el rubio todavía dormía. Descorrieron las cortinas, haciendo que la luz solar molestara a los ojos del chico, que acabó abriéndolos con pesadez. Habían conseguido ponerlo de mal humor.

En realidad llevaba exactamente 11 días de mal humor. Y solo era una coincidencia que fueran precisamente los días que hacía desde que se encontró con Hermione por última vez en el callejón Diagón.

–¿queréis que os mate? – les dijo tapándose con la almohada – ¿Quién os ha dejado entrar?

–tu encantadora madre, ¿Quién si no? – sonrió Blaise quitándole la almohada de la cara.

–Vamos, tienes que arreglarte, o llegaremos tarde – le pidió Theo.

Draco se lo quedó mirando. ¿Desde cuándo Theo tenía tanta urgencia por ir a ningún sitio?

–¿y a donde narices vamos a llegar tarde?

–hoy es la final de la selección para la nueva miembro de las arpías de Holyhead – le explicó el mismo.

Draco se sentó en la cama y los miró a los dos, retándolos.

–y eso nos importa porque… – y dejó la frase para que ellos la continuaran.

–pues porque tenemos una amiga que va a ganar, y tenemos que ir a animarla. – le dijo Blaise tirando de él para que saliera de la cama.

–si. Y este está enamorado de ella como un idiota – dijo Theo con una sonrisita, señalando a Blaise.

–bah – dijo el aludido quitándole importancia y sonriendo con superioridad – y tú estás enamorado de su amiguita – Theo se atragantó – a ver… ¿Dónde guardas hoy esa concha? – dijo riendo y comenzando a registrar los bolsillos del mago, que se resistía.

–esperad… ¿vosotros enamorados de quién?

O el rubio aún estaba muy dormido, o se había perdido algo.

–y tú sientes algo por la amiga de estas dos – le acusó Blaise, que miró a Theo y ambos se pusieron a imitar una escena de él cuando regresó el último día de secuestro.

–¿estás bien? – dijo Blaise poniendo voz chillona para imitar a una chica al tiempo que llevaba sus dos manos a sus mejillas y parpadeaba rápidamente, como una chica intentando ligarse a un galán.

–Tu corte… – dijo Theo poniendo voz varonil y acariciando la mejilla de Blaise/chica al tiempo que este le cogía la mano en su mejilla y hacía como que se iba a desmayar.

Estaban imitando a Draco y Hermione de forma muy exagerada.

Draco les lanzó un cojín, malhumorado. No le gustaba que se burlaran de él. Y tampoco de ella.

–está bien, pero cuando volvimos sin ti, se puso como una loca – le dijo Theo riendo.

–nos reclamó el haberte dejado allí. Pensé por un momento que iba a hechizarme solo con su mirada asesina.

El buen humor de Draco había vuelto repentinamente.

* * *

–¿Dónde vamos Luna? – le preguntó Hermione a su amiga cuando empezaron a subir gradas – los demás están ahí…

Sus amigos y la familia de Ginny estaban mucho más abajo, con el resto de gente.

–yo siempre veo las rondas con mis amigos – le dijo la chica sin darle más detalles.

A Hermione casi el da un síncope cuando vio a Draco frente a ella y a Nott haciendo sitio a Luna junto a él, y apartando al rubio a un lado.

Hermione, que se puso junto a su amiga, acabó con Draco sentado a su lado, y Blaise justo en el otro extremo.

–hola… – murmuró el rubio, que había quedado recluido de la compañía de sus amigos.

–hola – ella intentó sonreírle. Hacía varios días que no se veían, y ahora todo resultaba tan incómodo.

–eh… dicen que vas a tener una amiga famosa – dijo él. No sabía muy bien que decir.

–si… eso parece…

No tuvieron que seguir hablando, pues la última ronda de selección comenzó en ese momento.

La primera chica que jugó con el equipo de las arpías parecía bastante buena, pero Blaise les aseguró que no pasaría.

–tenía que haber pasado la pelota dos veces ya. – dijo el moreno – esa chica no sabe jugar en equipo, y eso lo tomarán en cuenta.

Ginny lo hizo perfecto, para el gusto de todos los presentes. Voló de manera impecable, jugó en equipo e incluso hizo algunas jugadas arriesgadas que le dieron puntos a su equipo. Todos la animaron emocionados, e incluso Draco tuvo que admitir que era buena y aplaudir al final. Pero la tercera chica también lo había hecho bastante bien.

–deja de morderte las uñas – le pidió Theo a Blaise.

Y es que el jurado estaba por dar el nombre de la que sería el nuevo miembro del equipo.

–¡Ginevra Weasley! – gritó el locutor.

A Ginny le costó reaccionar cuando dijeron su nombre, y no fue hasta que Ron y George la alcanzaron y abrazaron, seguidos del resto de su familia, que se dio cuenta de que había ganado, de que su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

Entre felicitaciones y vítores vio a sus nuevos amigos acercarse al campo, y no le importó nada más. Todo había sido gracias a él, que le había obligado a apuntarse pese a lo que estaba pasando, le había animado, había creído en ella, le había jurado y perjurado que era la mejor hasta que ella lo había creído también.

Corrió hacia él, que ya la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos y se lanzó a sus brazos. Rio con fuerza cuando le dio una vuelta en el aire antes de bajarla al suelo y felicitarla, y ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de besarle.

Los decibelios de la gente que gritaba eufórica bajaron significativamente cuando todos vieron la escena.

Ahora sabía Hermione porque la página de Harry estaba pasada, pero… ¿Blaise Zabini?

La castaña miró a Draco, que parecía igualmente sorprendido, aunque sus amigos ya le habían dado alguna pista. Los dos miraron a sus amigos restantes. Theo y luna miraban la escena sonriendo, mientras el chico rodeaba a la rubia por los hombros con un brazo con familiaridad.

–creo que han pasado muchas cosas mientras no estábamos – le dijo Hermione al rubio, y ambos rieron.

–¿es que no vas a hacer nada? – dijo Harry a Ron – es Zabini. Es un Slytherin y está besando a tu hermana pequeña.

Ron, que seguía con la boca abierta, dio un paso hacia ellos, pero George lo sujeto por el hombro.

–Nuestra hermana sabe perfectamente lo que hace, y si ha elegido a ese chico, no vamos a dudar de su elección – el gemelo miró a Harry – le pese a quien le pese.

Ron regresó a su lugar. No iba a intervenir.

Harry era su mejor amigo, pero había tenido su oportunidad, y su hermana no era segundo plato de nadie. Harry seguiría siendo su amigo, y Ginny su hermana, y ya está.

–eres maravillosa – dijo Blaise a Ginny cuando ella se separó y le miró radiante – y ahora eres mía – le miró con intensidad – di que eres mía.

Hablaban en susurros, en su pequeño mundo.

–soy tuya. – aceptó sonriendo – y tú eres mío. No lo olvides.

–no voy a olvidarlo.

Esa tarde, la familia Weasley fue a celebrar la victoria de la más pequeña, la cual se llevó a Blaise con ella de forma oficial.

Theo y Luna habían desaparecido repentinamente, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Draco y Hermione se habían quedado solos.

La castaña sabía perfectamente que podía haberse ido con los Weasley, pero una fuerza invisible le había impedido moverse de allí, junto a Draco.

Draco miró a su alrededor fastidiado. Le llevaban hasta allí a rastras y ahora le dejaban tirado por unas chicas. Y se había quedado a solas con ella.

Había llegado a acostumbrarse a estar a solas con ella, pero ahora le resultaba incómodo.

–bueno… esto se ha quedado vacío – logró articular el rubio – ¿nos vamos?

La chica solo asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

–¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó el rubio – ¿después de todo lo que pasó?

Hermione sabía que se refería a si tenía algún tipo de trauma después del secuestro, pues ella misma reconocía que al principio se había comportado como una autentica lunática, pero poco a poco, cuando él comenzó a luchar junto a ella, cuando se creó una confianza entre ellos y decidieron salir juntos de esa casa, todo eso había pasado.

–estoy bien, la verdad. Solo… no pienso demasiado en ello.

No era cierto, pues se pasaba el tiempo pensando en ello. No en el secuestro, sino en los últimos días, en el tiempo con él, en los susurros cerca del oído, en los besos que habían compartido, las sonrisas, las miradas de complicidad que les hacían entenderse sin palabras.

–¿y tú como estas? ¿Te ha quedado alguna marca de las… heridas? – a la chica le costaba hablar de las veces que le habían pegado.

–bueno… como dice Alice: soy un héroe. – dijo sonriendo con fingida superioridad y haciendo reír a Hermione – y todo héroe tiene alguna marca de guerra.

Llegaron a la zona donde estaban los trasladores. Era el momento de la despedida, de nuevo. Y de nuevo, les costaba decirse adiós.

–En fin… creo que ahora nos veremos más – dijo Hermione retorciendo sus manos – creo que mi amiga sale con tu amigo.

–Si… y esos otros dos se llevan bastante bien – comentó Draco frotando su nuca y revolviendo un poco su pelo – creo que nuestra desgracia les ha unido. Quien lo hubiera pensado…

Hermione le sonrió de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos, memorizándolos en su mente. Lo que ella sentía estaba prohibido, y por supuesto, él no sentía lo mismo. Debía ser fuerte y olvidarlo.

–Bien pues… yo cogeré ese traslador de ahí – dijo señalando entre unos árboles una lata de refresco – nos vemos…

Ella se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la lata de refresco, y Draco jura que vio sus movimientos a cámara lenta. Ahí estaba otra vez ese horrible impulso que le controlaba. ¿Cuántas veces se había dicho que no debía ser tan impulsivo? Pero no era tan fácil cambiar una personalidad.

Alargó su mano, alcanzando la de ella y volteándola de nuevo.

Hermione sintió el contacto como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiera alcanzado en su mano, y después el tirón que la llevó contra el cuerpo de él. Buscó sus ojos sin comprender mientras él le rodeaba la cintura con una mano, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sus ojos ardían. La hermosa plata que pintaba su iris se estaba derritiendo. Sus manos acabaron atrapadas en el pecho de él, y cuando el rubio acarició su mejilla con ternura, agarró su camisa, arrugándola entre sus dedos, y cerró los ojos al contacto con sus labios.

La estaba besando. La besaba con suavidad, con delicadeza. Eran ella y él conectando sus almas. No había ningún estúpido juego de por medio, ni acababan de hacer magia sin varita y se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción. Esta vez no había excusas entre ellos.

Hermione relajó sus manos y las subió hasta rodear el cuello de él. Que apretó su cintura de nuevo contra su cuerpo, como si la quisiera más cerca, como si eso fuera posible.

Separaron sus labios despacio, juntando sus frentes. Hermione se dio cuenta que él seguía con los ojos cerrados, y eso la hizo sonreír.

–no puedo dejar que te vayas. Esta vez no… – susurró él.

–no quiero irme – le contestó ella sin querer moverse nunca de entre sus brazos. Él abrió los ojos, mirándola intensamente, como si acabara de darse cuenta que ella le correspondía – esto es extraño…

–es extraño, pero no está mal – dijo él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados el uno al otro. Estaban apretados, pero ninguno quería separarse del otro. No ahora que de verdad se tenían.

Hermione sonrió.

–ya lo dijo Ollivanders. – le dijo.

Draco rio con ella, y tan cerca, sus risas se entremezclaban en una melodía perfecta.

–varitas hermanas… almas gemelas… averiguaré si todo eso es cierto o ese viejo nos tomó el pelo. – dijo él, y ambos volvieron a reír.

Volvieron a besarse, disfrutando que aquello ya no era una despedida.

–¿quieres coger el mismo traslador? – le preguntó Hermione.

–por supuesto.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano hacia la lata de refrescos.

–entiendes sobre cremas antiarrugas – preguntó repentinamente Draco, sorprendiendo a la chica, que lo miró sin entender – mi madre dice que le salen arrugas cuando le doy disgustos, y creo que se va a disgustar bastante cuando le presente a mi novia – dijo riendo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, preocupada, pero a la vez feliz de que él la hubiera llamado su novia y la cosa fuera tan en serio como que pensara presentársela a su madre.

–no me importa – le garantizó él parando el paso para darle un corto beso – aunque tenga que gastar toda mi fortuna en crema antiarrugas para mi madre, no voy a dejarte.

Ambos se sonrieron. Si eso era el amor, querían sentirlo para siempre.

* * *

 **Pues bueno, en un principio, este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero sabéis ser bastante persuasivas, así que de momento he escrito uno más, y espero que este si sea el último, aunque supongo que me vais a insistir en que quedan cosas en el aire y tal y cual, y bueno… hacéis conmigo lo que quereos, así que ya tengo en mente, esta vez sí, un capitulo más como final.**

 **Espero que este os haya gustado, y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Un beso!**


	23. Chapter 23

Ginny asintió con satisfacción al vestido que se acababa de poner Hermione, mientras Luna daba un rápido vistazo al conjunto sin dejar de mover los dedos sobre las teclas de su móvil muggle.

–Estás preciosa Hermione – dijo la rubia al tiempo que enviaba un mensaje.

–sí, desde luego, deberías ponerte este. – confirmó Ginny.

–estoy muy nerviosa, es nuestra primera cita. – murmuró la castaña sentándose en su sofá.

–bueno… vuestra primera cita después de vivir juntos por más de dos semanas. – dijo Ginny traviesa – y por lo que nos has contado, no erais simples compañeros de piso.

El sonido del móvil de Luna hizo sonreír a esta y cruzarse de brazos a Ginny. Estaba hartándose del infernal pitidito cada 20 segundos.

–¿otra vez Theo? – preguntó molesta.

Luna asintió, con una sonrisa boba en la cara y sin dejar de teclear un nuevo mensaje.

–no sé cómo conseguiste que un Slytherin comprara algo muggle. – dijo Hermione contenta de ver a su amiga tan ilusionada.

–Bueno, sospecho que Theo no es un verdadero Slytherin y que solo le pidió al sombrero que le pusiera allí para estar con sus amigos – sus dos amigas levantaron las cejas incrédulas – ¡voy a preguntárselo! – dijo, y volvió a escribir.

Las otras dos rieron y retomaron la conversación.

–pero ahora es distinto… ya no es una obligación – dijo Hermione.

–ah claro, que esa malvada doctora os obligaba a besaros a punta de pistola – sonrió juguetona la pequeña de los Weasley.

–Ginny, ¿puedes dejar de burlarte de mí? – le acusó Hermione sonriendo.

–solo quiero que te olvides de esos estúpidos nervios sin sentido. Vais a pasarlo estupendamente – le aseguró.

–Jamás pensé que tú me animarías a quedar con Draco Malfoy – río ella.

–bueno, y jamás lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera conocido primero a sus amigos, y aunque no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo enserio, confió en tu criterio y en que Blaise y Theo no podrían tenerlo de amigo si fuera malvado o peligroso realmente.

–pobre Theo… dice que hoy no tiene nada que hacer y que está realmente aburrido. – murmuró Luna mirando la pantalla de su móvil.

–vaya… – sonrió Ginny cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su rubia amiga significantivamente – una indirecta bastante directa.

Luna la miró sin comprender y Hermione sonrió.

–Luna ¿y por qué no le dices de dar un paseo o ir a comer? Tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer ahora ¿no?

–pues teniendo en cuenta que tú te vas con Draco y que Ginny tiene que entrenar… ¡voy a proponérselo!

Sus dos amigas rieron.

–Bueno, es la hora, no debería llegar tarde – suspiró Hermione poniéndose en pie.

Hermione llegó al punto de encuentro, frente a la tienda de calderos, donde había quedado con su… ¿novio? No lo sabía muy bien. Él la había llamado así la última vez, pero… también habían decidido ir despacio.

Lo mejor era no pensarlo.

Conforme se acercó, divisó la inconfundible cabellera rubia platino de Draco Malfoy.

Vestía con ropa oscura, pero bastante casual, y debió de admitir que esa vestimenta le quedaba mil veces mejor que la horrible ropa blanca de aquel espantoso lugar.

–hola – saludó Hermione bajando un momento la mirada, al llegar hasta él. Sería estúpida ¡no era momento de avergonzarse! Justo ahora…

–hola Hermione – la saludo Draco también dubitativo, pensando en que debería hacer ahora ¿besarla? Eran novios ¿no? Y es lo que hacían las parejas, o quizá un abrazo… – estás muy guapa – dijo sin más rascándose la nuca.

Ambos se miraron un momento y rompieron a reír al verse tan estúpidos.

–lo siento… – dijo la castaña entre risas – ¿buscamos un sitio para comer?

Draco decidió recuperar la seguridad que lo caracterizaba y cogió la mano de ella, echando a caminar.

–claro, conozco un buen lugar – comentó – sabes, vengo de estar con Ollivanders – le contó.

–vaya ¿y qué tal el mundo de las varitas? ¿Has aprendido mucho? – le preguntó ella disfrutando de tener su contacto, sus dedos apretando los suyos.

–sí, aprendí que Ollivanders nos mintió con lo de las varitas hermanas y las almas gemelas – dijo en forma de queja, pero sin perder la diversión en sus palabras – el viejo reconoció que solo lo dijo porque pensó que necesitábamos un empujoncito en nuestra relación – dijo haciendo reír a Hermione.

–entonces… ¿nuestras varitas no son hermanas?

–sí que lo son, pero ello no quiere decir que seamos almas gemelas – Draco se paró un momento para ponerse frente a ella y mirarla intensamente – aunque en este caso lo seamos. Pueden ir a parar a manos de cualquiera, eso sí, esas personas siempre acabarán relacionándose de alguna forma.

Hermione sintió las mariposas revolotear en su estómago, pero fue entonces cuando notó los cuchicheos y miró a su alrededor.

La gente los miraba. Algunos incluso se paraban a su alrededor y se susurraban sin disimular si quiera.

–¿quieres que vayamos a otro sitio? A uno menos concurrido – le propuso Draco – quizá no fue buena idea venir precisamente al callejón Diagón…

–no quiero ir a otro lugar – dijo acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su pecho. Él instintivamente rodeó su cintura – cuanto más nos vean, antes se cansarán de cuchichear a nuestras espaldas.

–tienes razón, vamos a darles de que hablar – y tiró de ella para alcanzar sus labios, lo que había estado deseando hacer desde que la había visto llegar con su vestido veraniego ondeando alrededor de sus piernas.

Hermione rodeó su cuello, disfrutando del roce suave de los labios de él. Como lo había echado de menos… solo cuando los decibelios de las conversaciones a su alrededor se hicieron casi insoportables, se alejó un poco, avergonzada.

Draco la miró, poniéndose roja, y después lanzó una mirada asesina a cuantos cotillas había a su alrededor, haciendo que algunos retomaran su camino.

–Bien, vamos a comer, Hermione – le dijo de forma dulce.

Jamás le había hablado de esa forma tan aterciopelada, como si quisiera protegerla con sus palabras, hacerle olvidar que era el centro de las miradas del lugar.

Draco la guio hacia el restaurante más exclusivo del lugar. Sabía que ella iba a quejarse, pero le gustaría un poco de intimidad en su primera cita de verdad con ella, y en esos lugares… se pagaba la intimidad.

–oh no… – murmuró Hermione parándose a tan solo unos metros de llegar al lugar. Draco se paró con ella, pues iba sujetando su mano. La miró interrogativo para después seguir su mirada. Y después sonrió.

–oh si…

–Draco, por el amor a Merlín, compórtate. – le pidió.

–No sé porque dices eso, yo siempre soy un perfecto caballero – pero Hermione conocía muy bien ese toque de ironía en su voz.

Harry y Ron se fijaron en Hermione cuando la tuvieron a solo dos metros de ellos. Se les iluminó la cara al verla, hasta que repararon en la persona que sujetaba su mano.

–Harry… ¿podrías pellizcarme? Creo que esta mañana realmente no me he levantado de la cama.

–eh… hola chicos – saludó Hermione con una risa nerviosa.

–Pero si son los héroes del mundo mágico – dijo Draco soltando la mano de Hermione para pasar el brazo por sus hombros y acercarla más a él.

Ron abrió la boca un poco y Harry no podía apartar la mirada. Parecían haberse congelado.

–oh… ¿no os he presentado a mi novia? – volvió a hablar el rubio, haciendo como que acababa de darse cuenta de su error.

–Draco – le riñó Hermione entre dientes, mientras sonreía a sus amigos.

–Harry… no noto el pellizco ¿Por qué no noto el pellizco? – preguntó Ron – si no lo noto, es que es un sueño ¿no?

–Ron, no es un sueño… – dijo Hermione adelantándose hacia sus amigos – dejadme que os explique… lo vais entender ensegu…

Pero Hermione dejo de hablar cuando la varita de Harry le ilumino la cara, al tiempo que el joven de gafas murmuraba:

–finite incantatem.

–¡Harry! – le riñó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarra – ¡Draco no me ha hechizado!

–¿Cuándo el hurón botador Malfoy pasó a ser Draco? – le acusó el moreno.

El rubio iba a intervenir, pero la mirada de Hermione se lo dejó claro, ya se había divertido, ahora se ocupaba ella.

–Han pasado muchas cosas… – dijo Hermione.

–primero Ginny y ese Slytherin, y ahora tu y él – Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando últimamente.

–¿Cuándo habéis empezado a juntaros con esta gente? – preguntó Ron, que era incapaz de salir de su asombro – no estoy entendiendo nada, Hermione. Tú no eres así…

–no… lo que pasa es que Draco no es quien nosotros creíamos…

–¡Draco! – un pequeño torbellino se abrazó a las piernas del rubio.

–Pero si es nuestra pequeña heroína – dijo el slytherin agachándose y cogiendo a Alice en brazos, dejando que esta le abrazara.

Las bocas abiertas de Harry y Ron casi llegaban al suelo mientras Draco decía algo a la niña en el oído.

–¡mamá! –gritó Alice estirando las manitas hacia Hermione y rodeando el cuello de esta desde los brazos del rubio.

Ron comenzó a toser compulsivamente mientras Harry intentaba que no se ahogara dándole golpes en la espalda.

–¡Hermione! ¿Tenéis una hija? – ahora Harry, alterado, se pellizcaba el brazo a si mismo mientras Ron intentaba volver a respirar con normalidad.

Hermione lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio.

–Alice, no debes seguirle el juego a Draco cuando te pida que hagas esas cosas – le dijo Hermione. – y no Harry, no tengo una hija ¿Cómo crees?

–Lo siento… – sonrió la niña, haciéndose la arrepentida.

–Alice – los padres de la pequeña llegaron hasta ellos – no vuelvas a salir así corriendo – la regaño su madre.

De pronto un flash recogió tanto las caras de asombro de Harry y Ron, como el enojo y los brazos cruzados de Hermione, la cara de culpabilidad de Alice y la diversión en la de Draco.

Perfecto, ya habían avisado a la prensa. Draco había contado con que ya estarían en el interior del restaurante para cuando llegaran.

Alice volvió a los brazos de su padre.

–bueno, Alice ya nos ha contando sobre vosotros, y creo que estáis en un momento algo incómodo – se disculpó el padre de la pequeña.

–¿ya os habéis casado? – preguntó Alice con inocencia.

Más flashes y varios vuelaplumas se pusieron en movimiento. Hermione se cubrió la cara y Draco se puso frente a ella, abrazándola protectoramente y ocultándola.

Quería matar a todos aquellos periodistas ¡estaban fastidiando su primera cita! al igual que los otros dos que parecían al borde de un infarto ¡ni que fuera para tanto!

Pero Alice no tenía culpa.

–¿acaso crees que nos habríamos casado sin invitarte, Alice? – le dijo, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña. – ahora, tenemos una reserva en ese restaurante. Iremos a verte pronto, Alice. – y se llevó a Hermione de allí.

–Hablaremos después – logró decir Hermione a sus amigos.

Por suerte, pocos metros los separaban del lujoso restaurante, y Hermione agradeció que fuera uno de esos sitios tan caros y sofisticados que ella jamás se hubiera podido permitir.

–pagas tu – dijo ella, haciéndose la ofendida por todo lo que había pasado ahí fuera.

–no iba a ser de otra forma, Hermione – le dijo calmadamente.

Estaban en la recepción, pero allí ya había mucha más calma.

–eh… siento haberme divertido a tu costa y a la de tus amigos – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, estaba realmente enfadada – pero entiéndelo, ellos siempre ganan. Y esta vez he ganado yo, quería disfrutarlo.

–no has ganado nada – dijo Hermione. Estaba harta de las infantiles discusiones entre esos tres.

–te he ganado a ti. – Hermione le miró, relajando un poco el rostro – no dejemos que nos arruinen el día, quiero estar contigo, que tengamos una cita normal… – cogió la mano de ella y tiró para acercarla a él.

Hermione le abrazó con fuerza y Draco la envolvió de vuelta, besando su cabeza con cariño. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a adorar de esa forma a esa chica?

–Tú y Alice juntos sois horribles… – murmuró, intentando no reír al recordar la escena, pues no había estado bien.

–¿mesa para dos? – pregunta la recepcionista.

Apenas probaron bocado, pues en la intimidad del privado, casi no pudieron separar sus labios el uno del otro.

Hermione jamás se había sentido de esa forma con un chico, queriendo más y más de él. Así que el momento de la separación, les costó bastante.

No habían salido del restaurante, pues no querían ni pensar lo que habría fuera.

Hermione dejó de besar a su chico a regañadientes.

–pronto no tendremos que separarnos, Hermione – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

–¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? – se atrevió a preguntar ella – no quiero dejarte todavía.

Draco sonrió, pero borró la sonrisa pronto. No había nada que le apeteciera más que ir a casa de la castaña, meterla en la cama y amarla día y noche, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer.

–hoy no puedo, Hermione – sintió como el rostro de ella se ponía rojo, por el atrevimiento y porque él había rechazado su oferta – no hay nada que me apetezca más en el mundo – le dijo con urgencia, necesitaba que ella lo supiera – pero… mañana los periódicos amanecerán con nuestra foto en ellos y… – Draco suspiró – tengo que comprar crema antiarrugas…

Hermione soltó una carcajada, llevándose la mano a la boca para ocultarla.

No sabía si la madre de Draco la aceptaría algún día, o la culparía toda la eternidad por hacer envejecer su rostro con los disgustos de su hijo, solo sabía que no le importaba lo que pensara el resto del mundo mientras él estuviera a su lado.

–te quiero.

Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pues ambos lo habían pensado, pero había salido a la vez de los labios de los dos sin permiso.

Aun así, sonrieron, y volvieron a besarse.

Las varitas hermanas, vibraron en sus respectivos bolsillos, traviesas.

 **Vais a tener la suerte en que coincido en que no puedo dejar la relación de Theo y Luna tan en el aire, porque no quiero que me matéis a crucius. Así que sí, haré un capítulo más. Aun no lo he escrito, pero espero no tardar.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la desastrosa cita de estos dos? Pobres… al final lograron arreglarla un poco.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos! Después de tomarme unas buenas vacaciones de escribir (solo de escribir, porque he estado todo el verano trabajando, puaj), aquí os traigo el capítulo prometido.**

 **Espero que hayáis tenido un estupendo verano y que la vuelta a las clases o al trabajo no haya sido demasiado duro, pensad que por lo menos tuvisteis vacaciones, y las que no… dineritos que os lleváis XD.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Theo se miró de nuevo en el espejo de la entrada de la casa de Blaise, intentando arreglar un poco su pelo, que siempre había sido algo rebelde.

–¿llevas tu concha de la suerte? No olvides cogerla.

–sí, la llevo en… – Theo dejó de hablar cuando recordó que solo era Blaise riéndose de él y sus nervios de nuevo – ¡eres estúpido! – le regañó dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a su amigo.

Blaise no podía dejar de reír, ya le había pillado tres veces, y Theo seguía cayendo.

–le diría a Coco que te prepare una Tila, pero ha salido con unos amigos. Dijo algo de una reunión ultrasecreta de elfos, ya sabes… – le contó el moreno quitándole importancia con la mano.

Theo levantó una ceja.

–obviamente eso no es cierto, a saber que le habrás mandado esta vez al pobre elfo…

Blaise puso cara de inocente mientras guiaba a su amigo hacia la salida.

–Ginny y Hermione vendrán a merendar en un rato, y Draco se nos unirá a la hora de la cena. – le comunicó – si no se alarga mucho la cita, te recomiendo que vengáis a merendar, van a pasar cosas bastante interesantes.

La malévola sonrisa de su amigo hizo preocupar a Theo.

–¿Qué has hecho?

–nada, nada, tu solo relájate y disfruta de la rubita – le aconsejó – y recuerda, si en algún momento no sabes que hacer, solo bésala – dicho esto, le guiñó un ojo y le empujó fuera de la casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Theo suspiró y observó la playa. Había quedado con Luna para dar un paseo por la orilla. En el momento en que se lo propuso le pareció romántico. Ahora le parecía una tontería. Tenía que haberla invitado a comer. Por lo menos si no sabía que decir podía hacer como que masticaba.

En fin, ahora ya era tarde, y no quería hacerla esperar.

Conforme se acercaba, pudo verla. Se había sentado a la sombra de una palmera y miraba de forma distraída al horizonte. Le encantaban esos vestidos que se ponía para ir a la playa, largos hasta sus tobillos y que rozaban con delicadeza las curvas de su cuerpo cuando se movía sin llegar a ceñirse demasiado sobre ella.

La saludó y la ayudó a levantarse. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían comenzado a andar mientras las olas les refrescaban suavemente.

Luna había insistido es que se quitara los zapatos y ya los habían dejado olvidados para recogerlos cuando volvieran. Se dio cuenta de que con la rubia no existían los silencios incómodos, pues siempre tenía algo que decir, algo que contar, o algo que preguntar, y él solo debía preocuparse de seguir la conversación o responder a sus preguntas.

–insisto en que el sombrero quiso ponerte en ravenclaw, pero tu quisiste ir a Slytherin.

–en serio Luna, el sombrero me mandó derechito a Slytherin sin casi tocar mi cabeza.

–pero tienes rasgos ravenclaw – insistió la rubia – eres inteligente, creativo, ingenioso.

–creo que ravenclaw y Slytherin pueden parecerse bastante, en fin… una vez escuche que los ravenclaw son capaces de apuñalarse por la espalda unos a otros con tal de conseguir sus objetivos, y en Slytherin se valora mucho al astucia, eso requiere ingenio y creatividad. No siempre inteligencia, eso está claro. Tenemos a Crabe y Goyle de ejemplo.

Ambos rieron y Luna reconoció que Theo tenía razón.

–¡mira! – Luna se agachó – que bonita es, y que grande.

Theo observó a la chica recoger la concha y toco la que le había regalado aquella vez, que estaba en su bolsillo.

––allí hay otra – Theo levantó la vista en dirección hacia donde ella señalaba. Observó un camino de conchas que se perdía a la vista. – y allí muchas más. Parece un camino. ¡Vamos a seguirlo!

Aunque le pareció tremendamente sospechoso que allí hubiera un camino de conchas, caracolas y guijarros, cuando ella le cogió la mano y tiró de él para que la acompañara, todo lo demás dejó de importarle. Lo único importante era su mano rodeando la pequeña y blanca de ella, sus dedos entrecruzados y el pelo de ella frente a él ondeando al viento.

Por Merlín que estaba perdido.

–¡mira! ¿Es eso un corazón? – preguntó la chica entusiasmada.

Y es que al final del camino que alguien había dibujado en la arena, les esperaba el dibujo de un enorme corazón hecho de guijarros.

Sin soltar su mano, Luna camino ceremoniosamente hasta el interior del corazón.

–esto debe de haber sido obra de dos personas muy enamoradas. – dijo desde el centro del corazón dibujado en la arena – ¿no crees que es muy bonito?

–sí que lo es – dijo Theo, maldiciendo interiormente al tío que había hecho eso para su chica, dejándole ahora a él en ridículo por no haber pensado algo así.

Luna suspiró como si estuviera soñando despierta con algo así, antes de tirar de él para continuar con el paseo, y Theo se alegró de que después de todo, ella no hubiera soltado su mano todavía.

Iba pensando en esto cuando Luna frenó bruscamente y tropezó hacia atrás, haciendo que él tuviera que agarrarla por los hombros para lograr que la chica mantuviera el equilibrio.

–¿estás bien, Luna? – dijo preocupado, aunque le importara muy poco tenerla tan cerca, apoyada en su pecho.

–sí, pero… – la rubia alargó la mano, tocando algo invisible – aquí hay una especia de fuerza que me ha lanzado hacia atrás.

Theo observó donde Luna ponía la mano e hizo lo mismo. Había una barrera invisible coincidiendo con la línea de guijarros que dibujaba el corazón. El chico recorrió con las manos toda la barrera, incluso la zona por la que habían accedido al dibujo en la arena, pero todo estaba sellado.

–estamos encerrados… – dijo sin poder creérselo – quien ha hecho algo así.

El chico caminó hasta Luna, que no parecía darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

–la verdad es que no me importaría quedarme encerrada contigo dentro de un corazón – le dijo ella, sonriente.

Theo relajó el gesto. A él también le encantaría quedarse encerrado en cualquier sitio con ella a solas, pero esto era serio, tenían que salir de alguna forma.

Entonces recordó algo, concretamente las palabras de su amigo antes de salir de su casa:

" _y recuerda, si en algún momento no sabes que hacer, solo bésala"_

Maldito Blaise Zabini, ahora sabia donde había mandado al pobre Coco y lo que le había obligado a hacer. No sabía si quería matarlo a maldiciones o agradecerle por la oportunidad que le acababa de brindar. Seguramente había pensado que o le daba un empujón o él se iba a avergonzar y no se iba a lanzar, que por otra parte tenía razón.

Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

Caminó hasta Luna, y le sonrió.

–quizá sea una especie de prueba – dijo colocándose frente a ella.

–entonces, crees que debemos hacer algo para poder salir de aquí – el joven asintió – como cogernos de las manos.

Luna dio un paso hacia él y le cogió las manos, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

–O quizá debamos estar un poco más cerca – se aventuró él, dando otro paso hacia ella y colocando las manos en su cintura. La acercó despacio hacia él, estudiando sus reacciones. Ella bajó la vista al suelo un momento, parecía avergonzada, pero entonces puso las manos en su pecho con delicadeza, le miró una vez más antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho.

Theo, avergonzado por lo rápido que iba su corazón en ese momento y que ella pudiera notarlo, deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella, abrazándola.

–Crees que así será suficiente – la escuchó decir. Su voz era un susurró y sintió como se pegaba más a él, si eso era posible. Eso le dio fuerzas, y tragando saliva, contestó.

–creo que lo mejor es no arriesgarse y hacer todo lo posible para superar esta prueba.

Luna levantó la cabeza, buscando su mirada, y cerró los ojos cuando él le acarició la mejilla, apartando algunos mechones de su pelo.

Al abrirlos, Theo pudo leer claramente en su mirada que ella también lo deseaba.

–tienes razón, quizá habría que hacer algo más. – y levantó su mentón hacia él, en una clara invitación.

–sí, deberíamos hacerlo – afirmó rozando con el pulgar los labios de ella, antes de acercarse con suavidad hasta posar sus labios sobre su boca.

Luna cerró los ojos maravillada por el suave cosquilleo que le producían los labios de él sobre los suyos. Nunca nadie la había besado antes y no encontraba a nadie mejor para hacerlo que el chico que ahora le acariciaba el cuello y la mejilla suavemente mientras movía sus labios sobre los de ella con delicadeza, al tiempo que la mantenía firmemente pegada a él por la cintura.

Era una sensación maravillosa que no quería dejar de sentir, y aunque estaba empezando a faltarle el aire, prefería morir antes de separarse de él.

No tuvo que morir, pues fue él quien se alejó, y al abrir los ojos encontró los del chico mirándola fijamente, estudiando sus reacciones.

Luna sonrió y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

¿Qué era eso que hacía a su corazón latir desbocado? ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas de tal forma que si él no la estuviera sujetando caería sobre la arena?

–¿todo bien, Luna? – le preguntó él preocupado.

La rubia volvió a mirarle y le sonrió. No quería por nada del mundo que pensara que ese beso no le había gustado, porque le había encantado.

–Todo perfecto – le contestó, y Theo le sonrió de vuelta.

Y esa sonrisa podría volverla Loca. O por Merlín…

Luna dio un paso atrás. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no solo le gustaba Theo, estaba enamorada de él. Ya no era que le gustara pasar el rato con él, su forma de ser y que no le miraba como un bicho raro, es que necesitaba compartir con él todo, y lo quería todo de él.

Theo la cogió de la mano y caminó hacia donde había estado la barrera. Su mano pasó con facilidad, y después su cuerpo salió del corazón, arrastrando a Luna con él. Ya estaban fuera.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

–Creo que ya podemos volver, hemos roto el hechizo – comentó Luna comenzando a caminar de vuelta.

–Sí, y creo que Blaise tenía preparado algo para la merienda, tengo curiosidad por saber que habrá inventado ahora.

Luna rio con él.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, cogidos de la mano, hasta que Luna le hizo una pregunta.

–¿crees que querrás volver a besarme aunque no estemos encerrados dentro de un corazón?

Theo detuvo el paso para mirarla, y ella se lo quedó mirando de vuelta, esperando su respuesta.

–Teniendo en cuenta que me tienes encerrado en tu corazón… – le dijo – Luna, me tienes completamente enamorado desde hace tiempo, creo que podría besarte cada segundo.

Luna sonrió.

–¿como ahora, por ejemplo?

Theo sonrió antes de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y volver a probar esos labios de los que pensaba beber el resto de su vida.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Blaise, encontraron a este último colocando su varita enfocando a una pared despejada, el palito emitía una luz, creando una pantalla en la pared.

–Ya hablaremos tu y yo, Blaise – le amenazo Theo nada más verle.

–¿de qué hablas? Si estás aquí es que todo ha ido muy bien – dijo sonriendo.

–podéis dejaros de misterios y contarnos a que biene todo esto y que es eso tan interesante que nos quieres enseñar. – se quejó Ginny, que estaba sentada en un sofá junto a Hermione.

Luna se sentó junto a ellas y solo con su cara de felicidad sus dos amigas supieron que la cosa entre ella y Theo iba bien.

–bueno, señoras y señores, como algunos de vosotros sabréis, después de comer acompañé a mi buen amigo Draco a comprar crema antiarrugas. Y os preguntareis por qué – Hermione puso cara de que ella sabía muy bien por qué y se sintió algo culpable – pues porque nuestro frio príncipe de Slytherin va a desvelar a su madre el nombre de la futura señora Malfoy, aquí presente – dijo señalándola y haciendo que todos la miraran, avergonzandola.

–¿y que con eso? – pregunto Ginny

–sí, que tiene que ver con todo lo que has montado aquí. – añadió Theo.

–pues que antes de despedirnos, le puse a Draco un hechizo de visión en la frente y… ¡vamos a ver en directo como suelta la bomba!

El moreno extendió los brazos, esperando los aplausos, pero sus amigos solo lo miraban con diferentes reacciones.

–¡de eso nada! – se quejó Hermione – no puedes invadir la privacidad de una persona de esa forma.

–¿Qué más da? Nos lo iba a contar luego de todas formas. – se defendió el moreno.

–Eso es cierto – dijo Ginny. Su vena cotilla podía con ella.

–¿no quieres saber cómo va a reaccionar tu futura suegra? – le preguntó Luna – así estarás completamente segura de lo que piensa de verdad.

–bueno si… pero…

Blaise dijo un conjuro y la varita envió una imagen a la pared. Era un suelo moviéndose, como una persona andando y mirando hacia abajo, después apareció una puerta blanca.

–Esto no está bien – se quejó Hermione sin poder apartar la mirada.

–Estas a tiempo de irte – le propuso Blaise – podemos contártelo después.

Hermione se abrazó a si misma, indecisa.

–bueno… si lo vais a ver de todas formas…

En la pantalla apareció una bolsita de una perfumería. Draco la estaba mirando, seguramente armándose de valor. La bolsita desapareció y la puerta se abrió. Una perfecta mujer sentada en un butacón recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa.

–Draco, querido, que bueno verte.

–te traigo algo, pero antes quería hablar contigo.

–¿hay algo que te preocupe, querido? – la mujer se incorporó un poco, invitando a su hijo a sentarse con ella.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro, y después Draco arrancó.

–¿recuerdas a Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?...

…

…

…

…

FIN

* * *

 **Bueno, dejo la conversación con Narcissa para vuestra imaginación, pero tranquilas, ella solo quiere lo mejor para su hijo, y si su hijo es feliz, ella lo acabará aceptando.**

 **Lo que está claro es que este grupo no se va a aburrir nunca, sobre todo estando Blaise y su malévola imaginación por ahí suelta.**

 **Sé que el tal hechizo de visión no existe y que me lo he inventado completamente, pero me parecio gracioso que todos pudieran cotillear el cómo Draco soltaba la bomba.**

 **Y ya habéis tenido la cita de Theo y Luna ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que sin ese empujoncito Theo no habría sido capaz de besarla? ¿Debe matar a Blaise o darle las gracias?**

 **Bueno, esta vez sí, nos despedimos de esta historia, que espero de verdad que os haya gustado y entretenido. A mí me ha encantado escribirla.**

 **Ya tengo otra idea en mente, pero me pregunto… ¿os acabarán aburriendo estas parejas? Prometo que no habrás más secuestros por el momento, jajaja, pero no os quiero aburrir. Solo que me encanta escribir sobre estos y estas tres.**

 **Bueno, ya me vais contando, estaré encantada de leeros.**

 **Hasta la próxima, muchos besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueno como no puedo soportar que os estéis quejando de que os he dejado a medias en la conversación de Draco y Narcissa, y como soy una blanda y hacéis conmigo lo que queréis, aquí lo tenéis!**

 **¡Ya podéis dejarme reviews! ¡Ya! jajaja**

 **Espero que os guste.**

En la pantalla apareció una bolsita de una perfumería. Draco la estaba mirando, seguramente armándose de valor. La bolsita desapareció y la puerta se abrió. Una perfecta mujer sentada en un butacón recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa.

–Draco, querido, que bueno verte.

–te traigo algo, pero antes quería hablar contigo.

–¿hay algo que te preocupe, querido? – la mujer se incorporó un poco, invitando a su hijo a sentarse con ella.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro, y después Draco arrancó.

–¿recuerdas a Hermione? ¿Hermione Granger?

La mujer lo pensó a penas un segundo.

–Hermione Granger, por supuesto, esa chica a la que mi hermana estuvo torturando en nuestro salón porque tuvo la suficiente sangre fría de hechizar a su amigo para que no lo reconocieran justo cuando la estaban atrapando, en lugar de ponerse a temblar de miedo. La chica que ayudó a acabar con el señor tenebroso y la que testificó a nuestro favor en el juicio, por lo que ahora somos libres. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Draco tragó saliva. Bueno, al parecer tenía una buena impresión de ella, lo que no quería decir que le fuera a gustar que su hijo rompiera la tradición de sangre pura de la familia.

–bueno…

–¿Qué llevas en esa bolsita? – se interesó Narcissa.

–pues… ¡toma! – Draco le tendió la crema. Estaba empezando a sudar.

Narcissa abrió la bolsita, sacando un bote de la crema más cara del mercado, especial para pieles maduras.

–¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, Hijo? Acaso me estas empezando a ver vieja – se alarmó la mujer alargando una mano para coger un espejo e inspeccionar su perfecto rostro.

–bueno, siempre dices que te salen arugas de los disgustos que te doy, así que… quería adelantarme.

La mujer dejó de lado el espejo y miró a su hijo con alarma.

–Draco, ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Granger en todo esto?

–Mama – cogió aire antes de soltar la bomba – estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Unos cuantos kilómetros hacia la costa se escuchó un tierno "ohhhh" de una pandilla de cotillas.

Narcisa parpadeó varias veces, asimilando las palabras de su hijo. Jamás pensó escuchar la palabra enamorado de los labios de su hijo, pero mucho menos seguido del nombre de Hermione Granger.

–Vaya… – la rubia no sabía que decir – con la reputación que tiene y la noticia que me estás dando, pensé que estaría ella aquí presente, dando la cara.

En la casa de la playa de Blaise…

–¿Cómo se atreve? – Se quejó Ginny – ¿te está llamando cobarde?

Hermione tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

–la está llamando cobarde con todas las letras – dijo Luna, enfadada.

–Yo de ti me plantaba allí ahora mismo a dar la cara – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

Theo los miró a todos con preocupación.

–lo mejor será que Draco se maneje solo – les dijo – además, como descubra que lo estamos viendo… nos va a matar.

–¡voy a ir! – dijo Hermione con determinación – nadie me llama cobarde a la cara.

–bueno, a la cara… – murmuró Theo, pues se suponía que ellos no tenían que saber nada de esa conversación.

–claro que sí, plántate allí y dile que a partir de ahora tú vas a ser la única mujer en la vida de Draco, que vaya haciéndose a un lado – la animó Ginny.

–bueno, tampoco te pases – dijo Luna con sensatez, pues cuando Ginny se apasionaba, sus consejos podían ser un poco candentes. – con que le digas que quieres a su hijo y que te vea allí… será suficiente.

–yo te llevaré a la puerta misma de la habitación – le propuso Blaise, encantado de darle más emoción al asunto.

Hermione se agarró a su brazo con determinación, y los dos desaparecieron. Los otros tres se mantuvieron atentos a la imagen.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se podía escuchar la voz del interior.

–no es como si tuviera que venir a pedirte mi mano o algo así, mama. Soy un adulto, no una niñita que necesita el permiso…

–Creo que a lo mejor no es tan buena idea, Draco debería solucionarlo solo, como decidió… – dijo Hermione al otro lado de la puerta.

Blaise llamó a la puerta y se desapareció de allí, dejando a la castaña con la palabra en la boca.

En el interior, se hizo el silencio. Unos pasos se acercaron y Draco le abrió la puerta, sorprendido.

–Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–yo… pues… – decidió recuperar la valentía griffindor que la caracterizaba – creo que los dos deberíamos dar la noticia a tu madre.

–bueno… creo que no eres la única que piensa así – dijo el rubio sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a su novia.

–buenas tardes, señora Malfoy. – la saludo acercándose a ella junto a Draco – soy Hermione Granger.

–sé muy bien quien eres, querida. – la mujer se mostraba fría, pero tenía un deje de interés y asombro – parece que tienes algo que decir.

–no, madre – dijo Draco, que se preguntó por un segundo porque cuando había alguien delante siempre le decía madre y cuando estaban a solas, mama – hemos venido a informarte de que estamos juntos, que nos queremos, y solo a informártelo para que mañana no te lleves la sorpresa de leerlo en los periódicos.

Narcissa los miró en silencio unos instantes que a ambos se les hicieron eternos.

–Creo que eres la mejor influencia que Draco podría tener, y eres una chica muy bonita, me daréis buenos nietos – Hermione casi se atraganta mientras la mujer se levantaba y se dirigía a ellos, plantados en medio de la salita – bienvenida a la familia Malfoy. Espero que nos enorgullezcas.

Hermione soltó el aire que al parecer estaba guardando. Al final no había tenido que decir demasiado, y aunque no le gusto que la instara a enorgullecer el apellido Malfoy, no dijo nada al respecto.

–gracias, señora Malfoy.

–llamame Narcissa, querida. Y ahora, vamos a mi despacho, tenemos una fiesta de compromiso que organizar – dijo la mujer resplandeciente. Hacía mucho que no tenía nada que organizar, y le encantaba.

–espera mama, para el carro. ¿Quién se ha comprometido con quién?

–tu ve a comprar un bonito anillo con un buen diamante, o bueno, tu sabrás lo que le gusta a tu novia. Nosotras tenemos mucho que hacer. –la mujer acompañó a Hermione hacia fuera, con una mano en su espalda – ¿color champán o rosa palo, querida?

–mama ¡espera! – Draco las seguía mientras lo ignoraban, intentando hacerse oír – ¡oye!

Mientras, Hermione reía, al igual que la panda de cotillas que los espiaban desde las sombras.

 **Y ahora sí que si…**

 **FIN**


End file.
